Lost Souls
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Sasuke we are lost souls and I'll find you again somewhere someday. She made that promise to him that no matter how long it took she'd find him. Even if it took two life times to do.
1. Chapter 1: Another Dream

Lost Souls

A/N: don't own naruto

The rain poured around the duo in a fighting stance. Their bodies and faces were road weary as they stood there. They knew there was a chance that they wouldn't make it out of there together. They were two leaf ninjas so far away from all they knew. Orochimaru was now dead and rotting in a shallow grave. Now Sakura and Sasuke were back to back against at least twenty sound ninjas.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Sakura and realized this was the last time he'd probably get to see her. In all honesty he hadn't thought that for a moment she'd get that far alone in the Sound base. It goes to show how much she improved over the last few years. Though he had to smirk at the one thing that remained the same, it was her love for him. She held on even after all this time. Most sane people would have let go after that night he knocked her out but he under estimated her and for that he was grateful. She was here now beside him.

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke. She smiled at him. He was slightly different. The Uchiha heir was a bit taller and his spikes were a bit longer. That same smirk still graced his features as he looked ahead and around him. He turned his head and green met with crimson. They didn't clash as they normally did they melded and meshed.

"They don't want us to get out of here do they Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled at his response. It was so like him to answer like that. Looking around she gauged her enemy with keen eyes. She glanced one more time over at Sasuke and for once regretted not being able to help him in anyway. If she died here to leave him alive then she'd die knowing she'd be happy. She drew a kunai and faced the enemy again. The familiar click of metal made her smirk inwardly. Sasuke was ready to battle now. It seemed as if time slowed down as the sound ninjas leapt forward. As she brought her kunai up to block an attack time sped back up to a normal pace. She deflected the kunai headed her way but couldn't avoid the kunai that buried itself in her shoulder. Turning so swiftly and slitting the enemy's throat she didn't have time to rip the kunai out. She headed strait forward not even caring that hot blood sprayed across her face. The pain was ignored for the time being as she ripped into another sound ninja. Her green eyes darkened and hardened into dark emerald and were just as cold as the stone. Minutes ticked by like seconds until most of the sounds lay dead or like many retreated under the ferocity of the two leafs combined efforts. Sakura's pain hit her body ten fold and made her crumble to her knees.

Sasuke was breathing heavily as the last of the sounds faded into the shadows of the trees. He didn't even consider for a second going after them. Turning to look over his shoulder she was on her knees breathing heavily. Her red clothes were soaking up a great deal of blood. He watched her rip a kunai out of her shoulder with a slight hiss of pain. In truth she looked like shit. He imagined he looked in about the same shape as her. His sight was blurring a bit. However, the Uchiha noticed her labored breaths and the slight wet sound of her heaves. Without a care for himself he struggled to his feet and went strait for her.

"Sakura?" he asked.

She looked up at him. A weak smile crossed her lips. She watched the proud Uchiha struggle to get to her side. Sakura gave him a weak smile and reached up to touch her ribs. A wracking cough made her body shutter and blood dripped down her chin and she spit the rest out. Her lungs were on fire and she knew exactly what was wrong with her and she knew it wouldn't be long.

"Sad isn't it I don't even have enough chakra stores to heal myself."

"Sakura?"

Her breathing was coming in labored pants now. Reaching forward she touched his cheek smearing her own blood across his cheek. He pulled her forward into a gentle hug. With the little strength her arms came up and tangled in his spiky locks. Every time she coughed it splattered his white shirt red. Her aura would soon be none existent and she'd be gone.

"Sasuke we're lost souls but I'll find you again. Some day somewhere."

She leaned forward and her head rested against his shoulder. The sound of metal grating against something didn't even startle her as something cold slid through both of their bodies mixing their blood together as it slid down the silver blade, as if finally sealing the bond that they shared. Before darkness claimed her sight familiar crimson eyes showed something more than vengeance. The sound of two heart beats stopped as one.

Sakura shot up in her bed. It was that same dream again. The dream has been coming to her since she was twelve and it felt so real. She had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes. In the dream she had called him Sasuke. In all her life she had never heard of someone going by that name. A thin sheen of sweat clung to her body making her shiver as a cool breeze floated through her open window. The sound of passing cars didn't disturb her in the least. It was one of those city noises that she got use to after awhile. Deciding that she couldn't sleep anymore she went to her desk and flipped on the light. She booted her computer. While waiting for it to load she thought on the dream again. Sometimes the dreams seemed so real that she could feel the pain that people in her dreams felt. It occurred to her that it might be what had happened to her in a past life always ending the same a promise of two lost souls being reunited. Pulling up a new word document she began to type the hours away.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Sabaku No Gaara

Sakura Haruno was the acclaimed author of 'The Leaf Ninja Cronicles' even though only her mother and best friend knew it. She used the alias Akira Kage. She was your normal high school student. She did well and was class vice president. With a heavy sigh Sakura walked slowly into the halls of her high school. A patch of familiar red hair caught her attention making her quicken her pace to catch up with her best friend.

"Hey Gaara! Wait up!" she called.

The said red head turned and flashed her a small smile. She was the only one that could honestly admit to seeing something other than boredom and anger on the boy's face. It was true that they made the oddest pair in the school but they didn't care. "Gaara did you do you're homework?" she asked him as she came up beside him.

"Did you?" he asked smirking at the question.

"Obviously."

"As did I."

"That's a change," she teased him playfully.

He noticed right away the light dark circles underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep lately.

"Sakura if you don't start sleeping right you're going to start to look like me."

"I was working on the next chapter to my next book," she admitted sheepishly.

"What did you dream about this time?"

Sakura had admitted to her best friend that her books came from the dreams that she had. She even admitted the fact that the dreams almost felt real to her as if she had done them before. Gaara hadn't laughed at her like she thought he would. He just accepted it and went on and when he noticed her lack of sleep he called her on it.

"Sakura and Sasuke died."

She never referred to the Sakura in her dreams as 'I' but as Sakura. It didn't feel right acting like she lived that life. That's why the books were always in 3rd person.

For a moment she swore that she saw Gaara flinch at what she said.

"Gaara you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just remembered something."

"What?"

He pulled out five pieces of paper that had printing on them. Without a word he handed them over to her. She scanned the pages and realized that these were the first five pages of her next book.

"Were did you find these?"

"You left them on your desk in last period yesterday and I took them before someone found them."

"Thank you."

She was so determined to keep the fact that she was a famous author to a minimum. Her focus was on getting through school with top marks to achieve her dream of going to medical school and becoming a doctor. Gaara smirked inwardly. The love of healing people had carried through. That's right Sabaku, Gaara remembered his past life as Sabaku no Gaara. He didn't let Sakura on about how accurate her story writings were when it came to the past. He heard whispers through the halls that there would be exchange students coming to this school from all over the world. Some part of him longed for the simplicity of the villages of the past but of course it's been a long time since then. Looking over his shoulder at his best friend he smirked as she started talking with one of her other friends. The other friend looked over at him and smirked. It was definitely TenTen he was sure. He was sure that she remembered too. Then a familiar bushy eyed freak came up to Sakura and pronounced his undying love. Rolling his eyes in annoyance he moved forward and dragged Sakura to their next class.

"Gaara I was talking to Lee-kun."

"Forget that looser Sakura."

"You need a girlfriend Gaara."

Gaara sighed as he let her wrist go. He was doing this for her own good. His memories told him that Sakura and Sasuke needed each other for the battle coming up. She wouldn't be able to focus if the wrong guy was aiding her. Lee would prove to be a problem until Sasuke got here if he ever did. Running his fingers through his bloody red locks he sighed again. The pull of sand was as strong as ever. He knew the time was drawing near that they'd all be needed again and that maybe someday they'd be able to be happy this time around. Lee went for Sakura again making Gaara irritated. Moving forward he caught Lee by the arm and hauled him a good distance away.

"Remember one thing Rock Lee and that she's Sasuke's."

"Sasuke isn't here anymore Sabaku no Gaara and I will attempt to win her heart."

"You will destroy us all then."

"You have no reason to believe that."

"Back off until this final battle is over then I won't stand in your way."

Gaara turned his back on the bushy browed moron. The first bell rang to signal the fact that they needed to be heading to class. The silent red head moved towards his homeroom. He sat down behind Sakura. The teacher requested that they become quiet.

"All right class we have a few new students in our class but there are many more in other classes. As you know an exchange program has been established and fourteen new students have come to our school. Right now I'd like to introduce Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Root, and Sasori Akasuna."

Gaara smirked at the name Sasuke but frowned when he heard Sasori. All three walked in and they were as he remembered them. Sasuke still held that emotionless look and Sai a blank look. Sasori was scowling. Gaara wondered for a moment which ones remembered and which ones didn't. Looking over at Sakura she wasn't paying attention she was writing something down. He figured it was the next chapter of her next book. He nudged her with his foot making her look at him with a questioning glance. He gestured with his head towards the front. Her brows furrowed in concern. Then he watched in amusement as her eyes widened in shock. His name came from her lips in a hushed whisper. Sasuke didn't even look like he was fazed.

"Tell us something about yourselves. You can go first Sasuke."

"I'm engaged."

Gaara watched Sakura carefully. He saw her head go down in shock.

"Okay, what about you Sai?"

"I'm an artist."

"And you Sasori?"

"I hate it here."

"Well," their sensei said with a sad sigh. "All of you can choose a seat."

The three sat down. Sasuke sat right next to Gaara while Sasori and Sai sat in the back by themselves.

"Uchiha," Gaara acknowledged he had to get some reaction out of the man. "How's Itachi?"

Gaara looked at the Uchiha and wondered if he knew or not. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. Apparently Itachi was a sore spot still with the Uchiha even if he didn't remember. Shaking his head he looked over at Sakura who was typing furiously on the keyboard of her laptop. One word flashed across the top of the screen and it struck a cord in him.

'Chapter 10: Betrayal.'

He had heard about what the Uchiha had done not long after the exams. In his eyes that was a true sign of idiocy leaving behind the two things that mattered to him. That could have cost them their existence and in the end it cost Sasuke and Sakura theirs. The rebound after the twos death lead to a lot more deaths after that, and it saddened him. For the sake of those involved he hoped that things turned out better this go around.

"How did you know my brother's name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Gaara watched Sakura type on her computer.

Sakura sighed softly when she finished typing the last few sentences of her small idea. Something about the Uchiha being engaged made her think of the next part.

'_Sakura came too feeling the tears flow down her face in torrents. The pain in her heart at his treachery was like a poison flowing through her veins. It felt like several needles piercing her skin. Closing her eyes she sniffed to try and calm her racing heart. His words confused her like nothing else. Why had he been thanking her for? She hadn't done anything special for him. Even through the pain she felt the small spark of hope flare in her heart. She rose determined to become stronger in order to get him back. _

'_I'll find you someday Sasuke, one day our lost souls will find each other again.'_

Rubbing her forehead she sighed softly. This calls of her writing were getting stronger and stronger. Looking up Gaara looked different for a moment. His school attire was replaced by a blood red outfit with a white vest and a gourd on his back. Shaking her head his school uniform returned. Her vision was swimming.

"Sabuka no Gaara," she whispered softly. "Shukaku."

Gaara whipped towards Sakura and even Shukaku, that was still within him like his inner self, was shocked as she called to them. He watched as her eyes roll up in her head and she fell sideways. As he dove for her Sasuke beat him to it. The Uchiha carefully picked her up as if she meant the world to him. The look in his eyes belied that motion. His eyes were still cold as ice.

"Pathetic," Sasuke growled as he picked her up and shoved her none to gently into Gaara's waiting arms.

Turning his back on the group Sasuke went to his desk and sat down. Gaara held Sakura close wondering what the Uchiha was getting at. He heard from Naruto that Sasuke had always called her weak and an annoyance to himself. His actions belied otherwise Naruto told him. Sasuke did everything in his power to protect Sakura. They even died together in the end. Gaara carried his precious bundle to the nurses office.

"I hope you remember what you've forgotten Uchiha I hate to admit it but we all need you this time," he muttered.

Laying her down gently he leaned back against the wall to wait. This fainting spells were normal actually. Gaara expected at least one or more a week with as fast as her memories were returning. Sighing softly he closed his eyes knowing that their sensei would know what happened. Sakura was troublesome sometimes but he was honored that he was in charge of taking care of her. What got him though at that moment was the fact that Sakura called him what she called him. Only those who remembered knew that had been his name at one point in time. Now it was time for Sakura to try and remember who she was or at least accept the fact that her writings were exactly what happened before. This was going to be a long journey he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

Sakura came to from her fainting spell. Gaara was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. His eyes came open as she sat up.

"Are you all right Sakura?"

"Yeah my head hurts a bit."

"Sakura why did you call me Sabuka no Gaara and why did you call out Shukaku?"

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Before I blacked out you weren't in your school uniform. You were dressed in a red outfit with a white vest and a gourd on your back, just like in my dreams."

The nurse walked in to check on Sakura. Gaara closed his eyes while the other woman checked over Sakura. Gaara just wanted to blurt out that her dreams were real and that they actually happened. It might break her heart however if she knew that she actually felt like that towards Sasuke. This Sasuke was different though and Gaara couldn't place why. The darkness that accompanied the first Sasuke was immense and this one's a bit less but still there. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke hadn't grew up with Naruto his true best friend. There was some part of him that wanted to test the Uchiha again to see if he still had it. Had the fire that he saw at the exams so long ago, the fire that was in his eyes as he fought against him when Shukaku was in control.

"Hey Gaara you okay?" she asked from the bed.

"Yeah sorry Kura I was thinking."

"Is something wrong?"

She had noticed his distance looks lately as if trying to hide something or remembering something that happened a long time ago. Truthfully she was getting worried about him lately. "Gaara what is it?"

"Sakura those dreams actually happened."

"Okay? I know they happ…"

"No, Sakura I mean those people were real. They actually existed."

"I don't understand…"

"Sakura…"

He was stopped in mid sentence by the appearance of the Uchiha. The raven haired boy stared at them with a familiar glare, though the force backing it wasn't there like before. Actually it was kind of sad that he was constantly comparing but how could he not with the fate of the world on the line here.

"Maybe we should start calling you Itachi, then maybe you'll forget yourself and become who you use to be."

"Stop talking in a cryptic manner and how do you know my older brother?"

"It was his job to hunt demon vessels and I was one of them. We crossed paths once."

"Demons don't exist."

"You sure?"

Sasuke snarled and leapt for Gaara completely ignoring Sakura. Gaara's eyes widened as he realized that Sakura was standing in Sasuke's way. It was a familiar stance her hands were even in the position as if she had a kunai in her hands ready to attack. Sasuke stopped in mid stride and looked at her in an odd manner. He managed to skid to a halt a short distance away. Her eyes were darker and as hard as stone. The look struck him as familiar somehow but he couldn't place it.

"Have we met before?" he asked her bluntly.

"Maybe in another life Uchiha."

Something in Sasuke was angry at the name she gave him but he shouldn't care what she called him or so he told himself. He saw something flash in her eyes before they started sliding shut and her knees quivered. He reacted on instinct and shot forward and caught her. Gaara moved forward to take her from his arms, but he didn't want to relinquish his hold on her.

"So protective Uchiha but you don't even remember why."

Sasuke ignored the red head and brushed a few runway strands of pink hair away from her face. He wanted to hug her close and not let her go again. Looking up he saw the red head smirk. Then it vanished as soon as it came. Tenten came in looking confused looking back and forth between the pair.

"Gaara," Tenten began. "Does he remember?"

"No, he doesn't."

"I felt some dark but familiar chakra signatures."

"Some of the old Akatsuki are here."

Sasuke looked completely confused by what they were talking about. Tenten walked up to Sasuke and carefully took Sakura from him much to Sasuke's reluctance to let this almost seeming familiar girl go.

"Gaara you and Sasuke better get back to class. I'll take care of Sakura now."

"Tenten are you sure?" Gaara asked carefully.

"I have a free period now."

Gaara nodded and gestured for the Uchiha to follow him back to their class. Tenten sighed softly once the two of them were gone. Those two fighting was the last thing that Sakura needed right now. Gaara was fighting to protect his best friend and sister, and she assumed that Sasuke was merely curious about the pink headed girl. The one thing she missed about the past was Neji. They had married not long before Sakura and Sasuke's untimely deaths. She missed her husband and lover. Sighing softly she stroked back Sakura's untamable hair.

"Tenten you shouldn't sigh so sadly," Sakura's tired voice said.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah, you miss Neji don't you?" the pink haired girl asked softly.

"How did?"

"I remember now Tenten and it's not just the dreams."

"What triggered it?"

"The urge to kick Sasuke's ass."

Tenten had to chuckle at that one. Sakura noticed her companions sad eyes. Her heart hurt for her companions, and she so much wished that Sasuke would become who he used to be. He was engaged to be married and that put a damper on anything they could have or want to have.

"I miss Sasuke-kun," she breathed softly.

"But he's here…"

"That's not my Sasuke-kun, that's just some stranger that looks too much like him for my own comfort."

Tenten knew she was right and even if Neji came back he might not be her Neji. There was always that chance but there was always that hope on the flip side. Sakura had little hope. Sasuke was engaged and a foreign exchange student. Even if he did remember her hopes were dashed on the proverbial rocks as it were to begin with.

"Don't worry Tenten I'm sure Neji is out there waiting for you to find him."

"I dream about him a lot lately."

"Keep that hope alive. Now help me up."

"Are you sure you should be up?"

Sakura gave Tenten that familiar look that could rival any ice cold glare that any Uchiha could produce. Tenten couldn't help but smile at the fact that Sakura would have made Sasuke a very happy man, had they lived long enough back then to get married and have little Uchiha brats. Shaking her head she helped Sakura to her feet carefully.

"You know Gaara is going to kill me for letting you move around."

"Gaara can go pound sand for all I care."

"I wouldn't tell him that…"

"I tell him that all the time."

Tenten draped Sakura's arm over her shoulder and helped her out of the nurses office. As they made slow progress down the hall Sakura caught something out of the corner of her eye. Turning she gasped softly.

"What is it Sakura?"

Tenten looked over her shoulder and saw an unruly mop of blonde hair. The other two with him made the girls smile. It was Kiba and Sai talking to each other. Tenten turned around to greet the group but stopped in shock as two more people joined them in a conversation in another language. Sakura smiled happily for her friend.

"I told you he was close. Let go of my arm and we'll greet them."

"But Sakura what if…"

"Don't worry."

As Tenten let go of her arm a loud shriek that was almost to familiar rang through the air and before she knew it she was tackled by a familiar blonde haired moron.

"Sakura-chan," the blonde yelled happily.

"As loud as ever Naruto," she sighed softly. "Now get off me before Gaara comes and see and remembers how to use his desert coffin."

Naruto shivered remembering the nasty repercussions of that attack, like death. Naruto got off of Sakura and helped her to her feet. Her knees wobbled underneath her making the blonde beside her furrow his brows in concern. He wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her up.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan?"

"Just a bit tired Naruto no big deal."

A loud squeal echoed through the hall as she sighed heavily. Looking over she saw Tenten and Neji locked in a rather passionate kiss. Sakura was happy for her.

"I saw the teme walking down the hall before."

"It's not that Sasuke anymore Naruto remember that."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"He's engaged and doesn't even remember. Gaara has been dropping him hints but he doesn't get it."

"He will Sakura-chan."

"It won't matter in the end Naruto."

Sakura wanted to go home and cry a lot now. It was just like when Sasuke left all that time ago. The desperate hope that he would change his mind and return to her, but it didn't happen till years later and much to her dismay they never got a chance to get married and have little Uchihas'. That thought made her the saddest. Closing her eyes she sighed softly again.

"So Naruto are you and Hinata…"

"I asked her to marry me again and she said yes."

"Good for you."

He noticed the joy didn't reach her eyes or her voice as she said that. Inwardly Naruto made it his personal mission to get Sasuke to remember and make him forget that woman that he gave the ring to. Sakura looked so lost and lonely right now and it reminded him of the past. Even if the promise was only to himself he'd do it for Sakura everyone got a bit of happiness before they died except for those two.

"Hey Sakura have you read those books called 'The Leaf Ninja Chronicles'?" he asked.

She chuckled softly at Naruto. He was so dense but that's what she loved about him.

"I see you're looking well old hag," she heard come from Sai.

"Sai in about five seconds I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try ugly."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Naruto's grip on her waist tightened as he looked at something just out of her line of sight. She swore for a moment that she heard a familiar animalistic growl come from his chest. Sasori and Deidara were walking down the hall together.

"Naruto the Akatsuki doesn't exist anymore so don't get your tails in a bunch," Sasori said in annoyance as he approached the now wary group.

"Guys calm down," Sakura said with a sigh. "They're probably here for the same reasons we are. A fresh start."

"Sakura how can you…" Kiba began.

"Because even in the end we're all the same, our pasts bind us together but the past doesn't make us who we are now."

"She's right, un," Deidara said earnestly. "I want to have another chance to be accepted."

Sakura turned towards Tenten and didn't want to break up their love fest but Sakura wanted to go home.

"Sakura-chan are you all right?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I need to go home Naruto," she said softly.

"Are you sick?"

Everyone's eyes turned towards her. Even the old Akatsuki members looked at her with some concern in their eyes. Sakura leaned against Naruto heavily.

"Hey Tenten tell Gaara that Sakura is going home sick."

She nodded and left Neji's arms to go inform the sand ninja that his best friend was going home. Naruto helped her to the office and waited with her till her mother got there to pick her up. Once Sakura got home she plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes waiting for what ever dreams would come to her that night. She hoped this time the dreams weren't plagued by death like that last ones. Before she drifted to sleep she could have sworn she saw two crimson eyes staring at her with concern in them.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

Chapter 4: Fight

Sakura slipped in an out of sleep most of the night. Yawning softly she got up and went to her computer again. Rubbing her shoulder she waited for the screen to load up. The cover of her last book blazed on her desktop. Flipping through her pictures she picked out one that she did herself a long time ago it was the symbol of the leaf and of the sand and two ninja's in battle in shadows beneath them. Looking at it she shook her head as she loaded another document. Rubbing the back of her neck again she sighed softly.

_Sakura looked around her. She was on her knees. The dark aura pulsing throughout the clearing, something was wrong and out of place. A shiver ran down her spine at his new look and the purple chakra flowing in an odd way around him. Strangely enough Inner Sakura was quiet. She didn't even give advice on what to do. Something about the darkness paralyzed her and when he began to speak a shudder ran through her._

Her phone suddenly went off. It was the ring tone 'Enter the Sandman' by Metallica. At first she never understood why that ring tone suited him but now she knew. Flipping the phone open she answered tiredly.

"What Gaara?" she asked in annoyance.

She knew that he'd chew her out, about this recent staying up late. What he had to say startled her a bit.

"I need you to meet me outside now."

"But Gaara…" she looked at her watch and it read 3:00 a.m. "It's three a.m."

"You're up so deal."

There was a hard edge to his voice and it made her wary right off the bat. She remembered and incident with Sasuke in the past where his voice became steeling and it made her shiver.

"All right…"

She sighed softly saving the small piece she got done and stood up. Grabbing the nearest jacket which happened to be a blood red wind breaker with two white stripes running down each shoulder, she shrugged it on. Going downstairs she let herself out and locked the door behind her leaving a brief note saying that she went out with Gaara. Sometimes she swore that the woman that was her mother now was the mother that was a ninja. Shrugging her shoulders she walked down the pathway until she saw him standing there. This time he was really standing in his red outfit with the white vest minus the gourd on his back.

"Gaara what…"

Before she could say anything something launched itself at her from her left on instinct she dodged backwards and then balanced herself in a crouch and leapt forward towards the shadow. As she suspected it was a clone of someone other than Gaara. The clone poofed turning into a log, and before she could even react properly someone slammed into her back forcing her into a hard collision against the ground. Sitting up rubbing her shoulder Sakura looked for the threat. Gaara was standing there calmly with his arms crossed as if this was everyday.

"Her reaction time is off seriously but that can be remedied easily."

She knew that gruff voice. Inner Sakura was bristling at their callous nature. Of course she knew that's what they were like and yet she still didn't even try to comprehend it.

"Well excuse me for being the normal one."

Sakura stood. She didn't have to take this crap from anyone much less these idiots that though beating her to a pulp was a good idea. She wasn't going to be used like a pawn this time around she was going to fight harder than before not needing anyone to save her ass. "Gaara if the reason you made me come out here is to watch me get my ass kicked then I'm going back to bed."

"No you're not," Gaara said without opening his eyes. "You're not going to waste your time writing about the past."

"The past is what this is all about Gaara don't you see that?" she snapped. "You want me to regain the strength I had back then. All of you are steadily gaining your past memories or already have them. As stubborn as his family is I'm sure that the ways of the past ninja were kept up in secret through the ages no matter what. Now I'm leaving."

Sakura tried to move but there was something wrapped around her ankles. Looking down her ankles were encased in sand. If looks could kill Gaara would have been pushing up daisies. Moving towards Gaara which the sand allowed her she hauled back and slammed her fist against his cheek. Shocking both males into silence and stunned looks. Her anger managed to channel a little bit of her stored chakra to the surface. Sakura was sure that he'd be feeling that particular hit tomorrow.

"I'm not her anymore even if I remember her past. I refuse to lead that life again."

"It's for the world…"

"The world can go to hell. I had everything ripped from me before and I have a good life here. I'm going to be selfish for once and do something for me."

She turned her back. Without even a glance back she ran to her home. Sakura ran to her room and landed on her bed and started crying her eyes out.

Both men stood there completely confused. A heavy sigh from a figure sitting up in the trees made them look up.

"I told you both it was to soon."

"We don't have the luxury of time," Gaara growled.

"Stop being Sabaku no Gaara. You're her best friend not the man from before and don't be surprised if she doesn't talk to you for a very long time. You've pushed upon her a fate that ended badly for her last time."

"Well if she doesn't do anything this time around we'll all die."

"That's not the point Neji. She's an emotional wreck and Gaara just tore up her trust in him. Good luck getting it back."

Tenten landed gracefully on the ground and walked away from the two of them. Gaara and Neji looked back and forth between the two of them. They didn't have a clue.

Sakura got up and went to her mother's room and shook the woman awake.

"Sakura what is it?" she asked groggily.

"I need to be excused from school for the next few days."

"What? Why?"

The older woman sat up a light clicked on beside the bed. There was concern written all over the woman's face.

"Sakura what is it?"

"I need to go see Grandma."

"Sakura what brought this on?"

Sakura never willing went to see her mother's mom in any way shape or form. People dubbed her insane and senile on top of that so she kept her distance from the older woman but now she understood what her Grandmother had been trying to tell her. Her Grandmother was trying to teach her the old ways that were steadily being lost to the modern age as magic and useless knowledge unless one wanted to be a thief.

"They want to old me back."

Her mother looked at her in shock. She didn't need to classify who they were. It was beginning again. It was indeed serious if most of the past was catching up with her.

"All right. Go get packed. I'll call the school in the morning and I'll get a hold of your Grandmother. However, you have to be sure you want this. Maybe you should go to school tomorrow to get your assignments for the next few days so you don't get behind."

Sakura only nodded in defeat at the logic of that reasoning. She wasn't looking forward to the next day facing all of them. Curling up on her side in bed she drifted to sleep and for once didn't dream about the past.

The next morning Sakura dressed in her school uniform and moved down the hall. Her hair was up in a no business short ponytail. It was a bit longer than when she cut it in the Chunin Exams by a few inches. A familiar mess of blonde hair came bounding towards her. As he was about to hug her she growled.

"Touch me Naruto and I will send you packing to hell."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Save it Uzumaki."

The blonde looked dumb founded. Sasuke was leaning against the wall and was smirking for some odd reason.

"What are you smirking at Uchiha?" she snarled as she turned her fury on Sasuke.

Sakura figured she had a lot of bottled up anger from the past life and she would be damned before she let them gain the upper hand, again.

"Hn," he said.

"For someone who is supposed to be smart your vocabulary is lacking."

"Just because you're pmsing doesn't mean that you have to take it out on everyone else."

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed softly as she sauntered up to him with a coy smile on her face. Sasuke didn't completely relax, but he relaxed enough. Before he could even make a move she had him by the collar. "For your information Sasuke Uchiha I am not pmsing I am just really angry that other thinks for one second that they can use me like some sort of pawn in their sick game."

She pushed him backwards into the locker making him hit his head. Shaking her head she knew this idiot wasn't her Sasuke-kun. That man was long since dead and rotting in a grave that has probably been demolished. Naruto looked extremely worried and she knew this blame should be placed at Gaara's feet and not Naruto's. Shaking her head she went into the classroom no caring who heard her declaration.

Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet. Tenten stood beside the two shocked boys.

"Tenten what happened?" Naruto asked completely forgetting that Sasuke wasn't his old teammate anymore.

"I told them it was too soon to push her that far, but they insisted that time was running short."

"That's stupid. Inner Sakura…"

"Is free and being very angry, and she has a lot to be angry about. Gaara just betrayed their trust as best friends."

"All those bottled up emotions are running rampant now."

"I hear she's leaving," Tenten admitted softly.

"Wha…"

Sasuke listened intently to what they were saying. For some reason this Sakura girl intrigued him like nothing else and yet he didn't show interest.

"Don't tell Gaara, Naruto. He'll try to stop her but I think she needs this time away."

"Damn that bastard Orochimaru. It's putting all of us on edge."

Tenten looked at Sasuke. He looked interested in what they were saying but none of it was registering.

"It's Gaara and Neji's fault for even trying to test her again."

Naruto looked at the doorway where his teammate had vanished through. Running his fingers through his blonde locks he sighed in frustration. He knew Sakura had a lot to be angry about beside this life's Gaara betraying their friendship. In the past Sakura was always looked over when it came to training. Sasuke and himself were the prized students that could do great things or terrible things in Sasuke's point of view. Sakura was always forgotten and left behind. Of course she blossomed underneath Tsunade but that spot light died quickly once that mission to the Sound was issued to her. He was sure that some part of Sakura died that day. Naruto shook his head knowing he shouldn't be thinking this hard about it considering this was their chance to make things right. This lifetime the world's salvation rested solely on Sakura, not him and his immense power with Kyuubi and Sasuke's Sharingan. Naruto's gaze rested on Sasuke. In truth Naruto knew that no one ever deserved to have the immense love that the pink haired woman could give. Shaking his head he went into the class room.

"Come on teme you're going to be late."

Tenten shook her head as she followed the two idiots into the class. It was going to be a long stressful day for all of them.

Hours later

Sakura sighed softly as the last bell rang for the end of the day. Getting up she retrieved the homework for this class for the next few days before shouldering her backpack and moving quickly to her locker. Thankfully she hadn't run into Gaara or Neji. Sakura after some convincing got Inner Sakura back in place and quiet. Getting her books for the next few days she shut it was loud bang and spun the combination quickly. A presence beside her didn't startle her in the least.

"I suggest you move Gaara before I give a mock performance of last night."

She shouldered past him easily before going to the pickup area for parents. Her mother was waiting for her with her bag already in the back.

"You're ready Kura?"

"Ready mom."

Sakura leaned back in her seat and stared out the window. Her mind was completely awash with so many emotions like; confusion, anger, sadness, betrayal and yet the love she felt for all of them still lingered in the forefront of her mind. Sighing in annoyance she drifted to sleep hoping that no dreams of the Leaf came to haunt her.

A/n: Thanks to you my three loyal reviewers. I actually didn't think anyone would like this story at all. Its kinda a weird mix up of a few different things.

KT

A Forgotten Fairy

Ree


	5. Chapter 5: To Grandma's House She Went

Sakura woke to her mother poking her in the side telling her that she was there. Stretching her arms above her head she looked at her Grandmother's mansion with new eyes and smiled. It was the Hokage's mansion. Sakura knew exactly where she was. Walking up to the door she could imagine that it still looked almost the same. A nagging feeling told her that she would explore this familiar, yet changed territory. Sakura reached up to knock on the door but was stopped in mid stride. An all to familiar face was standing there and then squeezing her to death.

"Grandma can't breath," Sakura gasped.

"Oh sorry."

The older woman let her go. The two of them sized each other up. Sakura's mom sat her bag down on the front step and the case of Sakura's laptop carefully beside it.

"Mom I'll be going now," Sakura's mom said.

"I'll take good care of her."

Sakura knew her mother would probably pull something like this but in the end it would be better. Mrs. Haruno hugged her daughter. She handed the girl a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Tenten told me to give this to you. It's her phone number and email address."

Sakura nodded before backing away from her mother to stand beside her Grandmother. They watched the woman leave.

"It's good to see you again Tsunade-sensei."

"Just call me Grandma Tsunade, Sakura."

"What are we going to do first?" Sakura asked softly.

"Today is just a relaxing day. Your first instructor will be here tomorrow to help you regain your chakra control."

Sakura had to smile. She hoped that it was who she thought it was. With care she picked up both her bags and the two headed inside.

"I'm sure you remember where your room is."

"As long as the format of this place hasn't changed then I can get there."

"It hasn't."

With a heavy sigh she walked down the halls. Something stopped her dead in her tracks. Along the wall were portraits of familiar people. She recognized the 3rd and of course the 5th. The portrait labeled the 6th made her start then smile.

"So you finally achieved your dream Naruto."

Shaking her head she opened the door to her old room and went in. It was the same as she remembered it. Laying her things down on the bed she began to unpack. Her laptop was put on her desk and set up. She didn't turn it on. A memory struck her again. Going to her knees she held her head.

_Sakura stood in her room in the Hokage's mansion. Naruto stood right beside her. He was beaten up and weary since he had just returned from a mission. That stupid smile he always wore was still there despite the fact that he looked like crap and ready to fall into a coma at any moment._

"_Sakura-chan why did you bring me here?"_

_She gestured for her blonde haired companion to sit down. He did so but hissed in pain. Sakura shook her head and chuckled at him. Kneeling down in front of him she pushed her healing energies into him. He sighed softly in relief. _

"_Thanks Sakura-chan."_

"_Don't mention it Naruto."_

_Sakura got up and went to the closet and pulled up two loose floorboards in the back and brought out a long metal case and a smaller boxy metal case. She sat down carefully in front of Naruto and laid the boxes out in front of him._

"_What are these Sakura-chan."_

"_I have a feeling that there will come a time when I will die early and won't have time to pass on the things onto someone else. I want them left where they are after today Naruto do you hear me?"_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_You're going to be Hokage someday baka and I want this items to be safe. Only I can get into them and I made sure of it."_

_She pushed a small amount of chakra into both locks and they clicked. "I put a sealing jutsu on them so that time wouldn't touch them while I'm gone."_

_Sakura reached for the longer box. To Naruto it looked like a sword case. Opening it up it was a weird looking sword. It wasn't a katana. He was confused by it. The blade had a curve to it and tied to the hilt was two ribbons one of hunter green and the other black. On top of the sword was a scroll. His curiosity was perked then._

"_What's on the scroll?"_

"_A jutsu that I created," she sighed softly. "It combines my chakra and strength into the blade and I can focus it and hone on the attacker. It's odd but I haven't quiet worked out the kinks in it."_

_Naruto chuckled at that. Now he was curious about the other box. He watched her close up the box and reseals the sword in. Reaching for the other box she opened it to reveal the contents to him. Inside was a duplicate copy of their team picture, and a headband from the Leaf._

"_Who's band is that?"_

"_It's mine. I kept the old black band for when the 3rd died and changed the normal blue band to red to suit me."_

_He nodded but he wasn't smiling. There were so many regrets that day but it couldn't be changed. Shaking his head he looked in the box again. There was a vial of sand and Naruto could easily guess who that was from. She put it aside. There was a shuriken in the box next. What caught his attention was the symbol on it. Emblazoned on the dark metal star was the Uchiha symbol. The blonde expected Sakura to start crying, but she didn't her eyes didn't even shine as she put it aside. Then she pulled out another picture it was of him, Sai, and Sakura. The last item was a piece of paper or so he thought. She unfolded the paper to reveal a flattened cherry blossom. It looked well preserved. Naruto was sad now. _

"_This cherry blossom is the representation of my innocence Naruto."_

"_Sakura…"_

"_I have to put my innocence away because I've been assigned a mission that my innocence isn't needed."_

"_Tsunade isn't sending you into Sound, is she?"_

"_I can't tell you Naruto."_

_She was sure that he could see the sadness in her eyes. Closing her eyes she put back the contents of the box and sealed it up and put both back in their spot._

Sakura gasped softly. Looking around she tried to get herself calmed down. Getting up she moved towards the closet and went for the two boards in the back that were still loose. Pulling them up both boxes were still in there. She pulled them out and blew the dust off of them. She was impressed on how good the boxes still looked. Trying to concentrate like she had before, she forced a small amount of her chakra in the smallest box. It opened. There were a few things in it that weren't there before, a stuffed orange fox, probably from Naruto. Three more headbands joined her black one. Pulling them out she looked at them closely. One was a Leaf headband that had a scratch mark through it. Another one was a Sound headband that had blood splattered all over the cloth of the band and a few splatters on the plate. The next one was her red banded headband. There was blood splattered all over hers too. The sound of shifting cloth in the doorway made her look up.

"Naruto found you and Sasuke the day you two died. He brought back your bodies. I took both of your headbands and the Sound band that had been on Sasuke and placed it in there for you."

"Who's band is the Sound's?"

"I assumed Orochimaru's."

Sakura sighed softly tracing the symbol and scratch mark across Sasuke's headband in an almost loving manner. Putting them down she went to close the box, but Tsunade kneeling next to her stopped her. Tsunade picked up the red banded one and motioned for Sakura to bow her head.

"I haven't earned it yet."

"To me you have Sakura."

Tsunade tied to band in its normal place behind her bangs like before. Sakura stood up feeling the weird yet familiar weight on her head. Going to the full length mirror in her room she looked at herself. Reaching up carefully she pulled out her ponytail and let her pink lock flow out around her. Looking at herself she was a far cry from being who she use to be but it was time to become a ninja again.

"I think we need to wash the blood off your band and then well begin training tomorrow."

Sakura nodded her head and slipped the band off. Tsunade took it away to be cleaned. Suddenly her phone rang. It was the general ring tone. Flipping her phone open she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Sakura!!" she heard Tenten call. "Did you make it?"

"Yeah I did. I assume mom gave you my number?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have to go my Grandma is calling me. I'll talk with you later Tenten."

Sakura hung up after hearing her consent. Looking over her shoulder at the familiar blue banded Leaf headband she was reminded that Sasuke wasn't Sasuke anymore. Of course she should have known it would be just like before. He was there but always out of her reach. Sinking to her knees she sighed softly. Deciding that a nap was in order she laid herself down on the modern bed and lay there thinking until unconsciousness claimed her. She woke sometime later to the sound of 'Enter the Sandman' playing. Ignoring it she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It rang again three more times, and she ignored him the entire time.

"Leave me alone Sandman," she whispered softly.

"You should at least answer it Sakura," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

It wasn't her Grandmother. She smiled into the pillows before sitting up. In the doorway was a figure she figured she'd never see again. He even still wore his mask still and a familiar orange book was in his hands.

"Old habits die hard don't they Kakashi-sensei?" she asked playfully.

"I guess so Sakura."

She got up and rushed him. His arms were open ready to receive the hug. Sakura noticed he was more affectionate than before. His chest rumbled with a gentle chuckle. It had been so long since she actually talked to him. After her training with Tsunade started Sakura never had time for anyone much less her old sensei. Now she regretted it. Not long after her completion of her training she went up against the Sound and died beside Sasuke.

"So how's the team?"

"Naruto is the same old. Sai is Sai enough said, and Sasuke is still clueless."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. Reaching forward he ruffled her hair. "Kakashi-sensei I'm 17 you can stop doing that."

"It's so fun though…"

Shaking her head she sat down and gestured for him to join her on the floor underneath the bay window in her room. He sank gracefully beside her.

"So I take it you're going to start my training tomorrow?"

"Yep, just like the old days."

"Not quiet…" she replied sadly trailing off as she looked out the window.

"Sakura…"

"I wasn't anything special at the time Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto always had to protect me."

He winced at that. Sakura's self worth problems had been partially his fault he knew. Sasuke and Naruto had so much energy that needed to be tamed. "Don't fret Kakashi-sensei I'm not that little girl anymore. I've changed and grew stronger."

The familiar fire in her eyes was burning brightly. That made him smile inwardly. She would prove to them in her own way that she didn't need to be protected like before. She didn't need protectors now she needed teachers and teammates.

"I hear you and Gaara are best friends."

"Were."

"Were?"

"He and Neji decided to attack me at 3 a.m. to test my reaction time. I had just remembered that day of my past life in great detail, so I hadn't had time to adjust or test the knowledge I had."

He watched her cheeks turn pink. "I actually punched him with chakra in my fist."

"I bet he was feeling that the next morning."

"I wouldn't know I didn't talk to him. I told him to keep his distance."

Kakashi frowned. This wasn't his Sakura. "What he and Neji did made Inner Sakura come out in force and she was pissed. I was trying to wrap my mind around Naruto and the others being at my school as exchange students, and Sasuke is engaged."

He knew of the girl's inner self. She was much like Kyuubi to Naruto. The silver haired man realized that Inner Sakura had a lot of anger buried away and Gaara and Neji had provoked her by using underhanded tactics to get her to try and remember. He didn't voice it but it was just like Sasuke and it was a no wonder she didn't want to talk with him until she calmed down. Bottled up rage was a good and on the flip side a bad thing. Sakura had used the bottled up rage to prove to Gaara that she wouldn't be pushed around like before.

"Sasuke engaged? To who?"

Sakura shrugged and looked back out the window. The emotions running through her were too fresh and the wounds still bled like nothing else. There was so much to come to grips with and it was coming at her to fast. She needed this time away to at least adjust and try to control the power she was starting to remember having. She could feel it now boiling beneath the surface waiting for an outlet.

"Dinner should be ready soon."

"I'm not really hungry. I'm just really tired and it's hard letting all of this sink in."

"Rest then and we'll talk more later."

"I'd like that."

She smiled and hugged her sensei one more time before the silver haired man vanished in a cloud of smoke. Shaking her head she retreated to her bed and fell into it. Curling up underneath the covers she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Training Day 1 and Surprises

Sakura dropped on her bed in a heap. Her training had taken its toll on her body, and the worst part was the fact that it was the first day. Groaning in protest she shifted till she was comfortable even though every muscle in her body protested in anger. Before she slipped into sleep she sighed;

"Sasuke."

Wrapped around her wrist was his headband with the scratch mark through it. Her red banded one was in its place in her hair. Her hands relaxed as sleep claimed her completely.

_Sakura was in a secluded part of a forest in the Mist Country. Flexing her hands she had a good grip on the swords in her hands. The green and black ribbons danced wildly. Lately she had Tenten teaching her the ways of a sword and once she graduated that she took on two. Both were balanced perfectly for her. Deciding that she had neglected her practice of late she took the two blades up. Getting down in a crouch she was about to start the training dance that Tenten always put her through when warming up. Before she could even start the dance she noticed a powerful chakra trying to hide itself. If they were a threat she'd take care of them, but as long as they didn't attack neither would she. Closing her eyes she moved through the moves with practiced ease. She stopped when the presence landed gracefully behind her._

"_Getting careless?" the voice asked._

_She didn't need to turn around to know who it was that stood behind her. There was no mistaking that voice for anyone else's. Her heart clenched in her chest._

"_Why are you here?"_

"_Just passing through."_

_Sakura shook her head and twirled one of the swords with grace making the ribbons dance and flutter. With care and a heavy sigh she sheathed both of the blades on her back. _

"_You've taken up sword fighting?"_

"_Obviously," she said softly._

_She was about ready to leap up in the nearest tree and return to her hotel but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "What Sasuke?" she said tiredly._

_She turned to get a look at the boy who stole her whole heart a long time ago. He had grown a little taller and his hair was a bit longer than before but still the messy spiky look. Her eyes traveled to his headband and shook her head and tried to get him to let her go._

"_Why are you running?"_

"_I'm not running Sasuke."_

"_It looks like running to me."_

"_You would know all about that wouldn't you?" she snapped tiredly._

_She watched his eyes bleed red and his grip on her shoulder tighten. Sakura didn't even flinch or show any fear. He must have seen it and let her go, but his eyes were still crimson. "Sasuke I'm too tired to fight with you now."_

_She turned her back on him and headed towards the inn. Reaching up she held onto her shoulder that Sasuke had grabbed. Only hours before she had gotten into a fight with several Sound ninjas. Had she turned to look at him he would have noticed him looking at his blood stained hand._

"_You're hurt," he stated bluntly._

_She stopped hearing his words. There wasn't any emotion in his voice and it made her shake her head again before moving on. With her head down she wasn't paying attention to much until she ran into a muscled chest. She sighed heavily against said navy blue clad chest._

"_I got into a fight with some Sound ninjas probably friends of yours."_

_His left arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer while his other hand came up and brushed back a few strands of hair from her face. To her there was no emotion in his eyes. _

"_You should get this…"_

"_Save it Sasuke. It's not like you care anyway."_

_The look on his face made her doubt her words, but she couldn't afford to let him in again. Sure she still loved him but that was the past. For the sake of her village she'd buried that love for the now Missing Nin. "Sasuke let go of me."_

_She couldn't even struggle as they vanished and reappeared in a room. Looking at the floor near the door she knew exactly whose room this was. Her bag lay where she left it. Her tired mind was trying to focus on everything. She placed the two swords gently in their case._

"_Take your shirt off," he demanded._

_Her mind hadn't gone south at the command, but she was wary of the Uchiha. There was so much that could go wrong with her shirt off, and she wasn't willing to risk it._

"_No. I'll heal it later."_

"_Take the shirt off Sakura."_

"_You can't tell me what to do Sasuke."_

"_I'm not going to rape you," he snarled._

_Sakura stood up and placed her hand on the wound and pushed the little charka she had into the wound sealing it up. Her vision began to swim. Sighing softly she sat down on her bed and rubbed her forehead. Closing her eyes she laid back not caring he was in the room. Sleep was looming closer and closer making her want to trust him enough to sleep in his presence, even if he was a Missing Nin. In her mind he was still her Sasuke-kun. _

_When she woke again Sasuke was leaning against the farthest wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He stood looked as handsome as before with a rougher look about him, but the boy that he use to be was still under there. _

"_You shouldn't be up Sakura."_

"_Why are you still here?" she asked quietly._

_He had no answer for her. Pushing off the wall he moved towards the bed. His feet padded softly on the hardwood floors. He had long since abandoned his sandals for bare feet. Sakura absently scooted over making room for him to lie down beside her. The Uchiha lay beside her and brought the covers up around them. Reaching forward his arms wrapped around her waist and brought her up against him. Her head was underneath his chin and was pillowed on his shoulder. Hesitantly her arm came up and wrapped around his waist the other hand came up and laid overtop his heart. His free hand came up and brushed the pink colored locks out of her eyes. Her eyes were getting heavy with his scent surrounding her. It was warm and comforting, but she couldn't exactly place what it was that he smelled like. _

"_Sleep," he breathed softly against her hair._

"_Love you," she sighed softly against his chest. "Sasuke-kun."_

_She didn't hear anything falling into the darkness._

_Sakura woke up completely alone. A disappointed sigh escaped her throat. Rubbing her head she almost wondered if it had been a dream. Looking over at the night stand a single cherry blossom lay there. A shuriken case lay on the desk beneath the cherry blossom. Getting up she went to examine the odd gift. The small case had the Uchiha symbol stitched on it. Opening it up and dropping the contents in her hand she was shocked to find a single shuriken in her hand and the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on the metal. Smiling softly she looked towards the window wondering what was going through the Missing Nin's mind. _

Sakura woke up and smiled softly. She had pushed that memory so far back in her consciousness that she had almost forgotten it existed. Reaching for her box she brought out the said case and shuriken and absently and almost lovingly traced the symbol on the weapon. Leaning against the wall she sighed softly as her fingers ran over the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke."

Looking towards the sky she wondered what he was doing at that point.

In the middle of a track a certain Uchiha stopped in mid stride. Reaching up over his heart his hand rested there. Looking towards the sky he sighed softly. His mind was so focused on remembering what he was missing that he failed to pay attention to the blonde headed idiot sneaking up on him. As Naruto leapt for Sasuke the Uchiha was able to counter the attempted attack and slammed the blonde on the ground with a heavy thud.

"You failed again baka."

Naruto frowned up at Sasuke's distant look and what he called him. Naruto actually missed Sasuke calling him dobe. Deciding to test and tease him a bit.

"Missing Sakura-chan, teme?"

The look on Naruto's face was one a family pet kitsune would give after he had ate the family chickens. Sasuke looked down at his companion and noticed the look. His mind wasn't quiet registering what the baka was saying but when it did Sasuke had to fight the urge to pulverize the moron. Feeling a glare on his back he turned to look over his shoulder at the red head. Sasuke would never admit that there was something about the pink haired girl that had drawn him to her. Just like that day that she had been sent to the nurse. It had been like she had called to him for help. The feeling had been so overwhelming that he had to go. So asking the sensei for permission her left to go find the pink haired girl. He found her about ready to collapse. Instinct made him jump forward and catch her.

"Oh Gaara stop glaring daggers at Uchiha," Neji said from the side.

His arms were crossed as he stood there in the small forming group. Slowly but steadily they were gathering together in this spot ready to face the threat that was coming. The main person involved was missing and the second one was still clueless.

"You can't go at it now Gaara," Tenten sighed unhappily.

"Yeah Gaara you made Sakura-chan leave the first time, and don't make her sad when she gets back," Naruto yelled in an obnoxious manner.

Gaara was about to go for Naruto but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The entire area went into dead silence. They could even hear crickets chirping in the distance.

"Now is not the time for fighting here Shukaku container. There are others out there that need to be taken care of."

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed in distain.

"So you remember?" Naruto asked.

"Obviously, Naruto," Tenten huffed. "What are you doing here Itachi?"

"I came to deliver the message that Sasuke's Fiancée has gotten her past lover back and refuses to marry him."

"That's convenient," Sai stated dryly.

Sasuke stood there not believing that she could do that to him like this, telling his brother instead of him. Then he remembered a conversation they had one day about their marriage.

_Sasuke looked up at his fiancée. She sat down beside him with the grace born of a noble lady. It disgusted him a bit. _

"_What is it that you needed to talk about?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sasuke this is a forced marriage and I will make do with what I have, but I will inform you that I cannot love you in the least."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because my heart belongs to someone else and I haven't found him yet."_

"_So you don't know this person?"_

"_No, I know him very well it's just the fact that he was sent away when he was young. I've been looking for him ever since."_

"_Is that all?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone._

"_Isn't there someone you love with all your heart?"_

"_No, there isn't."_

_He rose to leave. The Uchiha turned his back on his fiancée headed for the door. "She's out there Sasuke and I'd imagine she has pink hair and emerald eyes."_

_Sasuke ignored that and walked away._

Sasuke smiled. She had known all the time. His fiancée had been waiting for someone and she had told him that so was he. He never would have believed it if he hadn't met the pink haired girl himself. He didn't even know why she was important to him but maybe when she returned he would get the answers from her.


	7. Chapter 7: Return, Dance, and Trouble

Before Sakura had realized it a week passed and it was Friday. Her bags were packed ready to go back to the real world. Her headband never left her head nor did the scratched headband around her wrist move. It was a reminder that not everything has a happy ending. Rubbing her forehead she picked up her bag. Kakashi was leaning against the wall.

"You've done well Sakura," the older man said softly.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi watched the girl he trained twice. She had grown since the little girl he knew so long ago. Now stood before him was a woman on a mission. His eyes drifted again to the headband around her wrist and sighed softly. Even after all this time she held onto her love for Sasuke. Sakura clicked the lock on the sword case shut. When Tsunade presented her with the twin of the first blade Sakura almost cried. Kakashi watched with a heavy heart as the girl didn't even shed a few tears. The twin of Sakura's blade had been given to Sasuke, very few people knew that. They had assumed that she had lost the twin in a battle but only himself, Naruto, and Tsunade knew about where the twin was.

"You all right Kakashi?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Yeah Sakura, just thinking."

"This week has gone by fast hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has."

"So you coming back to see the others?"

"I'll be there in a few days."

"Tsunade is worried Sasuke won't remember in time to help me when the time comes."

"I'm sure it'll take a bit of a push to get him to remember Sakura. Sasuke was always a bit hardheaded."

She smiled at him before going past him towards her waiting mother. The older woman took her up in a hug and led her back to the car. Sakura sighed as she looked over her shoulder at the house that hand been her home for the past week. Once they were in the car driving Sakura looked out the window and her mind was in deep thought.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah mom?"

"There is a dance tomorrow."

"I obviously can't go."

"I made arrangements and I bought you a dress while you were away."

"Maybe I didn't want to go mom."

"But Sakura you could make a grand entrance wearing your headbands."

Sakura's hand came up and absently traced the headband on her wrist. Her fingers moved over the leaf symbol and the scratch mark over and over again absently.

"I don't want them to notice it's me mom."

"Why Sakura?"

"Because I'm different."

The older woman sighed. She needed to get Sakura to go to this dance. She had gotten word that Sasuke's engagement had been broken off. Mrs. Haruno knew that Sasuke had to tell Sakura himself but it wouldn't matter because he didn't even remember who he was. Even if he didn't remember there was a chance that he'd fall in love again. Her daughter's eyes were a darker shade of green. They were harder and not showing any of the girlish innocence that Sakura once held.

"Sakura go to find yourself again to mingle among your friends."

"I don't want to."

"Sakura please. You can stay an hour and then leave if you want."

"Mom…"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything mom. I'm tired and I haven't…"

"Gaara wouldn't stop calling me asking where you were."

"Don't you mean Sabaku no Gaara?" she asked bitterly.

"No, you're best friend Gaara. He's been worried about you."

"I'm just a means to an end."

"I can give you a hooded black cape if you wish to hide yourself and the bands and a mask."

"Mom I don't…"

"Sakura you're a senior in high school soon to be 18. There aren't many dances left and it might be your last you never know."

"Thanks mom," Sakura stated dryly.

Sakura knew better than anyone that it could very well be her last days on earth. The truth was that she wasn't ready to face the others yet especially Sasuke. There was a minor detail that she remembered when she was in the middle of training that made her start and then her opponent had gotten the best of her. With that memory so vivid she didn't know if she could face him again. Flopping back against the car seat she stared up at the cloth ceiling of the car.

"I'll go but only for an hour."

"All right. You're going to be the prettiest girl there!" her mother gushed.

Sakura sighed in annoyance and knew she was going to regret this. It was one of those feelings you got in the pit of your stomach that told you that something bad was going to happen. She was glad the dance wasn't tonight. Her entire body ached. All she needed right now was a hot bath and a nice long sleep. Yawning slightly she couldn't wait for that hot bath.

Once they arrived home Sakura put her bags down on her bed and carefully put her laptop and sword case on her desk. Digging through her bag she pulled out the picture of Team 7 and placed it on her night stand. Taking down her hair she went to take a long bath. Sakura was able to get her body to relax enough and the muscles stopped hurting. Once she was done with that she quickly dressed for bed. Sighing heavily she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to her mother knocking on her door. Sakura was glad her mother had woken her. The dream she had hadn't been so friendly. Despite the fact that she had been training as hard as she could she managed to finish her latest book. The latest copy was sent to her editor. Running her fingers through her hair she went towards the sword case.

"Sakura are you up already?"

"I'm up."

"Good get up and shower we're going to go get your hair done."

"Mom, people will see."

"No they won't I promise."

Sakura dressed in a buttoned down shirt and black pants. Slipping on her shoes she followed her mom.

"You didn't shower?"

"I took one last night."

Sakura still had her crimson Leaf band in her hair and the scratched one around her wrist.

"Sakura why do you keep that scratched Headband?"

"It's a link to the past."

Sakura wouldn't say anymore than that. When they arrived Sakura looked around nervously for anyone she knew but no one. Carefully she took out her Leaf headband and wrapped it around her other wrist. The woman took her and sat her down in a seat and did her hair up. Her only request had been that her bangs hand freely so that her headband would stay in place. Her hair was up in a small twist and the rest of the hair hung down in curls. The woman wanted to put pretty hair clips but she refused.

Getting up the two woman returned home. Sakura went to her closet and took out the dress. The creation was obviously pink though more of a baby pink than the bubblegum pink of her hair. It was a spaghetti strapped dress. The material felt like silk against her skin and it flowed down to the floor. From just under her breasts down flowed light pink lace flowed around the dress, in between her breasts the lace had a slit that ran to the ground leaving a view of the silk material underneath. Sakura felt sad. She had never had a chance in the past life to have fun like this. On a hook beside the dress was a black hooded cape. Smiling she put it on. Taking her headband off her wrist she tied it back in place trying not to disturb the elegant curls.

Once she was ready she came down and her mother took pictures much to the pink headed girl's embarrassment.

"My baby is so pretty," her mother gushed.

"Mom stop being a sap."

"Knock them dead."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. They went to the car and drove to the music hall where they'd have the dance.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. He didn't know why he was there. Just about everyone had a date except for him, not that he cared anyway. Even Gaara had a date. Looking around the room the set up kind of made him sick. It was a Valentines Day dance. So hearts and pink everywhere on the walls and floor. There were very few splashes of red. The soft murmur of the dancing couples stopped suddenly. Looking up he noticed a cloaked figure walking in. It was a woman obviously. Something about her made his heart beat speed up. Guys and girls alike gathered around the new arrival wanting to know who it was. The girl skillfully dodged their attempts to talk. Tenten walked up to the girl and hugged her much to everyone's shock and amazement. The girls let go of each other and the girl's hand came up. There was something silver and blue wrapped around her wrist. The hood fell back to reveal pink locks. His eyes traveled to her headband. It was red with a silver plate on it. There were gasps in the crowd as they recognized the band for what it was. It looked familiar to him for some reason so he moved forward towards her.

Sakura looked around at all her friends once Tenten made her take the hood off. The familiar faces gasped at the band in her hair she guessed. The one around her wrist was hidden in the shadows of the cloak. That band was reserved for only one person's eyes. A slow song began to play. The couples scattered to dance with their partners leaving Sakura to watch them sadly.

"Will you dance with me Sakura?" a familiar deep voice said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled at him. He had his hand held out to her. Reaching forward she took his hand and he lead them out to the dance floor. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. Leaning forward she rested her head on his shoulder. Their free hands were intertwined. Sakura felt content in his arms knowing that it wouldn't ever last.

"What's the headband for?" he asked softly.

"Which one?" she asked softly not realizing the mistake.

They stopped and he brought up her wrist and looked at it closely. Looking up into his dark eyes she wondered if he'd remember. There was nothing but confusion and something else that she couldn't define.

"What does this symbol mean?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves bestowed these bands to teenagers that displayed great ninja skills after graduating from an academy. Then they were placed in a three man team with a sensei and they would train together. So it's the symbol of the Leaf Village."

"And the scratch mark?"

"When a Ninja feels they cannot abide by the rules of their Village they scratch the band and declare themselves a Missing Ninja. The person this band use to belong to abandoned his village for the sake of power."

Sakura was getting all choked up remembering all this. Pushing back from Sasuke she fled from the man into the crowd and ended up on a balcony. Staring up at the stars she allowed her tears to flow. A presence behind her didn't even make her start. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She knew the scent surrounding her. It was a dessert smell, one of wind and sand.

"I'm sorry Kura," he whispered softly.

"It's all right Gaara. You and Neji had no other choice one way or another I had to become who I once was."

Gaara sighed behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What did the Uchiha say that upset you so?" the red head asked softly.

Sakura brought her wrist up showing him the scarred band. He looked at it closely before dropping it. He knew exactly who that band belonged to once.

"It's his isn't it?"

"No, it's not his. This band belonged to a Missing Nin that died a long time ago."

"There is always hope Sakura."

"Hope is something I can't afford to believe in."

"You're starting to sound like him and I combined Sakura. Hope was something that not many of us had but we believed in something other than the power."

"He still left and you became something greater than yourself."

Gaara tried to understand but couldn't even fathom what she had gone through. It was one of those things that kept him from asking half the things that he wanted to, like to ask why it was that she still held on even though there was no chance that he'd return to her. Gaara shook his head and let go of her to move in front of her so he was facing the doorway.

"So tell me what happened while you were gone?"

"Training, more training, and did I mention training."

"They ran you into the ground?"

"No exactly. The first day yes but as more came back to me the rest was easy."

Sakura looked out over the balcony over Gaara's shoulder sadly. He must have noticed because he was in front of her really close bringing her chin up gently.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you," she sighed softly.

She wasn't even sure how to go about telling the person that should know what should have been said a long time ago. Some part of her was determined that he never know, especially if he was engaged to someone. It wouldn't be fair if she brought up the past now. Suddenly her phone went off. Looking at the number she was confused on who it could be.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Be warned he's coming for you," a voice hissed over the phone. "But for his vessel more over."

"I'll see all of you burn in hell before that happens."

"What makes you sure you have a chance?"

Then the line went dead. Sakura cursed softly. Putting her phone away she looked at Gaara.

"I take it wasn't a friendly call," Gaara stated dryly.

"I need you to spread the word among our peers that tomorrow we're meeting up and its time to be reunited with our teams."

"Should I tell them now?"

"No, let them have their fun tonight. Tell them when the dance is over. Make Naruto help you, and if he doesn't comply tell him I said so."

Gaara nodded. With a few hand seals Sakura was gone. A startled gasp made him turn around to see a dumbfounded Sasuke. Gaara rolled his eyes before pushing past Sasuke to go find the blonde Kyuubi vessel.

Sakura landed heavily in her room. She crashed to her knees and tears began to flow down her face. Her hand curled into a fist and she slammed it down on the ground. The house shook a bit but no damage. Getting up she stood before her vanity and furiously tore out the hair clips. Her hair swayed freely. Going to her closet she removed the nice dress and cape. She changed into a pants and a tank top. Going to her box she pulled out her kunai pouch and strapped it to her hip. Going to the katana case she brought out the twin swords. Strapping them to her back she was ready.

"Sakura are you all right I felt the house shutter?"

"I'm going out to train mom."

"Sakura…"

Before the woman could protest Sakura was gone.

Sakura landed softly in the middle of a forest. Before training she always turned her phone off to avoid being disturbed. Unsheathing both swords she began an old dance that so long ago she created herself. It was the beginning of her jutsu for these twin blades.

Two hours later and a decimated clearing later

Sakura breathed heavily before turning her back on the damage she had done. Her muscles didn't ache like she thought they would. Looking at her phone as she turned it on it was around midnight. Sighing again she poofed home and landed gracefully in her room. Sitting down at her laptop she began to type furiously.

_They didn't know. She slid across the ground to try and stop her flight. Her skirt flared up and around her legs. Her gloved hands were bringing up dirt as she slid. She had felt his aura close. There was no mistaking it for what it was. Without regards to her mission or what she knew she had to do she leapt forward into the trees. Green blurred past her in an unending wave until the tree line ended. There in the middle of the battle field stood a familiar form. He was taller and more defined. His hair was a bit longer and wilder. There was no mistake in who it was. They didn't move towards each other or greet one another after a long time. The green and black ribbons danced and fluttered behind her. Finally getting tired of waiting she jumped from the tree she was perched in and landed ten feet away from him still facing his back. For a moment she wondered if that was all she'd ever see of him, his back._

"_What are you doing so close to the Leaf?" she asked._

_She wasn't going to demand anything of him because it would be pointless. He'd reply with his two letter response and that wouldn't get any answers. _

"_Not happy to see me Sakura?" _

"_Sasuke you are to close to Leaf."_

_He turned around and his eyes were a bloody red. Sakura didn't even flinch as she stared into the deep crimson pools. If he wanted to hurt her he would have done so already or so she told herself. Tilting her head to the side she looked at him curiously there was something different about him but she couldn't exactly place what it was. She'd never dare to hope that he'd come back to the village. She had long ago relieved Naruto of that pledge even though she was sure that the blonde was still looking._

"_When did you take up swords Sakura?"_

"_A year ago."_

_She carefully drew both blades. Sasuke hadn't even moved an inch. On reflex she twirled the one in her right hand before doing it seconds later with its twin. She knew that he wasn't here for idol chit chat so she looked him in the eyes again._

"_What are you doing here Sasuke?"_

"_Passing through."_

_Sakura wanted to growl at that answer. It was the same one every time. Couldn't he change it for once and use something more interesting. She was about to say something when he added. "To see you."_

"_Why me and why now?"_

"_Do I have to have a reason?"_

"_Stop asking questions to avoid answering mine."_

_Before she could snap at him further he was in front of her. His hands touched her cheeks gently. It surprised her. Her grip on the blades relaxed. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but old habits die hard. Sakura pulled back from his touch even though she knew she wanted it. Stepping back far enough she resheathed one of the blades and left the other in her hand. The ribbons fluttered. _

"_You should go Sasuke before the ANBU catch you."_

_There was something in his eyes that made her curious again. He was showing small emotions but they were there. He reached forward again and pulled her against his chest. His hand came up and gently caressed her face. Leaning down he kissed her softly before pulling back and vanishing. _

"_I think I'll keep this katana for old times sake Sakura, see you around," she heard him whisper in her ear from behind._

_Sighing in annoyance at his antics she wondered where he learned that from. Shaking her head she turned and returned back to the village and trying to think of a good excuse as to why the twin of her blade was missing._

Sakura smiled at that small bit and saved the document before stretching and changing. Slipping under the covers she drifted to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be another long day.

A/N: This chapter was a bit longer than most. Hoped you enjoyed. Review Please!!


	8. Ch 8: Battle Training and A Flame Jutsu

Sakura woke and quickly dressed in her black cargo pants and a red long sleeve shirt that had the Haruno Clan symbol on the back. Strapping her blades to her back and her kunai pouch to her hip, she was ready for battle. On a second note she strapped her mp3 player to her hip as well. Deciding not to waste the chakra it would take to poof to where she needed to go she opted for roof hopping. She skipped to the song 'Land of Confusion'. Opening her window she climbed out onto the sill and made a leap for the house next door. She landed gracefully on the roof. She began to hum the tune and sing the words in her head until a favorite part came up and she'd sing aloud. She landed on another roof before leaping forward when a particular heavy bass cord was hit. It didn't take her long to land gracefully in the center of the clearing. She was alone for the time being. Leaping up into the nearest sturdy tree she sat on one of the think branches to await the others arrival. Leaning back against the truck and letting one of her legs dangle off the side she closed her eyes and let what ever was playing wash over her.

The slow melody of 'What Hurts the Most' started making her flinch and her hand clench at her sides. There was a burning sensation behind her eyes. Bending her head forward, she let the tears flow. In the past she wished she had this song to listen to. She'd be so depressed all the time. A wind stirred around her and a familiar gritty substance landed on her hands. She didn't need anyone to tell her who sat beside her.

He reached forward and took one of the ear pieces out and stuck it in his ear to listen to what she was listening to. The red head frowned at the song. He realized what the song was as it played and realized that it spoke a lot about watching someone walk away. That defined Sasuke and Sakura's relationship in a nut shell back then. Of course he knew that he didn't know everything.

Sakura took out the other ear piece as the song ended. Her eyes came open and tears still stood in her eyes. Gaara reached forward and brushed the tears away.

"It'll be different this time around Sakura."

She sighed softly before turning off the device and looking out over the vast forest.

"No one can ever know that though Gaara. It's one of those things in life that we can never be sure of. It could happen the exact same way or it could turn out differently."

"Hope for the best Sakura."

"Hope is something I've forgotten how to do."

Gaara shook his head the tapped Sakura's forehead.

"Even if you forget how to hope Sakura you're heart will remember how to do it."

"It's hard to believe you're Sabaku no Gaara," she said softly as she leaned against her best friend.

Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were trained forward. Sakura followed his gaze and realized they weren't alone anymore. Their chakra signatures blazed strongly for her to know them. Neji, Tenten, and Hinata landed in the clearing first. Naruto soon followed. Kiba with Akamaru, Sai, and Shino came in too. Sakura watched as familiar faces gathered before her. The next group to follow made her and Gaara start. Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and a female they didn't know trailing behind Deidara came in who they defined as Alexial. A guy that Sakura had never seen before stood beside Itachi. He had black hair and icy blue eyes. Sakura looked at Gaara questioningly wondering if he knew who the black haired man was. Gaara only shrugged. Then the black haired man heaved a huge sword over his shoulder in a familiar pose.

"It's Kisame," Sakura breathed.

Sighing softly Sakura stood. She hadn't expected anyone to show up besides those in her school that knew, and she half expected Lee to show up and pronounce his undying love for her. This meeting turned into a battle like the Chunin Exams that they went through so long ago. There were fourteen of them respectfully but Itachi thought it a waste of his time. Typical Uchiha ego trip went through most of the Leaf Ninja's minds. Kisame waited in the back ground. He knew he was strong but wanted to see who came out on top. As Sai and Neji were the first two up. Sakura was to excited to pay attention to the battle her and Naruto were up next. She had an ace up her sleeve and a smirk graced her features as her eyes shifted to Itachi. She was so focused on her inner thoughts that she didn't notice that Sai and Neji had finished their battle.

"Come on Sakura-chan we're up."

Naruto playfully dragged her into the arena of sorts. She stood there looking confused for a moment before shaking it off.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in concern.

She shook her head to clear it of something in the back of her mind. Putting her ear pieces in her ears she flipped to a song that felt was right even though it wasn't what she called a battle song, 'Darkness' by Disturbed came through the line. Looking up she watched Naruto carefully as he sank into a fighting pose. She did the same. Neither made to make the first move, but Naruto being the hot head he was made the first and leapt at her with a predictable head on attack. She dodged backwards. The kick aimed for her head missed. She wasn't going to pull out her ace yet. Closing her eyes she allowed the music to wash over her. Shooting her eyes open she leapt for the moron standing in front of her. Familiar hand signs made her roll her eyes in annoyance. _'Of course he'd pull this. It's Naruto and he's famous for his shadow clone jutsu.' _Her mind reasoned out. She dodged backwards to avoid an onslaught of kunai. Now it was her turn. Naruto expertly dodge the barrage of kunai that flew at him. The blonde failed to notice the strings attached to the kunai lead to her hand until she gathered the strings in her mouth. In slow motion she formed the seals of the attack. _'I was so weak back then. I couldn't even protect the ones I loved so dearly. Sasuke! I couldn't stop Orochimaru from hurting him. I was too weak! Even when it came time to protect them I didn't do so well. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai have always had to protect her from everything. I'm strong now. Sasuke I need your strength for one last stand to finally put to rest this haunting past.' _her mind reality sunk in. Naruto was frozen in place between the strings and very pale. Sakura swore for a moment a warm hand ran down her arm and a soft voice whisper in her ear.

'_I'm here,'_ it said softly.

Sakura's eyes hardened.

"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Flames that took the shapes of dragons shot down the strings towards Naruto, but to be expected the blonde dodged out of the way. She expected that she with a quick jerk of the strings she had Naruto tangled in the wires. The blonde struggled hard and yelped in pain. It was then that she realized what she had done and let go of the strings and the fire was snuffed out. She dashed forward to inspect Naruto's wounds. It was just a slight burn running up his leg. Focusing her chakra she let the green energy heal the over anxious blonde. The look in Naruto's eyes hurt.

"What the hell were you thinking?" the blonde demanded harshly. "And where the hell did you learn a fire jutsu?"

Sakura remained quiet as she rose. This wasn't what she wanted. Sighing softly she pushed chakra in her feet to leave but the flash of black hair stopped her. Sasuke had been watching the battle. She wondered how he even knew where to find them. Had he remembered he would have sensed their chakras, but he didn't she could see it in his eyes. Before she could attempt to run she was tackled from behind by Naruto.

"Answer me Sakura!"

"What does it matter where I learned it Naruto? I learned the jutsu to protect myself nothing more."

"Did you turn to Itachi?" Naruto hissed.

Everyone gasped except for Kisame and Itachi.

"Yes, Itachi taught me the jutsu at my insistence. I didn't ask for any other Uchiha secret moves dealing with fire but that one."

"So that's where you went for two days," they heard Deidara exclaim but at this moment no one cared that the blonde spoke.

She kicked the blonde away from her knowing he'd be sporting a really bad bruise later. The sad part was that she didn't care. All of them insisted on turning on her once they realized that things were becoming different than how they happened before, first Gaara and Neji and now Naruto.

"You've sided with Missing Nins too many times Sakura," the blonde hissed dangerously.

"That's in the damned past Naruto! They're not Missing Nins anymore! Itachi came to my week of training at Tsunade's insistence. So do not begin to think that you can lecture me on duty and honor."

She turned away from the shocked faces of her comrades. Turning swiftly she threw something at Naruto and then vanished. Leaving a stunned group and an even more stunned and confused Sasuke in her wake.

Naruto had let what she threw at him hit his face. It was soft. The object hit the ground with a soft thud. Looking down it was an almost matching stuffed animal of the kitsune he gave her except this one was red where hers had been orange. Reaching down he picked it up and realized how big of an ass he had just been. Around the kitsune's neck was a Leaf headband. From the faded scent on it the band had belonged to him. He went to follow but Itachi's hand fell on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it."

"But…"

"At the rate you idiot are pissing her off she'll go into battle alone and yet again die alone," Tenten stated bluntly.

She didn't see the damned big deal. Sure Sakura had just used a powerful Uchiha technique that Sasuke had used before, but to her that proved how willing the girl was go as far as necessary to ensure the happiness of her comrades. Even if Sasuke had a say in it she would have gone through with it. This technique was important to Sakura because it was Sasuke's at one point in time. She even got Itachi to help her and she knew very well how guarded Uchiha's were about their family jutsus. Sakura had been right; their Missing Nin status disappeared when they died. There was so much at stake and they couldn't afford to loose her. Her mental tirade stopped when she noticed Sasuke still standing there. He looked confused and a bit disoriented.

"Umm Itachi, Sasuke seems a bit confused."

Itachi looked at his brother and shook his head before moving towards his brother and leading him off to discuss things. The rest of the group disbanded only leaving Naruto kneeling in the clearing with tears standing in his blue eyes. The blonde knew he screwed up and he hadn't even meant to snap at her. Actually he thought it was kind of amusing to see her pull off successfully that particular jutsu. He was sure that Sasuke would have been stunned a bit mad at her using it but proud that she could or so he guessed. He wondered again what she learned out there while she was gone for a week.

Sakura landed in her room heavily. Throwing her kunai pouch on the desk not caring if the contents scattered about, she sat down on her bed. The Uchiha branded shuriken lay out for all the world to see. Sakura flopped backwards with a heavy sigh. Her hand came up absently and traced the pattern on Sasuke's headband. She did that a lot lately she noticed but couldn't help it. Sasuke had been her pillar of strength for so long and after he left she didn't even have Naruto to lean on, only herself. Closing her eyes she let a heavy sigh escape her throat. Had she been paying attention she would have heard the soft groan of the window seal as someone sat on it. It was the soft thud on the floor that awoke her from her inner musing. Sitting up the last person she expected was standing in her bedroom. His eyes were awash with confusion.

"Sasuke?" she asked softly.

A/N: I know you're all wondering WTF! Sakura knows the dragon flame jutsu and Itachi taught her. I know it sounds outlandish and Itachi would never sink as low but as far as he is concerned is that she is an Uchiha if not officially. He recognized that and it'll be a bit later as to how that came about. Anyway I know I made Naruto a little mean spirited but I'd be shocked too. Well I hope you enjoyed and review please… This isn't a popular fic but people like it.


	9. Chapter 9: Remember Me

Sakura was shocked. Sasuke was standing there in all his Uchiha glory just watching her it was a bit unnerving. He had his navy blue shirt with the high collar. The only difference was the black pants instead of the white shorts and bandages. She had to fight the urge to go to him. She had to remind herself that this wasn't her Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

Before she could even think of another question he was on her. He had her pinned to the wall with her hands above her head. She wasn't afraid of him in the least and she knew if she wanted to hurt him then she'd just have to use her super strength and a well placed punch to the jaw. She didn't want to inflict any harm on the Uchiha even if he wasn't her Sasuke.

"Why is it that I find myself longing to be near you and yet I don't know you? Why am I drawn to you?"

She was going to answer but he cut her off by slamming his lips against hers. Sakura knew she had to stop this. He was aroused and it wasn't boding well for her. No matter what happened she couldn't give into him and his desire. She shoved him back causing him to slam against the opposite wall. He slid down to the floor and looked down at the floor looking dejected.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she snarled at him.

"I…"

"Well what is it?"

His eyes came up and it made her step back. This was a different Sasuke and it was starting to scare her. She was afraid of the Uchiha for the first time, afraid of falling in love with him again. There was a gentleness in this Sasuke that there hadn't been before in the other one. There was no mask on his face this time. No barriers to separate them.

"I feel things around you that I'd never thought I'd feel for another person," he said as he rose to his feet.

"Wait how did you get in here?" she asked.

"The tree outside."

Now she felt really stupid but that wasn't the point at the moment. She wanted to beat the crap out of him at that moment. The look he had given her had worn off.

"Get out Sasuke!"

"Answer me, please," Sasuke began.

Sakura was shocked at him actually saying please. He was blowing her mind with even word that came out of him mouth. This wasn't her Sasuke and she was made aware of it rather quickly. She sat down on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. Leaning forward she rested her elbows on her knees and folded her hands in a very like Sasuke manner. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Sasuke I can't answer those questions for you."

"Why not?"

"Because my answers are one sided and not the reasons you need."

"Then what was that fire trick you did?"

"It's called a fire style jutsu," she growled in annoyance. "Dragon Flame Jutsu actually. My Sasuke liked to use it."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, we were just teammates and my love was unrequited."

Sasuke looked up and moved over to her weapons pouch as if drawn to it. His fingers carefully moved over the weapons on the desktop. The weapons seemed familiar to him. His eye caught the flash of white and red, reaching for it when Sakura wasn't looking. His hand picked up a case and saw the Uchiha symbol on it. Opening it he dropped a familiar shuriken into his hand. The Uchiha symbol stood out perfectly and brightly as if it had just been made.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"It was given to my ancestor by her Uchiha lover."

She couldn't tell him that she had gotten it from her Sasuke. The man before her wasn't her Sasuke. ( I know this is being repeated a lot but you have to remember she has to keep reminding herself of the truth) There was a shift in the air and a strong current of chakra. Without thinking Sakura tackled Sasuke both tumbled to the floor and she rolled on top of him. Her body covered his. His face was pushed into the carpet. A loud thunk was heard as she was sure that a kunai was buried in her wood door. When the chakra vanished she rolled off Sasuke and rose to her feet. He rolled over and looked up at her. She held out her hand to him. He took it and she hauled him to his feet. Sakura sighed in annoyance as she ignored the kunai and note in the door.

"Sakura what's going on?"

She went for the kunai and tore it out of the door. Looking at the contents she sighed. Now she really wanted to kill something namely the sender.

_I know you know who you are and don't think you can defeat me little girl. I hold the key to Sasuke's memories._

She didn't need a signature to know who sent it. Crushing it in her hands she threw it in her trash can. Sakura went to the window and looked out. Her heart was starting to hurt again along with her head.

"What was that?"

"Sasuke in order for you to understand I'd have to give you a history lesson and the materials for that aren't here."

Sasuke moved towards her one silent feet. He stood beside her and held up the shuriken for her to see. Sakura looked down at the object and winced at the sight of it.

"There is a tradition Sakura in our family that states that an Uchiha gives the twin of this to his wife."

Sakura felt pain wash over her at his words. She couldn't have hope when it came to him because in the end it would only mean her downfall. Turning from the window and leaned against it.

"It doesn't matter Sasuke. The man that gave my ancestor this was just a lover and never his wife. They died together."

"She had to mean something to him for him to give that to her."

Sakura closed her eyes and went to her closet and pulled out the sword case. She knelt on the ground getting ready to put the blades away. Once she kicked him out she'd head to sleep.

"What will help me understand what's going on?"

She opened the case and pulled the swords from her back and was about ready to put the swords in their case a hand stopped her. His hand gripped the wrist that didn't sport the scratched headband.

"I've seen these blades before."

"That isn't possible Sasuke these blades have only been seen by the fifth, the sixth Hokage one Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. These blades were made for Sakura and one of the twins..."

She picked up the one with the ribbons a bit blood stained. "This twin was taken by Sasuke until his, and Sakura's deaths when they were reunited and sealed away."

He held his hand out to her gesturing for her to give him the blade.

"May I?"

She carefully handed the sheathed blade to him. He looked it over carefully, before unsheathing it. He tested the blade by taking a few test swings the weight felt good as if the blade had been made for him. On the blade he noticed something engraved down the blade.

"Was something carved into the blades by the maker?"

"No, why?"

"There is something written on this one."

She went to inspect the sword. Her brows were furrowed in confusion. She reached for it but Sasuke sat it aside and pulled her against him by grabbing her wrist.

"Sasuke…"

His lips met hers in a kiss. His fingers threaded through her locks. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. The look in her eyes worried him. Fear the most predominate emotion in her eyes. She wasn't struggling though.

"I've been looking for you for a very long time Sakura."

"Sasuke stop."

"What happened to the kun part Sakura?" he breathed against her neck.

Sakura jerked back and as far away from him as she could. She managed to kick him and back up against her wall. Without thought she did several hand signs and vanished. She thought she heard Sasuke curse before she vanished.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. He knew she'd act like this. It never failed that he seemed to screw things up with that girl. Looking down at the blade that caused him to remember he read what he himself had written on it.

'_We are Lost Souls and I'll find you again.'_

He knew it was out of character for him to even remotely care for her but a lifetime alone and dying beside her changed things. Those words carved into the blade were his silent promise in the proverbial stone. If he was going to start a family it would have been with her despite everything that had happened. He knew there could have been a chance that she could have rejected him, but he would have given it a try. Now he was determined to get her to love him again. Forming the correct hand signs he was a bit shocked that he could still pull it off he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura landed gracefully in the middle of their training clearing. She stood there feeling so lost and confused. Her body was humming with energy that she didn't know how she could spend.

"You shouldn't be out here Sakura," a female voice said from behind her.

Sakura whipped around in a fighting stance and went for the kunai pouch that wasn't there. She cursed but relaxed when she saw it was the girl Alexial from before. "You shouldn't be out here Sakura."

"I was having trouble at home. Training helps clear my mind."

"We were never formally introduced. My name is Alexial Snow. I am a Snow ninja."

"How did you and Deidara meet?"

"He found me injured and running from Snow ANBU."

Before more could be said someone landed in the clearing making the Snow ninja get on edge. The person walked out into the moon light. Sakura backed up and bit and sunk into a fighting stance.

"Kabuto," she growled dangerously.

Alexial sank into a fighting stance beside her. They were both tense and ready to kill. Sakura was wary of this man in front of her. He was working with Orochimaru back then and she was sure he was now. The evil smirk on the man's face told her all that she needed to know.

"It's so nice to see you again Sakura-chan."

She shivered at that comment. She would only allow her friends to give her that suffix. This silver-haired bastard wasn't one of them.

"Skip the pleasantries and get to the point."

Sasuke landed gracefully in front of the two women and landed in a fighting stance. His eyes were spinning with the Sharingan.

"Still need someone to protect you Sakura," the silver haired man hissed.

"I don't need them to protect me," Sakura snarled. "I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want Kabuto?"

"Just sizing up the competition."

Sakura was wary at that. With a few quick hand signs the man vanished in a cloud of smoke. Closing her eyes she sank to her knees. Alexial stood beside her and rested her hand on her shoulder. Sakura noticed something off about her nails.

"You need to go home and rest Sakura you haven't been sleeping well."

"Were you a demon vessel before?" Sakura asked Alexial.

Alexial chuckled softly at the thought.

"You won't believe how often I got that. Of course Deidara mistook me for a ninja pet."

Sasuke moved forward to help Sakura but Alexial stopped him.

"Go home Uchiha."

"But…"

"You both are exhausted. And need your rest. You have school tomorrow I believe."

They both nodded. "I'll take her home Uchiha we have much to discuss."

The Uchiha looked at her worriedly.

"It's all right Sasuke."

Alexial stared into the Uchiha's eyes. For a moment Sasuke swore the woman's eyes were a molten amber color before returning to their amethyst state. That made him want to stay with Sakura just in case. A swirl of air behind him made Sasuke whip around. Itachi was standing there as calm as ever.

"Itachi please remove your brother. I'm trying to have a few words with Sakura."

"Come brother. Alexial will not hurt your Sakura."

"How can you be sure? Her eyes turned gold."

Alexial turned her head away from the group. Itachi took hold of his brother's arm and forced him to walk away.

"What is so important?"

"Don't you want to know what happened to your son?" Alexial said softly as she stared ahead.

Sakura's eyes widened considerably and for some reason darkness swamped her vision.

A/n: Totally weirdness. Um… Alexial's story is kind of a side story but this is really focused on Sasuke and Sakura honest. And WTF?! Sakura had a son?! Is that in the script? (reads script again.) Oh yeah guess it is. And Alexial can she be trusted? Next time on Lost Souls…. Chapter 10: A Son's Struggle.

Ummm thanks to my reviewers. 25 reviews peoples and that makes this my most popular Naruto fic.


	10. Chapter 10: A Son's Struggle

READ A/N: VERY IMPORTANT!!!!

A/N: All right listen up ppls. Considering the fact that some of you haven't quiet caught up with the rest of the class in this story I'm going to have to spell things out and also put the concept in the story. The Sakura and Sasuke that have just recently remembered the life that they once lead are the reincarnations of the ones in the past. Between that time and now it has been roughly 1500 years, that's a millennium and a half ppls. So to the next part 'the kid', whom I've called Sai because I like that name, you have to understand Sai has been dead for a very very very long time.

Chaos Sparda, a friend of mine, suggested that you ppls hadn't caught onto the fact that there has been a huge time skip. I didn't want Itachi to be the person who resurrects the clan because the simple fact as I see it he took so much of his precious time to slaughter all those family members to want to take care of a kid anyway. Chaos also suggested that a few Uchiha's could have been out on a mission or something. I decided that it wouldn't have the same effect as Sasuke and Sakura having a son hence granting a piece of Sasuke's mission in life. I'm not trying to make it sound like ya'll are stupid or anything but I'm trying to explain things. KT you're complaint was the loudest. I would have discussed it with you before hand but seeing as how you don't leave an email address or your penname I couldn't discuss it with you.

So don't get your shorts in a twist here peoples. Roughly Sasuke and Sakura are 17 going on 18 sure they could be doing that stuff but they haven't remembered long and Sakura is resistant to jumping into that kind of relationship with the battle lingering so close. There aren't any false hopes here. Sakura knows very well that they could die again, so why risk an innocent life. Okay dealing with Itachi on this matter will be discussed in the chapter and hopefully will catch ya'll up. And yes I do say ya'll.

---- ----- -- --- --- ---

Sakura slowly came to in a dark room. The door was slightly ajar and a dim light filtered through. Her head was throbbing. Rubbing her temple she tried to get her bearings. She didn't recognize the room around her. She was about to move when she heard shouting from the other side of the door.

"I specifically told you not to tell her Alexial!"

She recognized that voice to be Itachi's. The thoughts running through her head consisted of why would Itachi be fighting with Alexial.

"Don't you think for once, bastard, she's going to wonder how the Uchiha clan survived after the clan's massacre and Sasuke's death. You didn't want freaking children, and I would have never trusted a child in your care to begin with."

"They could have gone on not knowing anything."

"Listen here, bastard. I don't have to obey you anymore, and I'm going to tell you what I think!"

"Alexial calm down, un," she heard Deidara say. "You're starting to change."

"Stay out of this," she snarled. "You're the reason Sai suffered so damned much."

"What gives you the right to tell her that her son lived after she obviously thought he was dead? You've just complicated matters Alexial."

"You took her son from her Itachi."

"She wasn't worth enough to carry the Uchiha line."

"You sadistic bastard and she is now?"

"Yes."

A threatening snarl rang through the house and the sound of shifting cloth was her only clue that someone had moved. There were grunts and flesh hitting flesh. She figured Alexial was struggling against whoever held her. Sakura wanted to know what the hell was going on. Getting up letting the blankets slide off her body she moved carefully forward.

"Her worthiness is for Sasuke to decide not you. He loved her…"

"Love is a foolish emotion. I'd think a creature like you would know better than to believe in love."

"I'm not human but my race could love Itachi. My race loved more deeply than humans ever could and stop switching the subject. For your information I've stayed loyal to Deidara for over a millennium and a half."

"They should have stayed in the dark about that little fact until after the battle."

As Sakura was about to open the door a hand on her shoulder stopped her. The instinct to scream became known and a hand clamped down over her mouth. They dragged her backwards. The person's free arm wrapped around her waist.

"It's all right Sakura it's just me," Sasuke's deep voice washed over her neck. "They've been at this ever since she brought you here."

"Sasuke," Sakura began.

"It's all right Sakura."

She could tell his voice was a bit strained as if he didn't know exactly what to say about what they had discovered.

"I was going…"

"We were in the middle of a battle and then we died we didn't get to talk."

Sakura had to know something from him before Itachi's words ate at her already fragile heart.

"Was I worthy to you then and now?"

"Sakura…"

He turned her around to touch her face. His fingers gently ran down her cheek. His eyes spoke in volumes about what he wanted to say but didn't know how to. That was the one thing that carried over, his inability to tell those he cared about that he did care. The door opened and the two jerked back from each other a blush staining their cheeks. Alexial shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Her eyes were down casted. Something dark stood out on her pale cheek. She looked up and her eyes were amethyst.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that you two."

She ran her fingers through her long hair. Sakura noticed the cut on her cheek and rose to help. As if reading her mind Alexial smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it Sakura it's already healed."

Sakura sat down and Sasuke beside her on the futon. Alexial gracefully as a cat sat down in front of them. Her hand flexed carefully on her knee.

"Tell us about our son," Sakura started.

"To tell this story I'd have to start after the child was born. Well actually I'd have to start with telling you what I am."

"What you are?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"You know the demons that were sealed in your friends and foes alike?"

The looked at each other and nodded. Alexial sighed softly.

"I'm kind of like Kyuubi and Shukaku but not trapped within a human. I am a full blood snow tiger youkai and for some years was taken as a ninja pet by Sai Uchiha."

"Sai?" Sasuke asked clearly confused.

"Sai was our son's name," Sakura added. "The fifth member of our team after you left his name was Sai, and he didn't exactly like he me. However, he did everything he could to make sure I was safe just like Naruto. I was heavily pregnant at the time and some ninjas from somewhere cornered us. He died, so to that honor I named our son after him."

Sasuke only nodded before turning his gaze back to the snow tiger youkai. Alexial looked over her shoulder as the door opened and a familiar blonde headed man stood there. He came in and shut the door behind him and sat beside Alexial.

"This story takes place a millennium and a half ago…"

Alexial's POV

_She ran through the snow in her beast form trying with all her might to reach Itachi before he did something stupid to the infant that was in his grasp. She had heard the shrill cry of the woman that had given birth to the baby. From the scent on her she was a lover of an Uchiha. Her mind registered that it must have been Sakura and therefore this kid was Sasuke's. Her paws didn't make a sound as she ran through the snow. Due to her snow upbringing running in it didn't hinder her movements. She had to get to the kid before Itachi decided to kill him. She had over heard Sakura calling the boy Sai. The Akatsuki base lay ahead. With swift leaps and bounds she was standing before the barrier. Every time she stood before this barrier she had to remind herself that he was gone and wasn't going to be there to welcome her home. The barrier allowed her entrance and she quickly dashed through. The sound of a baby crying made her eyes flash crimson. Before she realized what she was doing she had leapt for Itachi. Being the sadistic bastard that he was he held the crying infant up before her. Her body twisted fast enough so that her claws grazed the wall leaving five long gashes in the wood. She shifted to her humanoid form._

"_Give me the child Itachi," she snarled._

"_And if I don't?"_

"_I will tear you into shreds."_

"_Why are you so insistent on protecting this bastard child of my brothers?"_

"_A bastard Sai maybe but even they have a right to live and it isn't your choice to make whether or not he lives or dies. Now give me the kid."_

_Her eyes were still crimson and even though fully conscious of her actions she was still dangerous. Itachi held out the child to her. Alexial reached for the boy and knowing there would be a catch she prepared herself for anything, except for the Uchiha handing the boy carefully to her._

"_Your in charge of the brat now and keep him quiet."_

_She rolled her eyes before looking down at the adorable bundle in her arms. At one point in her life she had wished for children but the one she wanted them with had died. _

"_You aren't to take him back to his mother just yet."_

"_Why?"_

"_She can do without him for awhile."_

_Alexial shook her head and moved towards her room. She sat down on the bed and cuddled the child closer. His smoke gray eyes slid shut slowly. He knew that she'd have to go out and get baby things for the little runt, but it gave her a small measure of joy at being able to take care of such an innocent. That routine was kept up for a week before Itachi decided to send the kid back to the Leaf._

_When she got to the out skirts of the village she noticed a lot of black. The scent of death and sadness was a thick cloud around the village. Sai was strangely quiet in her arms. Seeing a familiar face in the crowd she moved forward. It was a blonde haired man with whiskers on his face. _

"_Excuse me sir why is the village in black?"_

_The blonde haired man looked at her in the eyes. There were tears in his eyes. He looked over his shoulder where two bodies were being carried in. Both bodies were a bloody mess. She didn't have trouble recognizing their scents underneath the death. Sai began to cry in her arms as she slowly made her way towards the two bodies but stopped when a hand rested on her arms._

"_You're a Missing Snow ninja," the blonde started._

_Alexial cursed her stupidity for not taking off the said headband. She nodded anyway._

"_What are you doing in the Leaf?"_

"_I came to return this child to his parents but it appears I'm too late."_

"_This is Sakura's…"_

_The youkai nodded her head. The blonde reached for the boy but Alexial stepped back._

"_I will return him to you with a few conditions added."_

"_What are they?" he demanded reaching for the child again._

_She looked around cautiously to make sure that no one was listening, no one was looking their way so turning she looked at the blonde in the eyes._

"_No one is to know that this child is Sasuke and Sakura's child."_

"_Then who will I tell people he belonged to?"_

"_Tell them that he is Itachi's son."_

"_And the other condition?"_

"_I can assume the guise of a white tiger, and I will stay with him through his life."_

"_Can I hold him?" Naruto asked softly._

_Alexial nodded softly before handing the infant over to the blonde. Sai looked up at the blonde and grabbed on his fingers and cooed softly._

"_He looks so much like Sasuke."_

_Naruto looked up as the Snow Nin assumed the form of a moon white tiger. A necklace dangled from her neck. The silver and crystal snowflake glittered. _

"_I will agree to your terms, umm…"_

"_Alexial."_

"_I'm Naruto."_

_The blonde haired man took the child to his home and raised him like his own despite the constant miss trust and hatred for the boy. Alexial stood beside him even as the villagers scorned him. Naruto eventually became Hokage after Tsunade retired and the villagers weren't so openly hostile towards Sai but there were other means of torment for the Uchiha. He however had Alexial to watch over him until his early death at twenty-one._

_When it came time for the three man teams to be picked Sai was partnered up with Naruto's daughter, and Kakashi's son. Their sensei was Neji. Alexial didn't leave his side._

Normal POV

"I did what I could for Sai but in the end it was his wife that made all the difference. She and his best friend made all the difference. However he did die at twenty-one and left behind two children the second child he never knew about. Both were boys."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and thought about the past. His son must have went through the same thing that Naruto did. Sasuke was sure that he would have been very proud of his son form what Alexial was saying.

"What happened to Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Eventually using his Sharingan so much his eye sight failed and no medic would help him. So I think it was a Sound ninja blind sided him and killed him. Frankly I couldn't have cared less. My duty was to Sai not Itachi. I watched the Uchiha line grow and prosper until I reached the present time. I watched honor and loyalties fade and die and this new society rise. I waited with the Uchiha clan until you came into the world Sasuke and I set out to find Sakura. Now you're together again now what you do with that is up to you."

She smiled weakly. Closing her eyes she allowed a few tears to escape. He had failed Sai in her mind considering he died so young, but she watched over the Uchiha line until the present. She rose and Deidara followed.

"You two have school tomorrow so don't stay up to late, and I trust the both of you not to have sex."

Sakura nodded and moved to lay down as the pair left. Sasuke moved to lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her snug against his chest. Sakura's head was pillowed on Sasuke's shoulder and she soon found sleep. He soon joined her in the land of dreams.


	11. Chapter 11: Detention for Fighting pt 1

The next day found the pair at school. They walked down the halls side by side looking strait ahead not acknowledging anyone. They sat down in seats next to each other in their class. While they waited for their teacher Sakura leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Their fingers were intertwined. Everyone stopped and stared at the pair as they came in. Gaara just glared at Sasuke before sitting down beside him. Sakura moved away from Sasuke as the teacher came in. She smiled softly knowing exactly who this teacher was to her now and figured out the strange looks he used to give her. It was their old sensei Iruka. Sai, Sasori, and Naruto sat closer to the pair as if they expected an attack at any minute. Their sensei couldn't help but have a big smile on the inside. They were finally working together and taking care of each other.

"All right class take your seats."

Just as Iruka was about to start the lesson Rock Lee burst into the room and mad a dash for Sakura. Most people gawked at this but those who knew the eccentric person knew that he was being stupid. He had always been after Sakura but she refused him and once he couldn't take the hint Gaara stepped up to protect her from the unwanted attention.

"Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee said in a loud way.

Before he could even get to her Sasori and Sai stood up to block his path. Sasuke growled as did Gaara both rose too. Sasuke stood there ready to fight and the others were just as determined to protect Sakura as well. They'd protect her even if some were reluctant to. Sasori knew the legends and prophecies surrounding the girl and he would only protect her when her true comrades weren't capable. All the Akatsuki agreed to those terms even Itachi had. All of them had learned of what Alexial had gone through while they were dead and it was a bit unnerving to say the least. He looked over to see Sakura moving towards Sasuke and taking his sleeve in her hands. All of the students in the room held their breaths waiting for something to happen.

"Guys don't fight," Sakura said as she tugged on Sasuke's shirt sleeve.

"I've warned him Sakura," Gaara growled.

Sasori and Sai stood up and motioned for Sakura to back away from the Uchiha. They stood in a diagonal line with Sasori in front, Sakura in the middle, and Sai behind her. Sasuke and Gaara moved forward. Naruto looked on the battle that was about to erupt with interest. Never had the blonde seen his best friend so protective over Sakura even when they were a three man team. And there was a huge change in Gaara as well. Maybe this life would turn out better than the last one but it was only a hopeful dream, a dream where a little boy didn't have to grow up without his parents. His ears perked as he heard Iruka-sensei speak.

"Mr. Sabaku, Mr. Lee, and Mr. Uchiha you have detention for attempts to start a fight in the classroom."

Sakura and Naruto frowned as they looked at each other.

"They didn't even throw a punch Iruka-sensei," Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Sasuke smirked and decked Rock for even thinking about going near his Sakura. Naruto groaned in annoyance. That was just like Sasuke to get his vengeance without thought about those around him. Closing his eyes Naruto laid his head down on his desk. The class sat down and Lee sat as far as he could from the group surrounding Sakura. The only thought Naruto had towards this was the fact that they were working together to help Sakura. There had been so many people devastated by the loss of the pink haired girl back then, and he hoped that he and they wouldn't have to endure it a second time. Naruto remembered that Sasuke's death hadn't that big of a blow to the village. The only ones that cried were his fangirls and himself. Everyone had been whispering that he got what he deserved and dragged Sakura down with him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura worriedly. He would be leaving her alone for however long Iruka-sensei kept them behind and that worried him. It wasn't that he didn't think that Sakura couldn't take care of herself it was the fact that somewhere out there was Orochimaru waiting for the right time to strike at them, and Sasuke would die before allowing someone to take her away from him again. His hands flexed at his sides. A gentle hand on his arm made him look up. The concern in her eyes was endearing.

"I'll be all right Sasuke," she said softly as if guessing why he was edgy. "They're close but my friends and loved ones are closer."

That didn't comfort him in the least. He knew exactly what Orochimaru and Kabuto together were capable of.

"Be careful Sakura."

His affections were a bit unnerving considering this wasn't the Sasuke she knew. The one she knew had been a bitter person after the death of his family. He was wild and dangerous, calm and reserved and that was what she loved about him. This Sasuke was too good to be true not that she minded his affections it was just that it seemed odd to her. Before they knew it the class had ended.

"You three remember to come see me after school."

Sasuke sighed softly. He looked over his shoulder and Sakura was already gone. Getting up in a rush gathering his books he headed out into the hall. He was greeted by a crowd in the hall. Sasuke fought through the crowd to try to find his Sakura. A flash of pink drew his attention to the middle of the ring of students. What he saw made his blood boil and his Sharingan blaze to life. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. His red eyes blazed as he met a cool sea foam color.

"Let her take care of this Uchiha this idiot can't take the hint. Let her set this guy strait. If you keep protecting her you're going to undermine her in her abilities to protect herself."

Sasuke tried to wrench himself from Gaara's grip but the guy's grip tightened. "Don't do it Uchiha. She can protect herself against civilians."

"He's not a civilian," Sasuke growled. "He was a Sound Ninja."

"Even so you undermine her now and you've crippled her. Just watch…"

Sasuke turned as the guy took a swing at her. She caught his wrist and he swung his other arm at her and she caught that too. With both his hands in her grasp she brought her knee up in the dude's groin. The man crumbled with a groan. Leaning down to whisper in his ear;

"Touch me again and I'll make sure to make you a female. As for my boyfriend there won't be anything left for him to take care of."

She let him go and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Turning the smile on her face vanished as she saw Sasuke's Sharingan spinning wildly. Concern washed through her eyes as she moved forward and touched his face.

"Sasuke?" she asked softly.

He blinked and shook his head. His eyes met hers. A soft sigh escaped his throat as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him.

"You scared me there Sakura."

"I'm sorry."

"As long as you don't put me in his place liked that we'll be fine."

Sakura chuckled softly. Reaching up she ran her fingers through his spiky black locks. She felt a rush of air on her neck and she pushed back from Sasuke and turned around. The man's fangirl was rushing her. Sighing in annoyance Sakura watched her. She didn't want to fight anymore besides civilians would be a waste of her energy.

"Miss Haruno detention for fighting."

"But Iruka-sensei it was in self defense. He was sexually harassing me," Sakura started.

Of course if she did get detention then she'd be with Sasuke so he'd stop worrying so much.

"Sakura detention."

"Yes, sensei," she said softly.

She laced her fingers through Sasuke's and headed towards the next class. Suddenly Sakura felt dizzy. She stopped abruptly making Sasuke stop as well and look at her worriedly.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke…"

Her world went dark.

_Sakura looked up from the scroll she was reading. Naruto walked into the library and sat down in front of her. The look on his face told her that he was serious. She looked down at the scroll again continuing reading on the Uchiha fire style jutsus. Tsunade found them and thought that she'd like to read them. The blonde ran his fingers through his spiky locks, and they were damp. _

"_Raining outside Naruto?" she asked without looking up from the scroll._

"_Yeah it is. Can you put down the scroll Sakura so we can talk."_

_She put the scroll down and he noticed the Uchiha clan symbol on the scroll. He frowned. Looking up at her he didn't know how to bring this up._

"_Sakura, umm…"_

"_What is it Naruto?"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_What about him?"_

_She knew what he was getting at. Sakura knew that it would be brought up eventually. Someone was bound to find out that every now and then she'd meet up with Sasuke. The last time they actually had time to spare for each other and they had gone a lot farther than she had liked but in the end it was worth it. Closing her eyes she thought about the child growing within her._

"_Kyuubi tells me that something is off about your scent," Naruto stated. "He said he smelled Sasuke on you after you got back."_

"_I'm pregnant Naruto," she said softly._

_Sakura had a little smile on her face. She would be the one to carry on the Uchiha line for Sasuke. She hoped they would make it through this and raise their son together. Reaching up she ran her fingers over her stomach. She was barely showing. Naruto gave her that kitsune grin._

"_You're not mad?" she asked her friend, her teammate and brother._

"_No, of course not Sakura. When did you find out?"_

"_This morning Tsunade was pissed."_

"_Don't mind her. So you and Sasuke huh?"_

_Sakura just nodded and smiled at him. Naruto's grin widened then it saddened again. "You going to tell the teme?"_

"_Its hard to find him Naruto. He comes to me. I've searched for him but he always has to come to me."_

"_Maybe he'll show up soon."_

"_I can only hope Naruto."_

_Naruto moved forward to hug the distressed girl._

_Time Skip_

_Sai stood there before the group of rough ninjas. They had the two of them surrounded. Sakura was heavily pregnant and Sai wasn't going to risk the kid even if it was the Uchiha's brat. He had a scroll in his hand preparing to do one of his art jutsus to protect his pink haired teammate._

"_Sai be careful."_

"_Take it easy Sakura I'll take care of these idiots."_

_The fight didn't last long before all the roughs were dead. Sai stood with his back to her. His hand came up and rested on his stomach. Sakura wobbled forward towards Sai._

"_Sai are you all right?"_

_He sank to his knees. Sakura had a hard time getting down on her knees trying to get to her teammate. The black haired male was bleeding profusely. She was about ready to gather the chakra to save his life but his clammy hand on her wrist stopped her._

"_Don't even think about it Sakura."_

"_But Sai…"_

"_Sakura I may not like the Uchiha for leaving you but I'm not going to make the kid and you pay for his stupidity."_

_Sakura held his hands as he died. Sai's grip on her hand and it relaxed after his life left his body._

"_SAI!"_

Sakura shot up screaming out Sai's name. Sasuke frowned at who's name she called out in her fear. He reached forward and held her. With soothing words he whispered in her ear she calmed down.

"Are you all right Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm okay Sasuke."

He breathed a sigh of relief as she called him Sasuke.

"Why did you call to Sai?"

"Sai died protecting me and our son. I dreamed about it again. He refused to let me heal him saying that he didn't want our son and myself to suffer for your stupidity."

"Is that right?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Let it go Sasuke. It's in the past."

"Did you love Sai?"

Sakura rose up despite her spinning head. She steadied herself on the wall. She shoved his hands away as he tried to steady her. Without though she struggled past him and headed towards the door.

"If you have to ask me that then I'm not sticking around."

The pink haired girl moved out of the room. Sasuke didn't follow her. He sat there in utter confusion and hurt. Gaara watched Sakura struggle past him and went into the office. Shaking his head he looked in the direction she had come from and moved to set the Uchiha strait.


	12. Chapter 12: Detention for Fighting pt 2

Gaara moved forward and yanked the idiot Uchiha back into the empty classroom. The red head didn't even attempt to be gentle as he slammed Sasuke against the chalk board. A cloud of white dust rose up surrounding them. The red head's gaze was hard and unmoving. Inside his emotions were churning with anger and hatred towards the Uchiha for the past and now the present. There was only so much that he could take before he snapped and killed for her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the red head demanded harshly. "Sakura is at her weakest emotionally and physically after one of those spells."

"Let her go back to Sai," Sasuke snarled. "He'll take care of her."

The Uchiha's voice was laced with hurt and pain and Gaara wanted to kill him for it. It was as if that moron thought that Sakura had betrayed him in some way. Gaara wanted to draw his fist back and slam it into that pale cheek and hear a satisfying sound as it cracked. Sakura never betrayed that asshole no matter what I came down to not even in the present. She had never taken on a boyfriend even to this day. Sure guys asked her out all the time but she always refused because she claimed that she was waiting for someone. A hand on Gaara's shoulder stopped the red head from doing anything, stupid. Looking over his shoulder it was Sai.

"Let me handle this Kazekage."

Gaara reluctantly let the Uchiha go. Sai shook his head as he approached the silent man. The red head backed away from the two giving them a good few feet but close enough to step in just encase someone got out of control. Sai raised his hand and it landed on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke didn't even flinch. He half expected an ass kicking, but when Sai spoke he was a bit shocked.

"Let's get this strait Uchiha once and for all before you damage her beyond what's already been done to her. Sakura and I were teammates, brother and sister, friends and nothing more. I could never think of her in that way considering I had a wife before I died. I was sent off with Sakura on a mission to keep the pregnancy a secret after she started showing. We grew closer but not like that. I owe my abilities to feel to her but nothing more. Sakura was and always will be yours. She never gave up on you even though you pushed her away, abandoned her, and betrayed her. You don't deserve her Uchiha, for that fact no one does."

Sai let the Uchiha go. Sasuke sank to the floor feeling like a complete idiot. He just sat there in complete dejection. He couldn't say anything to that one.

"Wow Teme you got Sai to say more than anyone ever could," Naruto said from the doorway.

"Are you here to lecture me too?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"No, just here to inform Gaara that Sakura is going home."

Sasuke snorted, it figured that they'd get into an argument that she'd run away. "However, the Principle told me to tell you, Sasuke are going with her."

"What? Why?" Gaara demanded.

He wasn't about to let that stupid Uchiha take charge of Sakura when she's weak and in no state to take care of herself. There was a line and it would be drawn. He wasn't going to let Sakura out of his sight right now.

"The Principle demands it Gaara."

"Unless he was a Hokage then I won't obey and I'll take Sakura home."

"Actually it's the 3rd so you have to do what he says."

Gaara cursed under his breath. He'd have to agree with that. He hated the Uchiha but he couldn't go against a Hokage's orders. Even if the ninja world didn't exist anymore, Sakura meant a lot to him and he'd die before he let anything happen to her.

"You better not hurt her again Uchiha," Gaara snarled.

"What if I don't want to go?" Sasuke asked trying to defy orders for as long as he could.

"You have no choice and if you decide that you don't want to follow them take the scratched headband from Sakura and take your place as a Missing Nin. But be warned if you join Orochimaru again none of us will hesitate to slaughter you," Naruto warned in a clam but deadly voice.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the halls. All four males paled before they dashed out of the room into the halls. Students were running away from where the scream had occurred in a panic. They fought through the sea of students. Sakura was pressed up against a familiar body. His long black greasy hair hung in the same way. His face was pasty white and his eyes still a dull gold. Sasuke tensed as the snake man turned Sakura and pressed a dagger to her throat. Sakura's eyes were stone cold as she stared at her companions.

"Such a pretty blossom, Sasuke," the snake man said with a dark malicious intent in his voice.

"Let her go Orochimaru," Sasuke growled.

"Will you come with me?"

Sasuke knew he had to sacrifice himself for her even though he knew it would be pointless. Taking a step forward he prepared himself but a clawed hand surrounded by a dangerous red chakra stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," the voice was deep and animalistic.

"I have no choice in the matter."

He tried to pry the clawed hand off his shoulder but the claws dug deeper into his shoulder. Orochimaru 'tsked' before letting Sakura go and shoving her against Sasuke.

"Since the Kyuubi is so insistent on keeping you in place I'll take my leave and see you around Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke held Sakura against him. She was shaking like a leaf in a gale force wind. Orochimaru just gracefully left the building.

"Make your choice Sasuke," he heard a rumbling voice growl just behind him.

He went to reach for the scratched headband. Sakura gasped and jerked backwards and scrambled to get away from Sasuke. She ended up in Gaara's arms. Tears were glistening in her eyes knowing what he was going to do before he did it. Her fingers dug into Gaara's school uniform trying to convince herself that her world wasn't shattering again.

"Give me the band Sakura. I've made my choice again."

Sasuke moved towards her with his hand outstretched. Before he could even get within a few feet of her a fist came slamming into his cheek. Sasuke went crashing into the nearest wall. He groaned in pain wondering who just hit him. Neji stood there poised for the attack. Tenten and the others were swiftly gathering in the hallway. They surrounded the group trying to shield the fighting from everyone else.

"You're giving up again?" Neji asked. "I didn't think for a moment that Sai could breed cowards."

Everyone gaped at him for being so forward and blunt but in that was Neji for you.

"What did you think I wouldn't put the pieces together and figure out that Sai Uchiha was the son of Sakura and Sasuke?" Neji snapped.

There was only silence in the halls except for Sakura's silent sobs. "I'd rethink your choice Uchiha."

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes, it is."

Sasuke laughed as he rose and rubbed his jaw. The look in his eyes was cold and distant.

"Looks like she has all of you caught up in her web of deceit," he said in a laughing manner.

Something came flying at him and slapped him square in the face. It landed with a clink on the tiled floor. Looking down it wasn't his headband he expected it was hers instead of his. The blood red ribbon lay there like fresh spilled blood. Looking up he met with her sad eyes. Tears made them glisten and shine.

"What is going on here?" Iruka-sensei demanded as he moved through the group.

He stopped seeing the band on the ground. Reaching down he picked it up and looked strait at Sasuke. He tried to hand the band back to Sakura but she refused to take it.

"Sakura and Gaara are excused from detention. Gaara take her home before something else happens."

"The 3rd said Sasuke had to take her home," Naruto insisted.

"In his current state he is not fit to take care of Sakura. Not with Orochimaru making an appearance."

Gaara gently pushed Sakura towards her locker to get her bag and books. Sakura sighed softly as she put in the combination. She opened it and took out her things. Her kunai pouch was sitting innocently in her locker. Reaching in she brought it out and strapped it to her side. She had been thankful that her sword case had fit in her locker. It was dangerous to bring her weaponry to the school, but it was necessary. Slinging the sword case over her shoulder she headed towards the door. Gaara followed clearly confused on what was going on. Gaara followed her to their old training grounds. Her exhaustion has seemed to have melted away. Sakura threw her books against a nearby tree. Setting the case down she brought out the two swords. The red head leapt up into a nearby tree to watch Sakura as she worked.

As he watched he never witnessed the passing of time. Soon many others came into the clearing watching the pink haired girl at work. Her grace was astounding. Tenten landed gracefully beside Gaara, staring in awe at the girl. Sakura only stopped long enough to get out her mp3 player out and start her play list. She had switched it to the entire 'Minutes to Midnight' Cd by Linkin Park. 'Bleed it Out' blared to life in her ears.

Sasuke landed heavily on a tree branch on the opposite end of the training field. He watched Sakura with a strange sense of longing. He hadn't meant to accuse her of anything because he was twenty times as bad. He had slept with his Sound teammate Karin more than once in the past. Closing his eyes he sighed softly before opening them again. Sakura's grace and beauty were awe inspiring and he wondered again what he had seen in that bitch of a Sound teammate. Sakura was everything and he just realized how gushy his thoughts were getting. He was so focused on his inner thoughts he didn't hear the branch he was sitting on groan as someone else joined him.

"You know if you keep revisiting the past you're not only going to harm her but yourself as well."

Sasuke grunted in surprise but caught himself before almost tumbling to the forest floor. "It's a distraction as well," Alexial stated dryly.

"The past is all I know."

Alexial yawned tiredly. Sasuke took note in her sharply pointed ear and two black slash marks on her cheek. Tilting her head to the side look at him pointedly.

"You know Sakura never knew about Karin and for that I'm grateful," Admitted softly before looking forward.

"What? How did…"

"I'm a lot of things Sasuke but stupid isn't one of them."

"How did you know about her?"

"Simple, I killed her. A personal vendetta to put it lightly."

There was no shock there. Now he wanted to know exactly why she had done it. Alexial frowned at the Uchiha in disappointment. This wasn't going to work. He was going to forsake the world for that stupid girl.

"Why?"

"Why do you care? Sakura needs you now Sasuke not the past."

Alexial shook her head and her long silver hair swished back and forth. "You'll never learn will you?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"I was going to give you a chance at making Sakura hear you and hopefully forgive you, but I'm starting to think that you don't deserve it. And Sasuke there is no comparison between the two."

Alexial prepared to leap but a hand caught her wrist. The look in his eyes was making her angry. He still didn't get it. His eyes were still haunted from the past. To win the war their love had to survive it but from the looks she was getting it wasn't going to happen.

"Please…"

"Give me one good reason why I should remotely allow you near her Sasuke, and don't tell me it's because you love her."

"I…"

"That's what I thought."

The snow ninja's nails were digging into the wood of the branch and it was splintering. In her mind's eye Sasuke was an unfaithful mate and as far as she was concerned Sasuke was only alive because of Sai. The young Uchiha had told her to watch out and protect his family and that even included this brat sitting beside her.

"You know you're only alive because Sai made me swear to watch out for his family, but if you want to return to Karin and Orochimaru so badly then go no one is stopping you."

"I went to him today to try and save Sakura's life."

Alexial snorted highly doubting that very much, but if this was going to goad him into taking better care of Sakura then she was all prepared to do so. Karin was a spiteful bitch then and now. Her gaze drifted to the battle ground. Sakura was singing 'What I've Done'. Sasuke was a bit startled when a sword was forced under his nose. He looked up at Alexial with a questioning glance.

"Take the sword and go fight Sakura in hopes of gaining her forgiveness and forget Karin, or ignore it and run to find that selfish bitch that claimed to have loved you. She's out there Sasuke. I've seen her."

Sasuke looked down at the katana and then up at Alexial. Her eyes were as hard as a stone. They were just as cold too. A shiver raced through him knowing that he'd have to choose. Not that it was a hard decision. Everything he had with Karin had been off and wrong in some way. He knew that's why he kept leaving for short periods of time to go to Sakura's side. Hesitantly he reached for the sword. There was an odd pulse of chakra in the blade but he ignored it. He leapt down and stood before the beautiful woman. Her eyes were closed as she fought some imaginary foe. When she brought both blades down in an arc he saw his chance to move. Both blades clanged against his. Her eyes shot open. Their eyes met. She drew back from him letting the blades hang loosely at her sides.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Challenging you."

"I'm not in the mood for fighting today Sasuke."

She was ready to resheath the blades but Sasuke leapt forward on the attack. On reflex she dropped one of the blades and brought it up to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke noticed randomly that she was fighting with the blood splattered ribbon. She managed to force him backwards. He grunted softly before pushing forward meeting her blow for blow.

Gaara was as tense as could be in the tree watching this battle. The group that had gathered just remained Tenten, Naruto, and himself. Alexial was near but he didn't care. He was fighting the urge to go down there and stop this madness before Sasuke seriously hurt Sakura. A hand on his shoulder stopped him form leaping down there. Looking over his shoulder he glared daggers at Alexial. She wasn't even looking at him as she spoke.

"Let them do this. It'll bring them closer I guarantee it."

"How can you be sure?" Tenten asked.

"Because Tenten they need each other now more than ever," Naruto replied while looking forward.

"What good will they be if one of them is dead and the other doubting their existence?"

"Tenten they're not even trying to hurt the other," Naruto groused.

Gaara was still tense at this battle but he too noticed they weren't out for blood it was merely a test of strength. Sasuke wasn't even giving it his all. Closing his eyes he let out a long breath. Maybe everything would be all right this time around. He heard a startled hiss of pain come from Sasuke. Looking down Sakura had managed to cut him across the chest. The look of horror on her face was almost amusing to him. She quickly sheathed the blade on her back before rushing to his side. She fussed over him, and he was trying to push her away by convincing her he was all right. She picked up the second blade and sheathed it. She hauled Sasuke up and draped his arm over her shoulder. Her other arm wrapped around his waist.

"Come on and I'll patch you up," she sighed softly.

"Why not…"

"We need to talk privately."

He nodded his head in understanding. The two of them walked off towards Sakura's house. Alexial landed gracefully and picked up the sword Sasuke dropped. A smile graced her features before she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

She helped him up to her bedroom without trouble. With care she sat him down on her bed and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"We need to talk," she said quietly.

He nodded before reaching up and brushing her hair from her eyes. Sasuke pulled off his shirt knowing that she'd need to get access to the wounds. She got up and got a warm wet wash cloth and cleaned the wounds just in case. Setting that aside, Sakura smiled softly as she rubbed her hands together getting the chakra ready to heal the gash in his chest and a smaller one on his arm. The green energy was surrounding her hands as she leaned forward to heal him. He reached up and cupped her chin and brought her forward into a kiss. The chakra in her hands didn't even waver as the wounds healed up. Letting the chakra go she leaned into the kiss. Sasuke pulled back and looked at her through tired eyes.

"Rest Sasuke, you're exhausted."

"But you…"

"What needs to be said can wait for a little while."

He nodded his head before stretching out on the bed and he tugged gently on her hand and brought her against him. She rested her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Sasuke sighed softly and rested his chin against the top of her head.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?"

"Yes."

Sasuke smiled softly before nuzzling closer against her. Sakura ran her chakra filled hand up and down his back to sooth him to sleep. It didn't take long before he was snoozing softly against her head. She reached up and placed her hand over his heart. Sakura smiled as she listened to Sasuke's heartbeat. She was soon soothed to sleep by the steady rhythm of his heart.

A/n: Holy crap peeps. 3,181 words which is was 5 pages. and I have 40 reviews thus far... keep them coming people please.


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

Chapter 13: The Plan

Sakura and Sasuke were sleeping peacefully side by side. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. A frown marred Sasuke's face as his dreams started turning for the worst. His grip on Sakura tightened on instinct. As they slept a storm rolled in and the wind and rain began to rattle the trees outside. A soft clicking came from the tree's limbs on the window pane. Sakura whimpered in her sleep as if the pair were dreaming about the same thing. Both teens were startled from sleep by a loud crash of thunder. Sasuke was a bit disoriented but was thankful for what woke him from his dreams. Sakura lunged into Sasuke arms making the raven hair teen chuckle warmly shaking off the dream for a second.

"Scared Sakura?"

"No," she stuttered.

Another loud crash echoed through the room making her whimper softly and snuggle closer to Sasuke. Her head was tucked underneath his chin. He watched in amusement as the lightening lit up her face for a second and made her look ethereal. He knew with the Sharingan he could see her perfectly in the dark but he didn't want to see her like that. Watching the light flicker across her face made him realize that he was here with her again, like it was meant to be the first time but fate had screwed them over in the long run. Death had taken them before they could have a life together. They hadn't even been able to witness their son's life. The lighter side of the Uchiha wanted to stay like this for the rest of his life with her in his arms, his and no one else's. Her pink hair was under his nose and she smelled of cherry blossoms and strawberries. He had to smile inwardly because it seemed like the scents were so her.

"You said something about needing to talk Sakura?" he asked gently.

"Sasuke I think we need to separate."

He jerked back looking at her worriedly wondering what she was thinking. Her statement was countered by her being tightly wrapped around him. She was shaking too. From her strangled breaths he knew she was fighting the urges to sob. He was confused to say the least. There must have been something seriously wrong for her to be shaking like this. Sasuke was a genius when it came to jutsus but when it came to emotions he was lacking in that department besides anger and hatred. He hoped they would survive this so he could know love in its fullest form and know what its like to raise a family on his own. What he wanted to know the most was what it was like holding his child in his arms for the first time. He'd never tell anyone that though considering it would ruin his cold outward appearance.

"I don't understand Sakura."

"Think about it Sasuke," Sakura replied softly. "If he thinks were fighting there is an opening to get to you again."

Then realization dawned on him, but that brought another set of problems. He didn't want to hurt her again, and this would be just like before. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her right now. She was his again and that's something he didn't want to change. He made the mistake of letting her go in the past. Orochimaru was going to suffer ten folds of what Sakura suffered in this life. This time he would make sure that the snake man went down and didn't get back up.

"I can't do it," he said softly. "I can't hurt…"

Her finger was on his lips silencing him. Her eyes were pleading with him to understand. Sasuke knew it could work but the chance of watching her cry again made his heart wrench in pain. He had been the one to destroy her life in the end even thought others would say otherwise. True they had died together in the heat of battle but that didn't atone for what he had done to her. They had created a child and they never got to see him grow up. That thought stung the most, he never got the chance to teach his blood limit to his family which made him wonder who did. It could have been Kakashi, but he pushed that thought into the back of his mind to ask Naruto who taught his son about the blood limit of his family.

"Sasuke you have to. The pain can be endured again because I know the truth of it all Sasuke. You love me and that's all matters."

"Sakura but I'd have to be cruel to you, and I'll probably have to get a girl friend to make things seem like we're fighting."

Sakura tensed and he could feel it. He nuzzled her shoulder gently. There was something about the entire idea that set him on edge. He didn't think the idea would work because he'd blow it swiftly. He tensed as thought of another man touching her in anyway made the Sharingan blaze to life in his eyes. Shaking his head he tried to calm down. A sigh escaped his lips as he felt the Sharingan fade away. There was no sense in getting worked up over the 'might happens' because he'd die before another man laid a hand on her.

"Sakura I've grown accustom to your presence and I don't think I'd be able to control myself if another guy tried to touch you."

"Sasuke no other man will touch me. I'm going to be the distraught ex-girlfriend."

Her finger's were splayed across his chest over his heart. Despite what was being said his heart beat remained steady and her presence was comforting. He reached up and rested his hand over her heart and realized that their hearts beat in time as one. As cliché as that sounded it felt right as they hearts beat at the same time.

"Sakura I don't think I can do this…"

"Sasuke I know I don't want to either but it's necessary to do this."

Sasuke looked at her sadly. He didn't want to have to resort to that. That part of him was long gone but he'd have to take up the guise of Sasuke Uchiha from the past in order to do this. Reaching forward he touched her face making her look at him. Sadness washed through her eyes as she recognized the cold look in his eyes. Suddenly anger rushed through his violently making the Sharingan blaze to life. The intense anger wasn't directed at her but she gasped anyway. He was determined to destroy Orochimaru for this. This lifetime was meant for them to have a second go at their lives to be together, but that damned snake had to show up and ruin everything. He'd make that snake pay, and pay dearly for his transgressions against the Uchiha clan and any future members of the clan, like Sakura.

"I don't want to resort to the coldness that I've had inside of me for the past seventeen years, and the asshole before."

Sakura chuckled at the last part, clearly not afraid of the Sharingan in the least and that made him proud of her. She reached up to touch his face, but his hand caught her wrist in a vice like grip. "If you touch me now, I won't be able to do this."

He let go of her hand and pushed her back. Reaching forward he cupped her face and place a gentle but loving kiss on her lips before backing up and going over the familiar hand signs and he vanished in a swirl of gray smoke. Sakura let two silent tears escape her eyes and a soft sob escape her lips. She knew this was going to be easier said than done. Deciding she needed to work on her stress she slowly sank to the floor and got into a meditation pose and began to focus her mind to try and concentrate on releasing the stress and anger. After about twenty minutes of it she knew that it wasn't working.

Getting up she went to her computer. Sitting down she thought for a moment where she left off on her last book. Closing her eyes she remembered where she left off and sighed softly.

_Sakura sat in a chair outside the Hokage's office. Her head was downcast. Life seemed different since Naruto and Sasuke had left her. Naruto wasn't completely out of her reach unlike Sasuke. The two of them settled on being best friends, and Sakura was grateful to him for that. Her heart even though shattered still belonged to the Uchiha prodigy. She loved Sasuke and her head rose and a fire of determination ran through her eyes. She wasn't going to fool herself into believing if she got stronger that she might be able to bring Sasuke back. _

The sharp thud of feet on her roof made her start. Her concentration was broken. She sighed in annoyance recognizing the chakra signature. Going to her window she opened it. A very soaked red head came into her room.

"What are you doing here Gaara?" she demanded.

"You're chakra called to me again Sakura."

Sakura snorted at that aspect. That line seem corny or cliché.

"You're full of it."

"You'd be surprised."

Gaara sat down on the floor as she returned to her chair and sat down. She saved the file and turned her full attention to Gaara. It was rare that they just sat down and talked anymore but with the chaos of the past couple of weeks it was starting to stress her out making her distance herself from those she cared about.

"Seriously Gaara what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked clearly confused then she remembered the fact of what was going to happen tomorrow.

Rubbing her forehead she turned to see a package laying on top of her PS2. Frowning for a moment she got up and picked it up. Gaara looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I don't know…"

Then she read the label from where it came from and she laughed. Tearing away the paper she opened it in a hurry. It was a book and Gaara was seriously confused. She flipped it over to see the cover. It read; 'The Leaf Ninja Chronicles: A Team of Three'. The artist did a good job. Sasuke and Sakura were back to back with Naruto crouching in-between them. All three of them had weapons in their hands. She absently traced her finger over the image of Sasuke. Her mind mentally picked apart what was different but it was to be expected, but the similarities were astounding though. Looking at the artists name she had to grin a bit. Leaning back she wondered if this person was from their past and knew what the others looked like. It was only because she knew her two teammates so well that the differences were more pronounced.

"Is this the next book?"

"Yep. I always get the first bound copy ever made."

"Where does this one start and begin?"

"From the day we were chosen for teams to the point Sasuke left."

"Ah so the Chunin part of our lives…"

"MmmHmmm…" she replied absently.

Her hands were running over the cover and touching it as if it would make the story have a happy ending. She of course knew there wasn't a happy ending for these characters.

"What did you write about me?" Gaara asked curiously.

"The truth."

"About how much of a monster I am?" he asked.

"No," she replied softly. "Just how sad you seemed."

She opened the book and flipped to the page and handed him the book. Gaara frowned before looking at the page. His jade eyes scanned the page and then looked up at Sakura.

"This is how you saw me?"

"Yes."

Shaking his head he couldn't help but laugh softly. He never knew that anyone saw him in that light. The sand ninja figured everyone thought he was a monster. Sakura smiled and wrote something in the book and shut it.

"Thank you Sakura."

She didn't need him to clarify why he was thanking her. She just smiled at him and nodded. Because of Naruto she had seen Gaara in that light and of course she got to know him while she was in Suna. Closing her eyes she felt his presence leave her room. Closing her eyes she opened the book back up to the right page and read her own words again.

_Sakura watched as the next two fighters came up. It was Rock Lee and versus Sabaku no Gaara. I was worried for Lee because this man looked dangerous. Though there was something in his eyes that made me start they seemed lost and sad but the bloodlust was there as well. A shiver ran down her back. Of course she shoved down the fear to watch the match take place._

Sakura sighed softly before running her fingers through her hair. There was so much left unsaid in that. If she hadn't remembered she would have made Gaara seem a bit kinder but in truth that wouldn't have been Gaara in the least. He only showed his soft side for her. Looking over at her clock she realized how late it was getting. Yawning she got up and stretched and went to bed. Where horrific dreams shook her to the core.

A/N: Sorry peoples it took so long so much is happening all at once.


	14. Chapter 14: Pain of the Heart

Sakura entered the school building. A heavy sigh escaped her lips softly as she realized the fighting would begin. Sasuke was her enemy now. She was sure a lot of crying would be done this day and many days to come. She loved Sasuke more than anything. Shouldering her backpack she moved towards her locker. Getting out her books she headed to class. Thankfully the class went by rather smoothly even though Gaara and the others were seriously suspicious of the fact that Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on opposite ends of the room ignoring each other. Sasuke, much to her cringe and Gaara's rage, was flirting with the girl next to him. Sakura winced as Sasuke leaned in to whisper something in the girl's ear. The said girl giggled and nodded her head frantically. Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes. Sasuke's head came up and their eyes met. His eyes were cold and distant again. He was becoming the Sasuke from before.

When the bell rang she got up and rushed from the room. She made it to her locker and leaned heavily against it. Tears were forming in her eyes and it was getting harder and harder to hold them back. Even if it was still an act it all hit a weak spot in her heart. The constant nagging wondering if she was good enough for him. She jerked up and looked over her shoulder as she heard Sasuke's fake laugh ring through the halls over the crowd. A lump formed in her throat as she saw the man she loved with his arm around the girl from earlier. Digging into her backpack she pulled out the first bound copy of her book. Sasuke and the girl stopped right in front of her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in her weakest voice.

He snorted as if she wasn't worth the time to greet. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. Suddenly and irrational rage rushed through her like a tsunami and in anger she reach out and slapped him. Safe to say the man was shocked was an understatement. Then a familiar rage flashed through his eyes. Had he been truly angry she was sure that the Sharingan would have blazed to life.

"How dare you," she hissed dangerously.

"Who do the hell do you think you are?" the girl demanded sternly.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and Sasuke here was up until recently my boy friend."

"Well he's mine now. I guess the better girl won."

Sakura rolled her eyes at this girl's arrogance. This pathetic girl didn't know what she was getting into. She knew that she could wipe the floor with this girl with one hit. There was no ninja in this girl so she couldn't even stand up to the weakest members of their ninja squad much less one of the most powerful. What got Sakura was this idiot girl didn't see what she saw in Sasuke's eyes. There was a plea for ending this charade. Shaking her head she watched the two turned to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura snarled.

He turned his head and his face met with a hardbound book. His nose stung after that hit and the book slammed dully in the ground against the tiled floor. With a huff Sakura turned around and marched to her next class with a smirking Gaara trailing behind her.

Sasuke reached down and picked the book up. It was the next Leaf Ninja Chronicles book. It wasn't due out for another few months at the least. The Uchiha would never admit that before he remembered he read these books a lot. He wondered briefly how Sakura had gotten this copy of the next book. (dense isn't he?) Shrugging his shoulders he stuffed it in his bag for later.

The rest of school they didn't have any classes together but the others randomly did and they were starting to worry about the sanity and safety of their companions. Naruto pleaded with Sasuke to be reasonable and not hurt Sakura again. The Uchiha ignored him. Everyone around them was getting more and more pissed at him as the day wore on and Sakura kept sinking further into depression. Once school was done Sakura didn't wait for anyone and dashed towards her house to retrieve her sword case.

Minutes later

Sakura stood in their training clearing both swords poised ready for attack. Suddenly she froze as something from the past over took her senses. Closing her eyes she allowed what ever it was to wash over her.

_The clearing she stood in had three cherry blossom trees surrounding it. Both blades were sheathed on her back. There was an ominous aura floating around and it was making her nervous. She had never actually felt something this dark before, not even when Sasuke allowed the curse mark to take over the first time. She tensed and her hand came up and wrapped around the hilt of one of her blades ready to strike. The blade sung with the power she was pushing into it. _

"_Come out whoever you are," she demanded calmly._

_She was saving face for the enemy that was coming. The person that appeared before her didn't even shake her. Sakura forced back the urge to snarl and attack head- on. Orochimaru stood there with a huge snake like smirk on his face. Her grip on the blade tightened ready to attack at a seconds notice. _

"_What are you doing here Orochimaru?" she demanded._

"_I came to see what was so alluring to my student to keep returning here even though I clearly forbade him from coming."_

_Sakura tensed. There was something nagging in the back of her mind not to let her guard down around this snake man. Her fingers tensed till her knuckles turned white. _

"_There isn't anything for him he made that abundantly clear the day he left."_

"_I gave him two team mates to go on missions with one being a particularly attractive female."_

_Sakura fought the urge to get jealous. Sasuke wasn't hers so therefore it wasn't her business but she knew something the snake man didn't Sasuke was a man of his own. There would be a point where Orochimaru wouldn't be able to control Sasuke and that's when the Avenger side would take over. There was no doubt about it. "And yet Sasuke keeps returning to you."_

"_I haven't seen Sasuke since he left."_

_That was a vague answer but it was one none the less. Truthfully she had seen Sasuke recently. They had cuddled the night before. Orochimaru stepped forward and reached out for her. Sakura backed up and bit and slid the blade out a small bit. _

"_Tsk. Tsk, little girl. I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_Before she could say anything a black cloaked figure landed in-between them. The flurry of black and red stopped combatants in their tracks. Sakura fought the urge to shiver as the figure rose. The straw hat had been tipped forward and the figure reached up to remove it. Sakura froze in place. The Akatsuki member was facing Orochimaru but didn't stop the shiver from flowing through Sakura. The black ponytail gave the intruder away. Sakura tensed knowing that this could be her last breath._

"_Uchiha Itachi," Orochimaru hissed._

_The Uchiha stood there not moving an inch. The snake man looked around the Uchiha and right at her._

"_I'll see you again Sakura," the snake man hissed before he vanished._

_Itachi turned to face her and his red eyes were as clear as day. Sakura knew she shouldn't be staring into his red eyes but it couldn't have been helped. To bow one's head is an act of submission and she would never submit to the oldest Uchiha._

"_What are you doing here Itachi-san?" she asked politely._

"_You're not worthy to bare the Uchiha name."_

"_What makes you think I'll ever get it?" she snapped back at the man._

_He was getting on her nerves. His gaze was getting intense. "And why are you even here?"_

_Itachi turned his back on her. With a quick flurry of hand signs he was gone. Sakura counted herself lucky the oldest Uchiha didn't attack her._

Sakura shook her head at that memory. It was because that baka snake Sasuke had come to her a few nights later demanding to know the truth.

_Sakura sat on her bed brushing out her damp hair. The feeling of a menacing chakra made her look up hoping to god it wasn't Itachi or Orochimaru again. To her relief it was Sasuke. She opened her window and let him in. Before she realized what was happening Sasuke had her pinned up against the wall._

"_Tell me it was a lie," Sasuke hissed._

_His eyes were flashing back and forth between crimson and onyx. _

"_Tell you what's a lie?" Sakura demanded in-between breaths._

"_Tell me Orochimaru lied…"_

"_Lied about what Sasuke?"_

_His head was bent forward and his bangs shadowed his eyes. There was a slight tremor in his hands as he held her against the wall. Her hand came up and rested on his._

"_Sasuke you're shaking."_

"_Tell me Itachi didn't claim you," he said softly._

"_He didn't, Sasuke."_

"_How can I be…"_

_She slapped him across the face and that brought his head up with complete shock written on his face. He stood there for a second until the shock wore off._

"_Never question my loyalties to you Sasuke," she hissed dangerously. "All Itachi had to say to me is the fact that I wasn't worthy enough to carry the Uchiha name. Nothing more, and if he had done something it wouldn't be voluntary on my part."_

_Before her rant could continue his lips met hers, the kiss was frantic and panicked as if he was afraid she'd vanish for in front of him. The last thing she remembered was his hands running up her shirt and a soft hiss because his hands were cold. _

Sakura couldn't remember that even clearly because it happened so quickly but they had made love that night and it proved to the youngest Uchiha that she hadn't been taken by force or otherwise. Sakura sighed softly. That night had been a night filled with lust and love. Reaching up her hand was placed over her heart. It clenched painfully facing the truth and knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to be hers for awhile. The sound of rustling leaves made her start. Turning she saw a figure crouched in the trees above her. Familiar crimson eyes stared back at her.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" she said tiredly.

"I can do this anymore," he started.

"You have to Sasuke."

He jumped down from his perched and moved towards her. Sakura knew that she shouldn't accept his advances but her body ached to be near him to touch him. To know that she still resided in his heart as the one he loved. The one, he would love for the rest of his life. He reached forward and pulled her against him hot kisses trailed down her neck making her gasp. This couldn't happen and they both knew it. Sakura pushed him away gently.

"Sasuke no…"

He looked sad for a moment before his hands went for something in his bag. It was the book she had thrown at him. Sakura had to smile softly at the look on Sasuke's face. She wondered if she had figured it out. He tried to hand it back to her. Shaking her head she said softly,

"You keep it Sasuke it's a gift to you."

"But it's a signed copy of this book and its not even out yet."

"I know Sasuke. That's why I gave it to you. I always get the first bound copy a few months before the release date. This book Sasuke has a lot of meaning to the members of Team 7."

"You're Akira Kage?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded and smiled. He put the book away and reached for her again cupping her face as gently as possible. Leaning down their lips met. The kiss was gentle and chaste before Sasuke pulled back gently and vanished in a cloud of gray smoke.

"I love you Sasuke, now and forever."

The wind caressed her cheeks as if showing her that her lover agreed. Turning away from the clearing she made for home knowing that they'd survive this and grow old together with many children to come for him. She smiled at that thought as she went to her room to start on the homework she needed to get done.


	15. Chapter 15: The Challenge and Rememberin

A/N: Sorry peoples this took so long but with Deer season in full swing I was in the middle of no where with no internet. Sigh… also I was at Sugoicon today and I was there longer than expected so I hope you enjoy it's a bit longer than my normal chapter length.

Sakura was jerked from sleep by the pulse of a familiar chakra. Scrambling for her shoes and clothes, she changed in record time. Grabbing her swords she opened her window and leapt out. With a short burst of chakra to her legs she leapt from roof top to roof top. The dark and animalistic almost seeming chakra pulsing was getting stronger and stronger as she approached the forest. Whoever it was was standing in their training clearing. She stopped on the outer ring of trees. Looking in the clearing she noticed only a mop of unruly red hair. Without hesitation she dropped down in the clearing. Gaara whipped around to face her. Instead of meeting jade as she had thought they were gold and the black around his eyes more pronounced. She took a step back. The pink haired ninja knew those eyes all to well.

"Gaara?" she asked in confusion wondering what had provoked the inner demon to come into being.

He shook his head violently. His bangs swayed to and fro. It looked as if he was trying to convey his message but was having trouble doing so.

"Shukaku?"

"Trouble," he hissed and growled.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Orochimaru… turn… Sasuke…" he bit out.

It was like he was having trouble communicating what he was trying to say. This was the first time she had seen the beast in control and not trying to kill anyone. However this didn't comforted her in the least. He was still unpredictable. Shukaku must be as protective of her as Gaara was considering they were one and they were angry about Sasuke.

"I know that Orochimaru is trying to get Sasuke back."

He shook his head violently again in a no fashion. There was more to be said.

"Hurt you… vessel angry…"

She knew what he was referring to now. Gaara was getting stressed out by Sasuke hurting her that he lost control of Shukaku. Though, the raccoon was strangely calm after getting free from his restraints unlike the last time. She wondered briefly if this was the proverbial calm before the storm.

"I can take care of Sasuke, Shukaku."

"Vessel doesn't trust Uchiha," he hissed out.

Sakura noticed his vocabulary was less slurred and gravelly and becoming complete sentences. She knew she had to defuse this situation before Gaara got it into his head to attack Sasuke. There was no need for a civil war among the ranks. The way to defuse this was the hard part of figuring out.

"Shukaku I need to speak with Gaara personally. There are circumstances that he doesn't understand about the situation."

"He says that you need to speak now…"

She knew that Gaara wasn't going to trust the Uchiha with her in any shape or form. She swore for a moment that Gaara should have been born her older brother because he was acting like one. Not wanting to let her make the decisions for herself. Suddenly another chakra sparked making her groan. Before she could even move Sasuke landed gracefully beside Sakura in a familiar Sasuke pose.

"You're not supposed to be here Sasuke," she hissed.

"We may not be lovers anymore Sakura but you are my teammate still."

She caught on to what he was doing. Showing he cared without actually caring. Normally his attitude would piss Inner Sakura off, but now it was so much different.

"You're only doing this because Naruto would kill you if you didn't at least pretend to care."

"Naruto can shove it, and he has nothing to do with this."

"You sure?" she asked seriously. "Last time I recall you protecting me…"

"I protected you because I had to."

"Thanks a lot Sasuke," she said in a cold manner.

All the time they were having their verbal banter Shukaku was starting to growl in a dangerous manner. Neither of them noticed when the possessed teen flexed his hands as if getting ready to strike. Sand gathered around him and shot directly at Sasuke. Sakura saw it in time and took the full force brunt of the attack. She hissed in pain. The sand shot backwards letting her go once blood began to drip from the cut on her leg. Sakura sank to her knees. A dark but familiar chakra flared up dangerously behind her. For a split second her mind shut down long enough to flash back to an older memory.

_Flashback_

_She felt it wash over her like the icy hand of death. The purple chakra around him was making an unpleasant shivers run down her spine. As if in slow motion she turned to face Sasuke. Black marks that seemed like flames spread across his body like fire through a dry forest. As he moved the purple chakra flared around him._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Sakura, who did this to you?" he demanded in a calm but deadly voice._

_A normal person would have been grateful that the dark looks weren't directed at them. Zaku was just standing there with a smirk on his face not even caring that Sasuke could more than likely turn him into a bloody pulp in seconds._

"_Sasuke what's happened to you?" she asked him softly trying to make sense of what was happening to her beloved teammate. _

_She watched him look at his hands and his eyes flashed crimson with the Sharingan. _

"_Don't worry I'm all right," he had told her. "It's only the power flowing through me. In fact I've never felt better. He gave me this gift. He made me understand what I am, I am an Avenger, and to follow my path I need power at any price even if it means being consumed by evil."_

_She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. There was something about his declaration that made her want to protest and yet cower in fear of him. He had accepted something so dangerous and was willing to allow it to consume him even if he died from it._

"_Sakura tell me which one of these people did this to you."_

_She knew that he was serious about taking out the person responsible for hurting her. Normally she'd be flattered but honestly fear was coursing through her so much that it never occurred to her. Zaku being the idiot that he was spoke up._

"_That would be me," he admitted proudly._

_Sakura knew that Zaku might have just made his final mistake in life. Sasuke looked out for business at that moment and it evolved revenge. She hadn't been paying attention to those around her. Her gaze was only for Sasuke at that moment wondering what was wrong with him. She turned to hear Zaku's threat of taking them all out at once. Sasuke stood there so menacing and powerful that it was scaring her. As the Sound ninja attempted to kill them Sasuke managed to get them out of harms way and knock the offending Sound away from his team. Zaku wouldn't back down even though he clearly knew this was a loosing battle for him. Things went by so fast that she didn't get her baring strait until Sasuke had Zaku's hands pinned behind his back and his foot between his shoulder blades. The sadistic smirk that Sasuke gave didn't go unnoticed by all spectators. _

"_You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours. You must be very attached to them."_

_Zaku started pleading with Sasuke to let him go. The sound of wet cracking made her snap from her trance in a heartbeat. Sasuke turned to face the last remaining member from the Sound nation. The man's eye was wide with fear. _

"_Looks like you're the only one left. I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did."_

_She watched Sasuke helplessly move past her. The pink haired ninja knew that she couldn't let him do this. The thought of it made her heart clench in pain not for the enemy but for what was inevitably happening to Sasuke. She kept trying to convince herself that this boy before her wasn't her Sasuke at all. Tears blurred her sight as she was helpless to stop the tears from coming._

"_NO!!!" she yelled as she dashed towards Sasuke intending to stop him. "Stop!!"_

_She wrapped her arms around him and shuttered as sobs wracked her body as she leaned against the boy she loved. "Don't do it," she pleaded. _

_His crimson eye made contact with her green ones. Fear shook her for a moment but she had to do this, had to stand up to him for his sake and for the sake of those around them._

"_Stop, please."_

_Tears still flowed down her cheeks as the curse marks receded back to their origin She caught him as he collapsed backwards and breathed raggedly. She remembered calling his name again._

_End flashback._

She was shaken from her memory by the pulse of his dark chakra. Looking over her shoulder Sasuke's eyes were crimson and spinning wildly. The aura around him was purple, but the curse marks weren't anywhere on his body.

"Sasuke?" she asked in fear.

As if sensing her fear he looked at her. She relaxed seeing the familiar loving gaze in his eyes. She had been afraid for a moment that he had turned into the Sasuke from so long ago the merciless killer that the curse mark made him that first time.

"You'll pay for that Sabaku no Gaara," Sasuke hissed dangerously.

"Sasuke don't!" Sakura shouted.

He was moving past her. A familiar scene flashed through her mind and she struggled to rise. "Sasuke please, don't do this again," she pleaded.

"He hurt you."

His voice was low and the same as the first time he saved her with the use of the curse mark. The danger was present in his voice and it was making her nervous.

"Sasuke if you hurt him I'll never forgive you."

He turned his dark gaze on her. For a moment she wondered if he was going to do what she said. If the plan backfired now she'd kill him, and that means she'd fight. Her temper was getting the best of her right at that moment and she was sure that Inner Sakura was about to make and appearance. Sakura drew both blades readying herself for the battle that was to come. Blood still dripped down her leg from the sand attack. She didn't want to have to use the jutsu that she created for the blades on him. It's name was written all over Orochimaru's body. She was going to put that bastard in his grave once and for all. Both men tensed around her. Gaara shook his head and his eyes returned to their jade color.

"Sakura…" Gaara started.

Her gaze was only for Sasuke. He noticed her eyes were a darker color and were as hard as stone. He knew one thing at that moment that Inner Sakura was threatening to take control and terrorize.

"It's your choice Uchiha back down now or face my wrath."

"I'm terrified," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You should be," she snapped. "I guess that this life means nothing and the promises were useless."

She could have sworn she saw him flinch. Some way, somehow she had to get through to him to stop this madness. The jutsu wasn't for him. Closing her eyes she was waging an inner war in her heart and mind.

"You're trying to hard Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly. "Trying to hard to keep up this charade of not caring."

He shook his head ruefully. The purple aura faded and the red vanished from his eyes. Moving forward he reached up and touched her cheek gently. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. With ease she maneuvered the blades back into the sheaths. Sasuke pulled her against him. Her head rested underneath his chin. Gaara was shocked speechless. Sasuke gestured with his eyes that this was a private moment. The sand ninja hesitated before vanishing in a swirl of sand.

"You foolish girl," he whispered gently against her hair. "I could have really hurt you."

"Sasuke," she breathed hesitantly.

"This charade isn't going to last much longer at this rate."

"Possessive aren't we Sasuke?" she asked playfully.

"Hn," he replied in a snort.

She laughed softly at his choice of wording. Before she could protest he had her in his arms. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist and his breath fanned across the back of her neck. She shivered remembering vaguely this special feeling that the man behind her created within her. "You should know by now Sakura that I will always be possessive of you."

"I know Sasuke," she sighed softly.

"But…" he started knowing there was going to be that word in the sentence.

"Sasuke for the time being we are no longer in a relationship other than business, a means to an end."

Sasuke sighed softly at her words. She was right but he didn't have to like the fact. Her tears stung this time around. They cut wounds in him that almost felt like they'd never heal, and he guessed that some would never do that. Some wounds wouldn't heal until he had her safely in his arms and the threats to her were dead with no chance of returning.

"I know that, Sakura."

"Do you?"

"I can't stand back and watch what I do hurt you again. I'm not him anymore. You're pain hurts me. I can't ignore what's in my heart like he could. He was raised to be the best without emotions getting in the way. My mother told me to use my heart to guide me through life, and my heart tells me that hurting you isn't something I can do."

"But for the greater good we need to do this Sasuke."

He shook his head. There was no arguing with her over this. Her stubbornness was something not to be messed with. That was one of the things he loved about her. He had to do this and their future would be better than the one that happened before. Right there he made a promise that he and she would make it out of this in one piece and he'd make her marry him and bare his heirs. He chuckled at that thought.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"It's nothing."

She looked at him suspiciously before shrugging. "It's getting late Sakura and you need your rest."

The glare that was sent his way didn't faze him in the least. Moving forward he, without warning, pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short but sweet. The wind brushed her face as he vanished before she could get her eyes open.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered to the winds.

Shaking her unruly pink locks she headed back home.


	16. Chapter 16: Jealousy and Snakes

Chapter 16: Jealousy and Snakes

Sakura walked slowly down the hallway of the school. Her mind was elsewhere when she crashed into someone. She dropped all of her books. Quickly Sakura went down to pick up her books.

"How troublesome," the person said making her freeze in place.

They reached down and picked up a stray book. She slowly rose and faced a familiar individual. Beside him was another familiar face. A smile spread across her face at the sight of more people she knew.

"Shikamaru and Choji!"

"Hey Sakura," Choji said while munching on a bag of potato chips.

Shikamaru just nodded his head.

"Hey don't forget about me forehead girl," a familiar cocky voice said from behind her.

Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes tear up. Turning around she launched herself in a tackle at the blonde. The startled girl gave out a yelp before both landed in a heap on the floor. The two of them hugged like no tomorrow. Some of their friends had gathered and the girls were chuckling. Sakura blushed and pulled back from Ino.

"I think I broke something," Ino groaned playfully.

Sakura stood up and offered her hand to her best friend. Before anything else could be said arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled backwards a bit from her friends. Looking over her shoulder in confusion she saw an irritated Gaara. She saw the confused look on her friends faces at the display and Ino was giving her the 'you're going to explain later' look. Sakura sighed softly at Gaara's protectiveness. Sometimes it was endearing that he did it but at times like this it was annoying as all hell.

"You can let me go now," Sakura suggested.

The red head reluctantly let her go. Sakura absently thought about the alone training she'd have to do tonight knowing that the final confrontation with Orochimaru was soon at hand. Then if she survived that then she'd give Sasuke a family again. That made her happiest of all at that moment, the thought of sharing the rest of her life with Sasuke. Turning to her left as she thought that he came walking down the hall with a girl on his arm. She was fawning over him, and it made her heart break. Gaara saw the pain in her eyes and his chakra spiked dangerously.

"Gaara calm down," Sakura pleaded softly.

"No, he's gone to far this time."

"You don't understand," she began but he cut her off.

"No, you don't understand. It's my job to protect you…"

She shoved Gaara away from her.

"What if I don't need your protection?" she snarled dangerously.

He looked like she just slapped him and at that moment she didn't care. They were so careful with her it was driving her insane. They couldn't trust her to protect herself from others then what was the point of giving her a second chance at life. Sasuke had returned without the girl in tow.

"Why can't you idiots get it?" she snapped. "I'm not helpless anymore. I can take care of myself and you're treating me like a little kid again. I'm not that weak anymore. I don't need to cling to Sasuke and Naruto to protect me."

She cursed inwardly since she was drawing a crowd of her friends and not. "Are we going to have to revisit this subject again and to get it through all of your thick heads that I can take care of myself and if I do need help I'm not to proud not to ask for it."

She turned angrily from the group and stormed away from them. Once getting around the corner she allowed her tears to flow freely, as she slid down the wall. Her forehead was resting against her knees when someone wrapped their arms around her body and brought her closer. Reaching up she fisted her fingers in his shirt.

"Do you think I'm that weak that I need you to protect me?" she asked softly.

"You're not weak," he breathed across her ear making her shiver violently.

"I can't do this anymore," she whimpered softly.

"You have to," he sighed softly against her neck. "As much as I'd like to destroy him again for you I cannot, but I will be there for you."

She leaned against him and wrapped her free arm around his neck bringing him closer.

"I know you will be."

Sakura let him go so she could stare into his beautiful eyes. Reaching up she brushed his bangs back from his eyes. She blinked and for a moment thought she saw the red side of his eyes. Neither scared her but when they were spinning wildly in anger she felt something like death tickle her spine. She was fighting the urge to lean in and kiss him, but held back.

"You scared me last night."

"I'm sorry."

She couldn't help but let a smile grace her features. He rarely said that and it was endearing to hear it from him because he meant what he said. "I didn't mean for it to get out of control as I did, but I saw your blood and the darker side of me wanted his blood to be shed in return."

Sakura let out a small sound that couldn't be defined by Sasuke at that moment.

"I was afraid that the past would repeat itself."

"You saved the enemy yet again Sakura."

"Gaara was never the enemy in the end Sasuke. He was an ally and a close friend."

"In the moment he shed your blood he was the enemy."

She nodded against his neck. They'd have to separate soon to keep up their charade. She was startled from her thoughts when the pads of his thumbs brushed away her tears. Sasuke smiled softly as he leaned forward and kissed her chastely on the lips. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes as their noses and foreheads touched gently.

"Don't cry anymore Sakura," he whispered. "It worries me when you cry and I get these primal urges to kill the ones that made you cry."

That brought a smile to her face and eyes. She reached up and brushed his bangs away from his eyes again. He leaned into her gentle touches.

"As much as I'd love to continue this sappy moment we're going to blow our cover."

He nodded reluctantly and moved backwards and stood. He held out his hand to her. She took it with a smile and they both rose. They went their separate ways after a brief longing look. Sakura arrived in class first and Sasuke scant moments behind her. They sat across the room from each other.

Sasuke brought out the book that Sakura had thrown at him the other day and began to read.

'_It was the day the three man teams were going to be chosen. Sakura was anxious about who she was going to be partnered with. Her hopes rested on being put with her darling Sasuke-kun.'_

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a bit. Her affections had annoyed him to no end, but in the end it meant the world to him. At first he was sure the reasons she loved him were petty just like his other fangirls. As time passed in their team time together something within him knew that it had grown into something more, and he himself felt something but didn't know exactly what it was. So he ignored it and pretended not to care, but every time she got into trouble he jumped to save her. In some ways it made him feel needed. Shaking his head he read the next few pages in silence. His eyes scanned over the bad treatment of Naruto but he could see the tint of sadness in the words. He read until their sensei came in. Putting the book away he focused on the lecture for the day.

Throughout the day Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke read through the book she had thrown at him. She watched the expressions only she could read on his face with joy. To the world he was indifferent to the words that he read. At that moment she fell in love with him all over again. Her joy at watching him was abruptly ended when someone stood in her way of seeing Sasuke. She looked up in confusion. It was Sasuke's fake girlfriend. Anger blazed in her eyes but Sakura ignored it.

"Is there a reason you're staring so intently at my boyfriend?" the girl asked in a calm voice but there was a hint of warning there.

A warning that Sakura wasn't going to heed because there was nothing this girl could do to her at this point. She was a medic ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She was the mother of the Uchiha line after the clan massacre her soul was over a millennium and a half old and she wasn't about to let some girl think she had rule over Sasuke. If this girl honestly thought that she could intimidate Sakura she had another thing coming.

Sasuke's head came up at the commotion. His brows furrowed in confusion. He placed a bookmark to keep his place and quickly stuffed the book in his bag. He had to defuse the situation before things got out of control and Sakura really did a number on this girl. Sasuke would admit that he had seen the brunt force damage his lover could do when pissed.

"Let me tell you something," Sakura hissed as she pulled the girl down by the front of her blouse so they were looking at each other eye to eye. "I'd suggest you walk away and never ever think that you can turn your nose down at me. I don't take anyone's crap least of all girls like you who think your better than everyone else. And as for staring at Sasuke I am curious about the book he has is all. I want to know what he thinks of it."

Sakura let the girl go. With a heavy sigh she ran her fingers through her pink locks and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm going to tell sensei that you threatened me," the girl warned.

'Go ahead,' she thought absently. 'You can't touch me when a lot of the senseis were former ninjas that know her all to well.'

"Go ahead and see what happens."

Sasuke started at Sakura. She was actually going to allow that stuck up brat to tell on her. There wasn't something right about this. At that moment Sasuke wished that he had stayed single or asked someone that they knew to help him out with this charade, but it was to late now.

(a/n: sry for the small interruption. Sasuke will be referring to Sakura as his lover and the girl that he is dating girlfriend, all be it a fake girlfriend. Back to the story.)

"Sasuke-kun," his girlfriend whined softly. "You're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?"

Sasuke fought the urge to gag. This girl was using the affectionate term that his true lover called him once upon a time. It only sounded right coming from his lover's lips. He watched Sakura carefully. There was a slight twitch on her face to show the signs of her rapidly depleting patience level.

"Sakura is my friend, and what she does concerning me is none of you concern."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

"No, buts."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in love with this wide fore-headed freak."

Sasuke was loosing his patience rapidly. This girl had the audacity to make fun of his lover. He saw Sakura twitch at this girls statement and he knew Sakura was turning into a volcano just lying dormant ready to explode. He wanted to answer that question truthfully. Inside he wanted to say 'Yes, I love this woman before me. She's my lover, soon to be my wife, the mother of my children, any so many other things that he couldn't explain.' He held back for the sake of the charade even though he wanted to declare that he loved her.

"She's my friend and I am very protective of her as are all her male friends, so I suggest you leave her be or face the wrath of so many."

To prove his point he turned her to face all the familiar faces and their glares made the girl pale. She returned to her seat without question and so did the others.

Sakura was ticked now. Some of the forest she trained in was going to be leveled by sundown. Their sensei came in and class went on like normal. She was grateful when the bell rang. With care she ignored her friends and brushed past Sasuke. They all looked at each other wondering what was eating at her.

Sakura reached home in record time and swiftly changed into what she called her dark mood clothing for training. No one ever saw this outfit when she trained. The pants were black and her shirt was red like fresh blood. Strapping her two blades to her back she launched herself towards her training grounds. Pulling out her mp3 player she flipped through the songs until 'Cold' by Crossfade came blaring in her ears. Being satisfied with the song she was about ready to draw her blades when a sickening feeling washed over her. Turning her head she stilled. Reaching up she pulled the ear pieces from her ears and stared at the one person she hated more than anything.

"So we meet again Sakura-chan," the snake like man purred.

He was about 5'9 and thin. His hair was short and spiky. It was still the same color as the first time, black. His eyes were the same malicious dull gold as before. His skin was still the same sickly color.

"Orochimaru," she hissed dangerously.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura-chan. I'm not here for a battle as of this moment even though I know you're seeking one."

Sakura remained quiet knowing that talking would only serve to piss her off more and she couldn't afford to get reckless now. "Oh I saw that beautiful display at your school."

That made her stomach twist and drop. "Sasuke…"

"Don't even speak his name," she snarled.

"Touchy aren't we?" the man said with a laugh. "I'd think his affections for you were clear in the hallway after your friend's arrival."

Sakura felt her heart sink even further into her chest. "And don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. Playing the wounded girlfriend doesn't work."

"Its easy to play the charade when the emotions aren't even real," she tried.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then you'd be willing to hand him over to me again if those emotions that he felt aren't real."

She drew her swords.

"I'd never hand him over to the likes of you. Sasuke is my friend, and teammate first and foremost and I will defend him with my life if need be."

"How disgustingly sweet Sakura-chan."

The snake man shrugged as if it didn't matter. Sakura tensed knowing something bad was about to happen. As she tensed her world went black and all her mind could do was whisper 'Sasuke'. For a moment she swore that she heard him yell her name.


	17. AN

A/N: Sry peoples this isn't the next chapter

Actually this is a call for help actually. I'm running outta ideas on what has to happen next. When I run outta ideas I tend to rush things to end the fic in itself. I need something important to happen. Or maybe something that happens in highschool… what I dub high school drama. At first I thought maybe another dance but I've already done that… I thought about killing someone off but that would defeat the purpose of even bringing them in. I thought about Sasuke cheating on Sakura for real with someone she cares about but as much as some people would like to see Sasuke that heartless ya'll have to remember that he's not the same Sasuke from the past…

So I call out to all of my fans for suggestions on what to do next.

P.S. I know I'm not supposed to put an author's note for a chapter but I'm going to do it anyway.


	18. Chapter 17: More Training

A/N: Well ya'll sorry for taking so long. Koori belongs to my rp buddy and Kyouran belongs to me. I don't own Naruto. Things are starting to heat up.

Sakura shot up and was breathing heavily. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in a familiar room. The walls were navy blue which reminded her of someone she loved dearly. Her head was pounding profusely. The bed sheets beneath her body felt like silk and were black. The last thing she remembered was facing Orochimaru in their training clearing, then blackness surrounded her like a tidal wave. She wondered briefly if Orochimaru had captured her in order to lure out Sasuke and force him to join the sadistic snake man. Rubbing her forehead she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Then she noticed her weapons were laying on the desk across from the bed so she knew at that moment she was in friendly hands. Enemies would know better than to leave her weapons out where she could get them unless they were stupid. A flash of something red and white caught her attention on the black coverlet made her start as it slid from the bed. Reaching down she picked it up. The Uchiha fan stared back at her. She was confused and the hope rose up in her. She hadn't recalled Sasuke getting there. That made her breath a sigh of relief knowing that what had happened to her out there would hurt him beyond belief.

The door opened and she tensed. The person's familiar shadow crossed the threshold. The small pulse of his chakra made her feel familiar feelings welling up in her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Are you okay Sakura?" he asked softly.

"Aside from a pounding head, I'm all right," she joked.

"I almost didn't get there in time…"

"Sasuke," she breathed. "He knows."

"I heard."

She reached forward and pulled her lover into a soul searing kiss. His fingers tangled in her hair as he pushed her backwards onto the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Before they could even attempt to get farther the door slammed open. Sasuke groaned against Sakura's neck. Sakura sighed softly against his neck.

"Sakura," Alexial said from the doorway. "I didn't mean to ruin the moment but you…"

Sasuke turned his dark glare on the demoness. Her eyes flashed crimson in return.

"Sasuke you're Sharingan doesn't phase me in the least and you should know that by now. As I was trying to say when you're ready there are some people that would like to meet you."

Alexial shook her head as she left the room hoping that they weren't that stupid. The worst part about being a demon was the superior sense of smell and if they did something stupid at that moment then… she didn't want to finish that thought process. Wounds like that could tear people's hearts out.

Sakura yawned softly before snuggling against Sasuke. He chuckled softly and the sound vibrated through his chest. She reached forward and intertwined their fingers.

"Still tired?" he asked softly.

"Hm," she breathed softly.

Sleep was calling to her like a siren. She knew that she couldn't fight its call much longer and it didn't help that she was warm and safe snuggled next to her lover.

"Rest then," he murmured against her hair.

He watched her drift to sleep and knew that it had been too close to them to breaking their self-control when it came to the other. Reaching up his free hand threaded through her pink locks. "What you do to me," he breathed softly against the top of her head.

Looking over at the table he saw the moon light glinting off the blades. The ribbons spilled over the edge of the desk. One of the ribbons had a crimson stain on it. He knew it was blood and it wasn't his from their last life considering the fact that, that specific blood stain was brown now. A frown marred his face as he felt something wet press against his shirt. Curiosity getting the best of him he reached down between them. He pulled his fingers back and they were coated in a warm liquid. The scent of copper filled the air. He reached over and turned on the light without waking her. He lifted up her shirt enough to inspect the wound. A breath of relief escaped his lips considering the mark wasn't teeth marks. Sakura didn't need to go through what he did with the curse mark. It was a shallow gash on her side. Knowing he had to stop the blood flow he carefully maneuvered himself out of the bed with her in his arms. He managed to make it to the bathroom without dropping her or running into someone. He sat her down carefully on the long marble sink and lifted her shirt up a bit. Getting a wet cloth he began to gently wash away the blood. At her hiss of pain he looked up. Her blurry green eyes were staring back at him.

"He's going to die," Sasuke growled as he swiped a cloth over the wound again.

She hissed in pain and pushed his hands away from her wound. Green chakra raced through her veins and appeared around her hands and she healed her own wound. Her hands dropped to her lap.

"Sasuke, this battle isn't just yours," she sighed softly. "This battle belongs to those who's lives who he destroyed. This isn't just for us."

Sasuke looked up at her and knew she was right. He nodded his head and leaned his forehead against her shoulder. Sakura winced at where his forehead rested but hid it well. Reaching up she ran her fingers gently through his spiky locks. He sighed softly as his arms wrapped around her middle.

"I love you Sasuke," she whispered softly against his silky spiky hair.

"I love you too Kura."

Sakura sighed and leaned against her Uchiha lover. She wished that they could stay like this for a long time but with the battle coming there was no telling were or when this thing would go down. She'd take whatever moments she could with him like right now.

"We need to go see what Alexial wants it seemed important."

"I don't want to move," Sasuke muttered playfully.

"Neither do I love, but it might be important."

He pulled back and allowed her to slide from the counter top. Her knee wobbled underneath her for a moment causing him to have to steady her. In a swift moment Sasuke scooped her up bridal style. She squealed in protest.

"Sasuke I can walk!"

He moved through the open door and out his bedroom door and down the hall where he felt the mass gathering of chakra. When he walked into the room he was greeted by at least three woman he had never met and a woman that looked vaguely familiar. Alexial stood there looking around nervously as if something were wrong.

"Grandma what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Sakura with your school Spring Break coming up I have asked your mother for that week to bring you to my home and these four will train you in their specific jutsu arts."

"But…"

She looked at Sasuke wanting help. He sat her down carefully and backed up.

"You are dismissed Uchiha," the blonde woman stated calmly.

"Grandma," Sakura hissed in warning.

"This doesn't concern him as of this moment. However, give the rest of the team this message that they will need to train as well this entire week the final battle is looming closer."

Sakura noticed how Tsunade seemed disappointed in her for some reason. She watched her lover leave without looking at her. Anger boiled up in her.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded hotly.

"As Hokage I demand obedience from you."

"You're not even Hokage anymore! And how dare you order him about like that. You're acting as if he belongs to Orochimaru…"

"There is an Uchiha working for Orochimaru currently so we have to be cautious about who we trust."

"I love Sasuke!"

"And Yet he betrayed you before."

Sakura flinched at her words and looked away. She was right but she didn't have to like it. Looking up she glared daggers at her Grandmother. Sasuke and herself had waited for over a millennium and a half for each other and she'd be damned before she allowed someone even her own family to ruin it.

Two days later

After that fateful conversation she now sat in the car heading towards the Hokage's mansion. She was to begin training as soon as she arrived.

"Sakura…" her mother started.

"Don't mom. I'm sick of people bashing Sasuke…"

"I wasn't going to say anything about him. I don't agree with my mother about him since we're on that subject. Yes, he did wrong in the past but I see in his eyes that he's trying to make up for what's been done in the past."

"Thank you mother."

"I'll take care of that boy for you," her mother winked at her playfully.

"He's mine mom."

"I know."

The car stopped before the grand mansion. Sakura sighed as she got out and shoulder her duffle back. She adjusted the headband in her hair first then straitened the one around her wrist second. The band around her wrist meant more to her than anything and it would help her go through this training. With a heavy sigh she moved up the stairs towards the front door. She was showed in and allowed to put her bag in her room before she was dragged to the training dojo. Thankfully she had been told to dress in her training gear which consisted of a black pants a red tank top covered by a small black jean jacket and her black gloves. She didn't need to broadcast to anyone what the jacket hid on her shoulder.

The dojo smelled of wood, sunshine, and oil that a person would use to oil their weapons. A woman stood casually against the farthest wall. Her head was down. Sakura noticed something was off about her aura. It almost felt like Alexial's but with a more dangerous tang to it. Her head came up as she approached. The woman was indeed dangerous. Her eyes were cat like and amethyst. Her ears were elf like and two black slashes graced her left cheek. Her fingers were tipped with claws. Then Sakura realized this woman was a demon.

"Good you've learned to analyze your opponent."

This woman's voice wasn't friendly or encouraging. The woman pushed away from the wall and moved towards her. When she was a few feet away the woman's eyes narrowed dangerously. Before Sakura realized what was happening her back was firmly against the mat and the woman had her pinned to the mat and her fangs were bared.

"Go tell your grandmother I refuse to train someone tainted by the snake," she hissed.

The woman rose as quick as a flash and vanished in a flurry of black leaves. Sakura rose completely confused. Shrugging her shoulders she moved back towards where her grandmother's office was. She was drinking like normal.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" she slurred.

"My teacher insisted that I tell you that she refuses to teach someone that has been tainted by the snake."

Tsunade cursed softly.

"I'll send another one of your teachers to teach you for today until I convince Kyouran to teach you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. No wonder that woman was ill tempered, her name meant fury. Shrugging her shoulders she headed back to the dojo to await her next teacher that was hopefully better tempered than the last.

She only waited for a few moments before a woman that seemed not to much older than herself walk in. This woman had long silvery hair and her eyes were a cobalt blue. She was smiling invitingly.

"Hello Sakura-chan I'm Koori."

Sakura smiled hesitantly back not sure what to think of the new comer. "Oh don't mind Kyouran she's got bad memories from the past concerning Orochimaru."

"So I take it all of those who will be teaching me know that I've been bitten?"

"It was necessary for us to know but no one outside of this place knows that you've been cursed."

Sakura nodded. Koori plopped down carefully on the mat and gestured for Sakura to do the same.

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Well to start off I'm going to help you get better in-tuned with nature so you can shall we say use better earth style jutsus."

The girl tilted her head to the side and smiled softly.

"Koori did you…"

"Yep," she stated happily. "I bore the mark of the Village Hidden in the Grass."

"How did you get mixed up in all of this?"

"Well, I ran closely with Itachi before he was killed."

Sakura saw the look and understood what that look meant. This woman and Itachi had been close as someone like Itachi could get to a person.

"So are you two…"

The goofy smirk returned and Koori looked really happy.

"We're together. So shall we begin."

Words weren't needed now. Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes focusing her chakra ready to learn all that the girl had to teach her.

Hours later

Sakura trudged tiredly to her room and flopped down on her bed. What she thought would be an easy lesson turned out to a very taxing one. Her body she was sure would be aching tomorrow like nothing else. Without any effort she knew she had to get out of her training gear and into the shower. With slow progress she made it to the bathroom and turned on the faucet until hot steam came pouring from the spout. Stripping herself of her training gear she stepped under the warm spray. A pleasure filled sigh escaped her lips and the warm water soothed away her aches. Once the water turned cold she reluctantly stepped from the shower and went to the big vanity and wiped away the steam. A white towel was wrapped around her thin form. Sakura noticed the black mark that was on her neck. It was in the same place Sasuke's had been the only difference was the shape. It was four cherry blossoms surrounding a small circle. The petal points were facing outward. Cursing she turned away from the mirror and went to her room and changed into her pjs. Something hit the carpet with a soft thud. Frowning she went to pick it up. The white box was wrapped with red ribbon. Carefully she untied it and let the red ribbon flutter to the ground. Slowly she opened the box and nearly fainted at the contents. A simple silver chain with a pendant in the shape of the Uchiha fan stared back at her. It was clear who it was from.

"Sasuke," she whimpered softly.

With shaking hands she brought the necklace up and put it on. Going to her mirror she admired the pendant dangling innocently in-between her breasts. Closing her eyes she smiled to herself knowing that Sasuke was trying in his own way to help her through this ordeal. With a heavy sigh she laid down on her bed clutching the pendant and fell into a restless sleep.


	19. Chapter 18: Trying to Find the Traitor

A/N: Sumi and Koori belong to blackwater... Don't own Naruto...

Sakura rose with a heavy sigh. Throwing off the covers she started to get ready for the day. Running her fingers through her hair she got dressed up in her old uniform, the short white skirt, biker shorts, and the zip up red top. She hated this outfit but it was suggested that she wear it. Running her fingers through her pink locks she tried to comb out the tangles. Looking towards the desk her laptop beckoned to her softly. Moving forward she pulled up a new page and closed her eyes.

_She watched him carefully as he moved. His movements were graceful and swift. Her two teammates were in a mock battle but every battle with them was a competition. Her head was resting on her folded arms. At times like this she could just lean back and bask in the calm that surrounded them. Her boys were circling each other like sharks. Their sensei was leaning against a tree clearly sleeping with his orange book covering his face. Suddenly two presences landed carefully beside her. Sighing softly she leaned against one of her teammates. The person stiffened for a moment making her realize who it was easily. Once he relaxed for a moment his arm came up and was draped over her shoulder. Naruto joined Sasuke. His arm wrapped around her waist and they leaned against one another. Sakura felt the peace that washed over them. Rare moments like this made things seem worth wile in life to her. _

A knock on the door startled her from her writing trance.

"Come in," she called.

A girl she didn't know came in hesitantly. Her long red hair was braided and her green eyes sparkled with mischief. A huge paintbrush was strapped to her back. Sakura groaned inwardly. She guess rather quickly what sort of jutsu this girl preferred. Rubbing her forehead she saved the document and turned to face the girl.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Sumi."

"You're an artist ninja like Sai aren't you?"

The girl nodded happily. "Looks like I'm going to have to break through ink creatures again I guess."

"Sai told me about your terrifying ability to tear apart his ink snakes."

"Sai actually talks to you without commentary about how ugly or old you are?"

"Of course he doesn't say things like that to me. I'm his girlfriend after all."

Sakura's eyes widened at this new information. She hadn't known that Sai had a girlfriend. Of course she hadn't asked Sai about his new life. Thinking back a moment she remembered Sai getting married but of course she was busy trying to hide the fact that she was carrying an Uchiha heir that she hadn't noticed Sai getting attached to someone. Sakura figured that she had been on the mission when Sai had gotten married. She was happy for her former teammate though. After all this girl might get him to change his attitude problem when it came to her. Or his 'I don't give a crap about anyone' attitude that he had back then. Sighing softly Sakura rose to follow Sumi to the dojo to begin her training in effectively disbanding all types of art jutsus.

Sakura was walking from her training session with her new teacher Sumi. It was amusing to say the least. Sakura showed her that she wasn't afraid of any artist jutsu compliments of Sai in the past. It was still a workout trying to disband the ink creations of an art jutsu master. Deciding a walk would be good for her she headed out into the woods trying to calm herself down. When she was alone her thoughts of Sasuke ran rampant through her mind. Rubbing her neck she looked over towards the graveyard. Her brows furrowed as she saw movement. For a moment her mind screamed something was out of place and that made her tense. There was someone sitting in front of a grave. Moving closer she noticed it was Kyouran. Her clawed hands ran over the name on the grave carefully.

"I miss you both," she heard the demoness whisper carefully.

Sakura's heart clenched. She knew that she shouldn't be here listening to this obviously private moment but she couldn't help it. Watching this scene could prove to be very insightful as to why Kyouran hated her so much. She watched in awe as Kyouran stood and changed into a horse sized kitsune. With one swift leap she was gone. With caution she moved towards where the kitsune had sat. The names on the graves shocked her.

_'Hatake Kakashi'_

The grave next to it made her flinch but she didn't know why.

_'Hatake Kyo'_

She wondered briefly if Kyouran was Kakashi's wife. She'd have to ask one of her nicer teachers about her discoveries. There was sadness lingering in the air around this place. It was a graveyard obviously but there was a darkness that could be felt in this place as if in any minute the darkness could take physical form and attack. It was like ice was running through her veins making her shiver. Looking around she tried to find the source of the feeling but there was nothing out of place. The sound of footsteps made her start.

"Hey Sakura what are you doing out here?" Koori asked as she came out to stand beside her.

The silver haired girl looked forward and then frowned. "You didn't follow Kyouran did you?"

"No, I was walking by and saw movement and thought I'd investigate. Koori, why does she hate me so?"

"It's not so much that she hates you Sakura its that out of the two demons that existed for a long time she had it worse than anyone, but honestly you need to talk with Kyouran if you want to learn that story."

"Was she Kakashi's wife?"

"No, she never received that title. Someone else did however."

"Then Kyo was Kyouran and Kakashi's son?"

"Yes."

Koori shook her head sadly. "Sakura go talk with Kyouran and maybe you'll make an impression on her enough that she'll willing train you."

Sakura nodded clearly feeling dejection. She went to her room and took a long hot shower. The hot water did a good part in washing away the cold feeling that the graveyard had put in her. Figuring it would be a leisure night she dressed in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt with a high collar that seemed and smelled familiar. Shrugging it off, she headed down the hall. Rubbing her hair with a towel she walked down the hall. The sound of angry raised voices made her start and move towards it. The door was slightly cracked a bit. Koori was on a cell phone with someone. The girl was pacing back and forth.

"No, Itachi," she heard Koori snap.

There was a pause. "Tsunade forbade it Itachi. Of course that shouldn't have mattered to us. I don't care Itachi I was from Grass I don't have to…"

She turned and saw Sakura standing there. Sakura tried to back away but Koori just gestured her in. The girl hesitantly walked in and sat on Koori's bed. "Why? I'll tell you why. Tsunade assumes there is a traitor among… Yes, I know Itachi… why can't you… Right I'll see you in a few days. I love you."

Sakura's eyes went down. She missed Sasuke right at that moment. A wish of being able to talk to him crossed her mind but she shook it off as quickly as it had come. With her phone taken away and her internet down all compliments of her grandmother she couldn't talk to him. Sighing she waited for Koori to be done. The silver haired ninja sighed in annoyance before hanging up. The older woman's fingers ran through her silver hair. Sakura waited for the silver haired woman to speak.

"I assume you remember that Tsunade claimed there was a traitor among the Uchihas?"

Sakura just nodded. It wasn't fair that they automatically assumed it was Sasuke and more often than not it pissed her off. Sasuke loved her and that was all that she needed to know. He wouldn't turn on her because he loved her. She knew that doubt couldn't be afforded this time around.

"Well Itachi has taken it upon himself to search out the threat along with the rest of the Akatsuki. Of course that will be easy considering we were good at hunting things."

"What about the others?"

"They're doing as instructed and training. Most of the old teachers have arrived and are working with their teams. There hasn't been an incident as of yet."

"I hope those four don't kill each other."

Koori shook her head and smiled softly. The longing in Sakura's eyes was evident. The pink haired teen missed her raven haired ninja just as much as Koori did. Making a fast decision Koori tossed her phone to Sakura. The silver bell charm jingled softly almost like a wind chime reminding Sakura of the sound the bells on the Akatsuki hats made. Then she realized something about Koori that she hadn't before. If Koori had ran with Itachi in the past then there could have been only one reason for that. This silvered haired ninja from Grass had been apart of the Akatsuki. She could easily see her in the cloak and hat.

"What's this?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"I'll give you some time to speak with your raven haired ninja. I know you miss him."

"Thank you."

Sakura flipped open the phone and began to scan her phonebook. She picked Sasuke's number and dialed it. She waited two rings and a tired voice answered in a short tempered snap. A smile couldn't help but grace her lips at his response to her call. She could imagine him tangled up in his black sheets. She shook her head trying to clear those thoughts away from her mind.

'What do you want Koori?'

"Tired Sasuke?" she asked affectionately.

There was a hitch in his voice.

'Sakura what are you doing with Koori's phone?'

"Tsunade took mine when she discovered a traitor in the Uchiha line," she growled. "She automatically thought it was you."

'Itachi was telling me about that. He suggested I stay and train while he looked for the traitor. Sakura I couldn't do that to you again.'

"I miss you Sasuke," she said softly. "And I know it isn't you."

She could just imagine him running his fingers through his hair as he sighed. She'd give anything to be able to lay beside him curled up together, sharing their warmth and their love with the person next to them.

'I miss you too Sakura.'

There was silence for a moment before he broke it. 'I'll be waiting for your return Sakura.'

She couldn't help but smile at his optimism.

"I'll be waiting for you too Sasuke."

'It's getting late and I'm sure you're tired.'

"Hmhm," she sighed softly.

'Then sweet dreams Sakura,' he said softly.

The line went dead before she could tell him that she loved him. Getting up she handed the phone back to Koori.

"Thank you."

"No worries Sakura it'll work out in the end."

Sakura wasn't so sure but she'd hope for the best and expect the worst. She decided to ask on her suspicion.

"Hey Koori can I ask you something?"

The silver haired Grass ninja nodded.

"Were you apart of the Akatsuki?"

Koori smiled and went to her closet. Digging through her things to a trunk in the back she pulled out a all to familiar black cloak. The red clouds danced beautifully against the black background. With a quick flick of the cloak it was around her.

"Why did you join them?"

"I thought my sister was dead."

Koori ran her fingers through her long hair. Sakura figured it was a painful subject for her to talk about so she decided to change it.

"I guess it's just that Uchiha charm that made you fall hard and fast right?" Sakura joked.

"It was something like that," Koori laughed. "It's getting late Sakura."

Sakura just nodded and rose. She knew she had made a good friend in the former Akatsuki member. Before she could leave the room Koori stopped her.

"You look good in the Uchiha colors Sakura," Koori stated.

"Huh?"

"You're wearing the Uchiha clan symbol."

Sakura had to smile. She knew exactly why the shirt smelled familiar and looked familiar. Sasuke must have slipped it into her case to remind her that she was his.

"It'll turn out all right."

Sakura just nodded and went to her room wrapped in her lovers scent. That night she dreamed of something she had forgotten long ago.

_Sakura was setting up her small tent in the woods. It would be a day at least before she found an inn to stay in for her mission even thought it was suggested that she didn't stay in public places. Once her tent was set up she went to get fire wood. It didn't take long for her to get a cheerful fire going. Digging through her bag she was trying to find something to eat. Her fingers touched a familiar object and a groan of annoyance escaped her lips. Bringing out the familiar said object it was a container of instant Ramen. Sakura figured that one day she was going to either thank or kill Naruto for putting that stuff in her bag. She poured some water in the container and put it near the fire to warm up. Leaning back against a log by the fire she took the time to look up towards the canopy of the trees. It was a pity that she couldn't see the stars tonight. Closing her eyes she sighed. For the past year she had tried not to think about Sasuke but her mind always came back to him. The sound of stumbling feet made her start and stand. Her hand was in the kunai pouch at her thigh waiting to see if the person was a threat. Her mind couldn't help but be awash with confusion. 'Drunks out here?'_

_When the person reached the light she was startled. It was an older version of the boy she used to know. His spiky raven locks were a bit longer. He was wearing an outfit ridiculously like Orochimaru's. She had to fight the urge to gag. Something was off and wrong here._

"_Sasuke?" she asked hesitantly._

_He smirked in his way and moved forward. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the log right in front of him. She watched in bemused horror as her childhood love face planted in the dirt. Sakura winced at the sound of his body hitting the ground. _

"_Sasuke?" she asked cautiously. "Are you all right?"_

_He wasn't moving and that didn't bode well with her. Moving slowly towards him she knelt beside him. With ease she rolled him over. There was dirt all over his face not to mention some random strands of grass in his hair. Getting out a cloth and a bottle of water she wiped away the dirt and grass from his face. He was sweating like no tomorrow. Frowning she reached up and touched his forehead, but she jerked her hand back quickly as if she had been burned. Cursing she hauled her unconscious teammate towards the fire. Getting out her warmest blanket she wrapped the unconscious Uchiha in it._

"_Geeze Sasuke," she breathed in a huff. "What did you do to yourself?"_

_Taking out another cloth she doused it with cold water and ran it gently over his brow trying to get the fever to go down at least a bit. The last thing she needed to do was deplete her chakra stores right now. With a missing nin in her care enemies were all about. Only God knew who was out there looking for him. Deciding it was dangerous for him to be out in the open she dragged him into her tent and kept up her efforts to sooth his fever away. Laying the cloth on his forehead she crawled out of the tent and noticed her dinner was burnt crispy. Sighing in annoyance the cup had burnt up and the noodles were a disgusting black._

"_So much for dinner," she sighed in annoyance._

_Someone came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder before she recognized who it was she flung the person over her shoulder and sent them crashing into the trees. A loud curse and gasp of pain made her start. She gasped in horror. Rushing forward she found Sasuke upside down against a tree trunk. Blood was dripping down his chest. Moving forward she helped the Uchiha to sit up correctly. His attempts were weak at best to push her away. Deciding that she'd had enough trying to get the fever down the normal way. Gathering her chakra she began to heal the wound and sooth the fever. His breathing became less labored and his eyes drifted shut. Sakura moved towards him and draped his arm over her shoulder and helped him rise. She almost commented out loud how heavy Sasuke was when unconscious. With a bit of struggle she managed to get Sasuke back into the tent and wrapped up. Running her fingers through her hair sighed softly. It was strange having him near her again. It had been a year since they've seen one another. She sat there tending the fire for the longest time. This time she wasn't startled when Sasuke sat down beside her._

"_It's been awhile Sasuke."_

"_Hn."_

"_What brings you here?"_

_The Uchiha remained silent. Sakura sighed again knowing that this was pointless. Getting up she stretched much like a cat does. She was about ready to leap up into the nearest tree to keep guard when a warm hand grabbed her wrist._

"_Sasuke?"_

_He pulled her down and they came face to face. His eyes were their calm onyx. He pulled her down and kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura jerked back looking down into his laughing eyes in shock. _

"_Sasuke?"_

_He reached up and threaded his fingers through her hair. Sakura smiled at him. Something akin to worry washed through her. He brought her face down and nuzzled her shoulder. Before she could even comment on his affection blackness swamped her vision and the feeling of not again ran through her. She woke up she was alone. Rubbing her forehead she rose and gathered her things to go on her journey. Looking over her shoulder she allowed sadness to engulf her as she leapt forward into the forest._


	20. Chapter 19: Battle With A Demon

Sakura was calling into her Grandmother's office. She had to fight back a laugh at the chaos on the desk and the bottles of sake everywhere. This place hadn't changed much despite the millennium and a half that had gone by. It brought back a lot of memories. She shook herself from the memories as Tsunade turned a stern gaze on her.

"I've finally convinced Kyouran to teach you."

"Great," Sakura groaned. "Just what I need an irritable demon trying to ruin my day."

She still didn't understand why this fox demon had anything against her. The only fox demon she remotely had contact with was Kyuubi, but even that was distanced through Naruto. Rubbing her forehead her good day was starting to turn for the worst. Sakura knew it was going to be a very long day and she'd end up blowing up at this woman.

"Well get going," Tsunade snapped.

Sakura nodded as she headed towards the dojo. The demoness was where she found her the first time. She was leaning against the farthest wall her head down. Her clothing consisted of black pants and a blood red shirt. Her long hair was in a high ponytail this time. There was something that Sakura hadn't seen before on her. Around her wrist was a band baring the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Sand. Sakura had honestly thought that Kyouran had been a Leaf Ninja that she had never met before. The aura around her bespoke of a great darkness that kept steadily getting darker, and it reminded her of the Chunin exams when Gaara had gone berserk. The woman's head came up and her eyes weren't amethyst anymore. They were red, an angry scarlet almost like the Sharingan, but she knew they were that much deadlier because they reflected the demon's emotions. Sakura fought the urge to run. Kyouran blinked lazily. Sakura waited with a baited breath as Kyouran stood there. Her eyes were becoming a darker crimson by the moment. If this got out of hand no one would be able to save her, and for some odd reason that didn't scare her in the least. The threatening growl that escaped her throat was the only warning Sakura had before she was thrown against the farthest wall. A heavy gasp of pain escaped Sakura's throat. The pink haired teen gasped for much needed air. Sakura didn't rub her throat to allow the demon time to gloat on her pain. There was nothing protecting Sakura now, no Sasuke, Sai or Naruto.

"Scared, human? There isn't anyone here to protect you this time."

"No, should I be?"

"You should be."

"Of what? A bitter old woman that lives in the past and can't get over what's happened?"

A smirk crossed the demon's face and it made Sakura shiver that hadn't been the reaction that she had anticipated. There was a menacing aura to this woman. The urge to run surfaced again, but she fought it down as she rose, and then sunk into her fighting stance. One of her hands was on her katana. The other hand rested on her kunai pouch that was always at her hip. After Sasuke had stolen her twin blade, in the past, she had learned to fight with one katana and a kunai. It had been a method that had impressed those who saw it.

"You think just because you're protected by the Uchiha line means that you're so special?"

Sakura was taken aback. She didn't have any idea what she was talking about. Did it mean the fact that she was under Sasuke's protection or something. Safe to say Sakura was one confused ninja.

"I am not protected by the Uchiha line," Sakura stated hesitantly.

"You think not?"

Kyouran stalked towards the teen much like a predator on their prey. A malicious smirk gracing the demon's face. That made Sakura wary despite the fact she held her ground knowing that she had to.

"Sai was just like you, weak and pathetic, and that's what someone should expect from the son of a traitors whore."

"Leave my son out of this," she growled dangerously.

"Or what? Would it hurt you to know how weak your son really was?"

"Naruto…"

"Ah yes the weak hearted Hokage. It was a sad day when he passed that title onto Sai."

Sakura stood there clearly confused. Her son Sai had become Hokage after Naruto stepped down. Naruto never mentioned that, neither did Alexial. "Sai was always trying to prove himself to everyone. Show them he wasn't what his father was. That he wasn't going to be a traitor like his father and uncle. Even though everyone thought that he was the son of Itachi. Of course there were people that weren't as stupid as they seemed."

"Don't talk about my family like they were dirt."

"Why not? Sasuke was clearly a traitor that had no sentimental attachment to those he left behind, and Itachi slaughtered his entire family."

"Sasuke cared about us in his own way. He had things to do first before he could return to us."

Kyouran snort in disgust as she circled the pink haired teen. Sakura got the feeling the demon was taunting her. She wasn't going to let it get to her though. This demon never saw the things she saw when Sasuke came back to her even though it was or a short period of time.

"What about now? Does he know you're a whore to Orochimaru?"

"Just I have the curse mark doesn't mean that I'm a whore to Orochimaru. What did you sell yourself for?"

Sakura was starting to get pissed. There was nothing in this entire world except maybe the lives of her family would allow her to allow that snake-bastard to bite her. This demon thought she knew who her family was. She and Sasuke had gotten into a conversation about the past not long after they had made love. Closing her eyes and allowed herself to remember.

_Flashback_

_Sakura turned and placed her head on Sasuke's chest. She listened to the steady beating of his heart. It was a comforting sound that allowed her to know that he was here with her in some small way even if it was still for a short time. They were still exhausted from earlier activities. His breath was steady and even as if he was asleep, but she knew better. Trying to move slightly his arms came up around her pulling closer to his side._

"_You're awake?"_

"_Aa," he said softly against her neck._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

_He didn't answer so she took that as the ok._

"_If you could change what you've done in the past would you?"_

_He sighed softly and nuzzled her hair. _

"_No," he breathed against her ear._

_She looked up at him in confusion. He ran his fingers through her hair brushing it out of her eyes. "To take things back would require the work that we've gone through. We wouldn't be who we are."_

_That answer seemed logical to her. Closing her eyes she sighed softly before looking her lover in the eyes. Her fingers came up and traced the few pale scares across his chest._

"_I love you Sasuke."_

_He didn't answer her for some time which made her wince. She had caught however the short hitch in his chest at her words. Even if she mentioned it she knew he'd deny it._

"_I know Sakura," he breathed against her neck. "Now sleep."_

_Sakura shivered slightly as his warm breath washed across her neck._

"_You'll be gone in the morning won't you?"_

_She realized something just then as he tensed ever so slightly. The gentle movements he made told her that he was going to. She couldn't expect anything less though from him, but she loved him anyway._

_End Flashback_

Sakura felt something within her snap. An unfamiliar heat made her blink rapidly. Kyouran smirked. She got down into a fighting crouch. A fang was poking out in what someone would call a wolfish grin.

"You know nothing about my family."

The grin vanished when a dark aura sparked from the teen. "You know nothing about those I love and hold dear."

Kyouran tensed and resumed her fighting stance. She knew she was pushing Sakura but hopefully if it got out of control she'd knock her out. Sakura watched Kyouran carefully. She saw things that she knew that she shouldn't be seeing. Kyouran turned and leapt for the wall behind her. A blade that Sakura had never seen before was resting there. Sakura leapt to meet her as Kyouran twisted around to lunge for her. Their swords rang out like violent bells signaling the calls of death.

"You're human blades can't withstand the pressure of demonic blades."

"We'll see."

Kyouran stared into the crimson of her eyes and wasn't the least bit afraid. With her demonic strength she threw her back against the wall.

"The Sharingan doesn't suit you Sakura," Kyouran stated as she leapt for the girl again.

"Sharingan? I don't have the…"

Kyouran slammed Sakura against the ground. Then hauled her up and forced her to look into a mirror to see the truth. The Sharingan was blazing back at her. Sakura was shocked to put things lightly.

"That's what I meant by being protected by the Uchiha Clan."

"I don't understand."

"We'll leave this battle for another day."

Kyouran let her and sheathed the blade in its sheath on the wall. Sakura looked at the demoness in confusion.

"Was this all to prove a point?"

"No, bringing out the Sharingan in you was dangerous since you have no control over it, and then I also risked activating the curse mark on your neck. And as much as I'd like to fight another one of you I don't have the strength left to do it again."

"Again?"

Kyouran lifted her shirt up a jagged round wound was on her shoulder. She had seen a wound like this before. A gasp escaped her throat realizing exactly what had made that wound. Her shirt dropped down covering the wound.

"Sit down Sakura before you fall down."

Sakura plopped down on the mat they had been fighting on. Kyouran sat down before her. She ran her fingers through her long hair tiredly. "Close your eyes and relax yourself. Let your anger wash away from you. Play in your mind the happiest times in your life. Let that memory wash over you in a comforting blanket."

Kyouran watched Sakura as she sighed softly and sat there in thought. When Sakura opened her eyes they were a deep green again.

"What did you do to Sasuke to get him to attack you?"

"Trying to get him to go home. Even if I was a collared demon forced to work for the snake I tried time and time again to get him to go back especially the times he came back and smelled like you."

"That sounds like Sasuke he doesn't like to be told what to do."

Kyouran looked at her sadly. She looked towards one of the windows in the dojo and sighed softly.

"I finally convinced him to go find you considering I heard rumors that a bunch of sound ninjas cornered a pink haired Leaf Ninja after his strenuous battle with Orochimaru. Obviously that's the last time I saw him."

The demoness rose and stretched much like a cat would.

"Why did you care?"

"Even with all his thoughts of vengeance I could still see the pain and heartache buried in his eyes. He made himself out to be an avenger and pushed everyone away making it look like he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. I saw the heartache in his eyes every time he came back and he'd only let his emotionless eyes drop in front of me."

"I wouldn't think…"

Kyouran smirked at Sakura.

"It helps when someone only thinks of you as an animal."

Sakura nodded as she rose to stand beside Kyouran.

"Can you tell me why it is that I have the Sharingan?"

"Easy. A millennium and a half is a long time and the two families were always close because of you and Sasuke. I think it was your grandmother's mother that was an Uchiha."

Sakura was clearly confused on that took it for face value. She wondered if Kyouran had been like Alexial and had watched over the ninja families until it was time for them to rise again to face Orochimaru. There were so many unanswered questions and it was making Sakura's head spin to even remotely start thinking about this. Shaking her head she stopped trying to think about it.

"Go get some rest Sakura we'll continue this battle later."

"What happened to the cold person you were before?"

"She's always there its just when I see the same fighting spirit in the eyes of a child close to Kakashi's heart it doesn't take much for the ice to melt."

"Why didn't you and Kakashi marry?"

Kyouran looked sad and remained quiet.

"Enough questions for one day."

With a few quick hand signs the demon vanished in a swirl of black leaves. Sakura sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her pink locks as she walked down the hall towards her room.


	21. Chapter 20: The Past and The Future

Lost Souls 20

Sakura sighed softly as she stretched her stiff muscles. Today was a day of rest. She moved through the Hokage's tower. She walked down the familiar line of Hokage's pictures. She came upon Naruto's and she stilled at the one after that. Staring back at her was a spitting image of Sasuke. The only difference was the green eyes. Even his stance reminded her of Sasuke. Shaking her head she smiled at the thought. When Sai was born she had a sinking yet loving feeling that her boy would be his father in so many ways. Sakura was sure that Sai had made his family proud. On the corner of his shirt was the Uchiha fan. She was sure that despite the village's rejection because of who they thought was his parent he succeeded and became something great. Her heart ached though. She and Sasuke never got to see him grow up and become a man. That's what made her the saddest at this point.

"I bet you would have made Sasuke proud."

"He made the family proud," she heard from behind her.

She whipped around to see Kyouran. The demoness was leaning against the wall behind her. Her arms were crossed. She was looking at the picture with sadness. Sakura wondered what was going through the demoness's mind. There was so much mystery surrounding the two demons in their group right now. Alexial wore her heart on her sleeve now that Deidara was by her side again. Kyouran hid everything from the world as if there was no one out there that she could trust.

"I thought…"

"Sai was a good kid for the 21 years he was alive. I didn't focus on watching the Uchiha and Uzumaki lines until my son died."

"Did Naruto…"

"No, the Akatsuki attacked and Naruto was down for a very long time. He was all right but seriously injured and weak. Naruto told Sai to take his place until Naruto was up and around again. For two years Sai reigned things were well, but he was killed by an unknown force that not even Alexial foresaw."

"Why were you in the Leaf if you were a Sand ninja?"

"I was the envoy to the Leaf from the Sand. A girl from the Leaf was sent to Sand and I was told that she fell in love with the Kazekage and they married."

Kyouran only shrugged her shoulders. She pushed away from the wall and moved down the hall. Her fox tail swished back and forth behind her. Sakura bit back a chuckle at the sight.

"Come on there is something I want to show you."

Sakura nodded and followed the demoness. Alexial was coming out of her room as they passed and, the demoness smiled as gave her a thumbs up. Sakura nodded and followed Kyouran. They were moving from the house towards the graveyard. She was lead past Kakashi's and Kyo's graves and headed towards a part that Sakura had never been before. There was a lake and a cherry blossom tree ten feet away from the water. A single solitary stone stood under the tree. Kyouran and Sakura knelt before the grave in respect. It was a slab of black granite. In white granite was what looked to be a white scroll looking thing rolled down the front of the stone. At the top in white and red granite was the Uchiha Clan symbol. Sakura gasped as she saw the names on the stone. This was were she and Sasuke were, well at least the shells of their former lives.

"Sai's wife wanted to be buried here after she died along with their line but I refused them. This was a lover's glade. Naruto and I thought that it would be right that you two were buried together outside of the Uchiha clan cemetery. You two died together so what was the use of separating you two in death."

At the base of the stone was three roses two were red and one was white. "I see he's been here again."

"Who?" Sakura asked softly.

"No one that need concern you."

Kyouran smiled as if only to herself. Standing up she brushed the grass from her knees. The roses were wrapped with red and white sheer ribbons keeping them together.

"Where is Sai buried?"

"Sai's his name is on the memorial stone. His ashes were scattered from the top of the Hokage's mountain as he wanted it."

Sakura watched as Kyouran circled the gravestone. The teen was confused. It was as if she was looking for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember where I put it. Alexial and I put something together and buried it here knowing that no one would bother it."

Kyouran knelt in the middle of the grave and began to dig. Sakura gasped and rushed to her side trying to pry the demoness away from the grave. She just pushed Sakura away.

"Calm down. It's not very deep. Ha! Here it is."

A rusted box was pulled from the dirt. "I wasn't supposed to bring this out until after you're training session tomorrow."

"Then why?"

"When you face you're teacher tomorrow you'll need it."

"Is this person that dangerous?"

Kyouran looked at Sakura strangely, and then sighed softly.

"A male Uchiha is always dangerous."

Sakura looked confused. She couldn't let her hopes get up but from the look that Kyouran had this Uchiha wasn't Sasuke or Itachi.

"Do you have affections towards this Uchiha?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"Are the feelings returned?"

"No."

"What about Kakashi?"

"He's married and has two kids. I'm not going to get in the way of that."

Sakura watched Kyouran as she turned to open the box. Inside of the box was a bracelet. It was silver and intricately designed. It looked like vines. In the middle was a green stone. It looked like an emerald but something swirled inside of it.

"What humans never learned the deep secrets that demons hide so well, and in the end Alexial and I were asked to commission this little piece."

"What is it?"

"Demon magic."

"Magic?"

"That's right magic wasn't something that existed to ninjas. That's why demon villages were off limits to humans."

"What does that mean?"

"That means there is something beyond chakra and jutsus. Sai saw that."

Kyouran held up the bracelet and offered it to the pink haired teen.

"What does it do?"

"Slip it on."

Sakura carefully looked at the intricacy of the bracelet. Warily she put the bracelet on. Sakura felt something warm rush through her body and it brought the girl to her knees. When she felt the warmth recede she found herself on her back staring up into the branches of the tree. Kyouran chuckled from beside her. Turning her head to the side she watched Kyouran. The demoness had a huge grin on her face.

"What just happened?"

"Can you feel it?"

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed as she rested her hand over her heart. It was beating and there was a warmth that was there beating beneath the surface. The bracelet seemed as if it pulsed like a heart beat, but it wasn't hers.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"It's not a full blown mating bond but its enough so that you know when he's in danger."

"Does he get one?"

"No. It's too dangerous to give him one right now. Alexial and I haven't exactly got the time to make another one. She's taking care of her mate and I've been taking over her duties to watch over the Uchiha line."

Kyouran's face turned serious. "I've searched over for the Uchiha traitor but he's hidden himself fairly well."

"How do you know the traitor is a male?"

"Because the traitor has interest in you."

Kyouran rose up and brushed the leaves from her pants.

"How will I know?"

"You'll feel it in your heart and soul."

The demoness stopped and didn't look at Sakura. "I'd advise you not to use that jutsu unless it's a last resort."

"What jutsu?"

"The Avenging Angel jutsu, I know you intended it for Orochimaru but don't use it."

"No one…"

"I've watched the village for a long time Sakura. The scent of fire drew me to you when you used the jutsu for the first time. It nearly killed you and Kakashi at the same time. Don't use it unless you have to."

With a flurry of hand signs the demon vanished in a swirl of black leaves. Sakura sat down in the grass and stared up at the branches of the tree above her. There was a soft flutter in her chest. Bringing her hand up she rested against her heart and felt the warmth spread through her again. A dark figure watched her from the shadows as the pink haired teen was lost in the feelings of the bracelet. He knew that she'd be distracted by the feelings going through her body. Sakura turned to see the stranger. She rushed to her feet and faced the person in a defensive stance.

"You're not in danger Sakura from me."

"How can I be sure Uchiha?" she growled.

"So you recognized me?"

"You kinda remind me of Sasuke."

The man chuckled softly. There was laughter in his eyes. It was the real thing. It made his eyes light up and there were laugh lines on his face.

"I get that a lot. But I'm five years older than Sasuke."

Around his neck swung a silver chain with the Uchiha crest. Sakura moved closer. The necklace looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it. The she reached up and felt the one that was around her neck.

"Do all Uchiha women get this?"

"No," the man said. "There are only two in existence. The one I have and the one you have."

"They're a special pair aren't they just like the shuriken that my ancestor was given by her Uchiha lover."

"Exactly the same. That Sasuke Uchiha had both items created for his Sakura."

"I bet she never knew that one."

"More than likely not, she never received the necklace. The Hokage took the necklace from Sasuke's body and gave it to their son when he was old enough to carry it. So the necklace was passed down."

"Then how do I have its twin?"

The man smiled. He absently played with the necklace. His eyes looked over his shoulder.

"The twin was found by your Sasuke while walking through an abandoned building in the Uchiha mansion."

The man only shrugged. The two stood there staring at one another. Sakura was trying to place while this Uchiha looked familiar to her. It was a nagging feeling that she couldn't place for the life of her.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Sai."

Sakura's face fell. Sai shook his head. "The name Sai has been passed down a long time Sakura."

"Are you here to teach me too?"

"Originally I wasn't supposed to come but since the Sharingan and curse mark popped up they thought that I'd be the best to help you out."

"Curse mark but how did…"

His hand came up and unbuttoned the first two buttons and pulled back to show off his own curse mark.

"You're the traitor."

Sakura backed up knowing that there was no chance for someone to hear her if she screamed. She shook that weakness off and sunk into a defensive stance.

"Calm down Sakura. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not the traitor. I love my father and mother too much to betray what they've built."

"Then how did you come across the mark?"

"Because, I was protecting Sasuke. He was too young to accept the mark from Orochimaru. I traded my blood for the safety of my cousin."

"That's either being very noble or very stupid."

Sai only shrugged his shoulders. He sunk into a fighting stance gracefully. Sakura smiled. The fighting stance was all too familiar to her. If she hadn't known any better she was looking at her son from the past but she shook her head and knew that couldn't be. His stance had Sasuke written all over it.

"Come on Sakura I have a lot to teach you and so little time to teach you in."

Sakura nodded her head and readied herself for the fight that was to come.


	22. Chapter 21: Battling Sai

Lost Souls 21

Sakura and Sai stood in the fighting stances ready for battle. Sai looked exactly like Sasuke and it was unnerving her. Had he told her that he was Sasuke she might have believed him if only for a second. She wondered if he had the same Uchiha training that Sasuke had when he was younger. There was so much at stake here and yet she couldn't help but notice the similarities between Sasuke and Sai.

"Stop getting distracted Sakura."

"Sorry," she started in a huff.

"Just because I look like him, doesn't mean that I am him."

"I never said you were!"

"You don't have to your eyes say it all."

"You're full of it."

She didn't understand why he was getting so upset. He leapt for her while she was focused on trying to deny his words. She knew the difference. Her Sasuke had this air about him the commanded complete attention of all eyes. Sai held a quiet charm that didn't quiet scream 'look at me'. As if in a trance her hand came up and blocked his fists. Something inside of her was stirring, and she'd never felt it before. The familiar heat in her eyes told her that the Sharingan had activated itself. Sai took a swipe at her but she barely dodged his fists.

"You don't deserve the mark of the Uchiha clan," Sai hissed as he held up her necklace that Sasuke had given her.

"Give it back!" she demanded harshly.

"OR what?" he taunted.

Sakura smirked dangerously. Sai was cautious now, he had been told about Sakura's anger issues. Green chakra swirled around her fist as she brought it down. The earth shook and spilt. Sai jumped up into a tree out of the line of fire of the attack. The tree he was in vibrated and shook with the force of the jutsu. He sat there watching Sakura as she was in her crouch with her knuckles bracing her weight on the ground. The Sharingan vanished from her eyes.

"You know there are many Uchiha's that want to see you fail."

"You're just like Itachi!" Sakura snapped.

Sai started as he stared down at her. He'd never heard that one before.

"How's that?"

"He didn't think I would ever be worthy of the Uchiha line. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't exist," she hissed.

"Getting a little high and mighty?"

"No, because it's only the truth. Itachi told me that I wouldn't have the strength or the capability to handle being the Uchiha matriarch. In the end it was Sasuke and My life. He loved me and that was all that mattered."

"Was it really? Are you sure?"

Sakura smirked and tilted her head to the side baring her curse mark. It was starting to spread across her body. It looked like black petals were dancing across her body. Her Sharingan blazed to life. "Are you going to prove to me that you're worthy of the line?"

"I don't need to prove anything to anyone. Sasuke loves me and that's enough."

Without another word she leapt forward. Drawing out a few shuriken she threw them towards the Uchiha. What he didn't count on was the strings attached to the shuriken. With an evil smirk she yanked on the strings and gathered them in her mouth, and flashed through the hand signs flames ripped down the nylon cords. Sai barely dodged the onslaught but smirked arrogantly. He yelped and dropped the necklace. Sai was able to douse the flames and in the time that it took him to do that she had the necklace back around her neck.

"Very well done, Sakura."

She nodded and was breathing heavily. The curse receded and the Sharingan went back into hiding. Sakura flopped backwards on her back while staring up at the sky. Now she understood why Sasuke had collapsed at her feet after using the Sharingan. Pain was racing through her body as the marks receded but it didn't last long. Sakura laid there for a moment staring up towards the bright blue sky. A thought occurred to her just then.

"Are you married Sai?"

"No, I'm working on the courage to ask someone to go out with me."

He sighed softly as he flopped down beside her. "I just hope she hasn't entered a bonding with someone," he whispered softly.

"You mean like a blood bonding?" she asked curiously.

"Were did you hear that?"

"I've heard Kyouran and Alexial use that title in reference to something about blood bonding. What are they exactly?"

"I think blood bonding is something to do with their craving for blood or something."

A laugh echoed through the area. Kyouran was sitting perched above the branch above them. Her tail flicked back and forth. Her eyes were glittering dangerously. Her laughter died down as she watched their confused faces. It almost looked like there was malicious intent in to dark eyes that made both Uchihas shiver.

"That's not what a blood bonding is at all."

"Then what is it smart ass?" Sai snapped.

"A blood bonding human, can mean two different things it just depends on how the blood bonding was received by the person that gets it."

The demoness leapt down and stood in front of the two. The wind tugged at her long dark hair. She reached up and brushed a stray bang behind her ear with her clawed hand. Kyouran stared at the two evenly as if trying to gauge something about them.

"What are the two meanings?"

"One is a blood bonding of mates which is the bond that Alexial has with her mate Deidara. They've completely exchanged blood. It's a completion of the mating bond they share. It a way for them to know each other's emotions, to know when the other is in danger, and most importantly it insures that they die together."

"Die together?" Sakura gulped.

"Yes, die together. It's a common trait among youkai. They mate for life, together in life and together in death. It's like their hearts refuse to live without the one they loved most."

"Then why didn't you or Alexial die?"

"Because Kakashi wasn't my blood bonded or mate, and as for Alexial she wouldn't die because her purpose wasn't done. They knew they'd meet again someday. Just like Alexial and I knew that you and Sasuke would come back eventually fight the resurrected Orochimaru."

"And what about the other one?"

"That blood bond is not so special. Okay I'll give you an example. I blood bonded myself to an Uchiha a long time ago without his guardian or himself knowing it. So I knew when he was in trouble and did what I could help to get to him."

"Who did you blood bond yourself to?"

"You're son Sai. I made a deal with Alexial and she agreed. Alexial was still in grieving mode for her lost mate and child, so I blood bonded myself to Sai to keep him out of trouble."

Sai tensed but sakura didn't even see it.

"What about Kakashi?" Sai asked cautiously.

"It would have never worked out in the end. His love wasn't exactly all there. I was only fooling myself that I could ever mean something to someone."

The older demoness stood there looking towards the sky trying to fight back tears. Sai watched the older demon wondering what was going through her mind. Sakura watched Kyouran get sadder. The demoness shook her head and turned her back on the pair.

"Come on Sakura Koori needs to tell you something."

Sakura just nodded her head before muttering a goodbye to Sai, and following her back towards the house. Sakura ran her fingers through her shoulder length pink locks.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked the kitsune cautiously.

"Go ahead."

"Is Sai…"

"So you figured it out huh? What gave him away?"

"The way he moves. It's so Sasuke like and yet not."

"Believe it or not Sai inherited your emotional side. It shocked the hell out of Naruto when he was expecting a Sasuke reaction, instead of a reaction you might have given him."

Sakura laughed softly. Leave it to her to pass down on her son emotions other than hatred and other dark emotions.

"Naruto might have had a hand in that."

"I doubt it. Sai and Naruto weren't always on good terms, but they had an understanding."

"Why wouldn't Sai and Naruto be on good terms?"

"That you'd have to take up with Naruto."

"But…"

"You have to remember I was a Sand ninja so I wasn't always around Sai."

Sakura nodded even though she didn't quiet understand. They entered the mansion slowly. Kyouran lead Sakura to her room.

"Kyouran I thought you said…"

The demon smirked over her shoulder as she gestured to her door.

"Be quiet all right I don't want to be held responsible for what would happen."

The demoness vanished in a swirl of black leaves. Sakura went in her room clearly confused. There was someone sitting on her bed. They were bound hand behind their back and blind folded. Sakura let loose a chuckle as she moved forward. Reaching up she took off the blindfold. He blinked a few times to adjust his sight to the now a little brighter setting. He smirked at her.

"Sasuke…"

She reached behind him and untied his hands. Sakura wondered what he was doing there. It wasn't like she didn't want him there but her grandmother didn't want her near any Uchihas for due to the fact there was a traitor among them. His fingers came up and slowly ran down her cheek in a feather-like caress. She leaned into his gentle touches. It was like a spell had been placed on them they were so entranced by each other, but Sakura broke the trance. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" he pouted playfully.

"I am but Tsunade…"

"That's why Kyouran blindfolded and tied me up. I can't know were I am even though it was kind of pointless…"

He frowned as he spotted something black on her shoulder and hoped to the gods above that it wasn't what he thought it was. His fingers gently pulled back the collar of her shirt to bare a curse mark. The mark was different but there was no denying what the mark was. The power radiating from it was darkness and a familiar darkness at that. That made his mind sink back to the time he got his own. A brief flash of hurt rushed through him considering that she hadn't told him herself.

"Sasuke…"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Sasuke it's not like that…"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

She wanted to scream at him for the past when it came to his own curse mark but she inwardly sighed in defeat knowing it was pointless. The past was the past even though it shaped who they were today she didn't need to reopen old wounds. That would be pointless and a quick way to drive the one person she loved away from her.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Her sad eyes caught his. Sasuke's heart sped up seeing the sad look and it made his heart clench in pain. He knew what she was afraid of, afraid of his rejection. He pulled her against him. He didn't know how he knew but something inside of him told the Uchiha as much. Reaching up Sasuke did an unlike him thing and began to stroke her hair and whisper soothing words into her ear. She relaxed against him. He looked down at her when she looked up their faces inched closer until they touched gently. Before Sasuke could even think about deepening the kiss the door shot open. Koori looked at them with fear in her eyes. She was deathly pale.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as a sinking feeling weighted down his chest.

"It's starting. Someone informed the snake where she was hiding."

Sakura flinched knowing that her time here could almost be up. It saddened her that she might not be able to be with Sasuke like that this time. Rising gracefully despite Sasuke's protests, she headed towards the door. Sasuke followed knowing that she'd need him when the time came to face that stupid snake. He wasn't going to fail again. Sasuke wanted a family with Sakura and he'd be damned before he allowed anyone to take her away from him.


	23. Chapter 22: Time is Running out

Sakura had been dreading this moment for a very long time

A/n: Sorry it took so long peoples. Writers block hit me. Yet I had my rpin' pal helping me out. So here's the chapter. Oh Don't own Naruto. And Kaji is my rp buddies character.

Sakura had been dreading this moment for a very long time. Sasuke was keeping pace behind her easily. The only sound was the soft padding of their shoes on the wood and their soft breaths. Their fingers were intertwined as they moved down the hall, moving towards their destinies whether they be good or bad. They knew that they'd face it together. They heard a heated argument ringing through the halls of the old Hokage's mansion. Sakura winced knowing that Tsunade had been told something she didn't like. A loud crash was heard making the pair quicken their steps. Sakura reached the office door first and slid it open. Deidara was standing there his arms blocking his face. Blood was dripping from the cuts onto the floor. A snow white tiger was leaning back against the wall. It was as if time had frozen for an instant before someone hit fast forward. The white tiger was standing protectively in front of Deidara growling dangerously.

"How dare the two of you have the audacity to bring that brat here?!"

"You may have been formally Hokage Tsunade but I am a Ninja from the Land of Stone and Alexial is a Ninja from Snow. So therefore, you have no control over my actions. They need each other. They need to be able to balance out their strengths and weaknesses as a team not individually," Deidara growled.

"She doesn't need him! He turned traitor once he'll do it again."

Sakura and Sasuke both tensed. Deidara's arms slowly dropped down. A clear substance mixed with blood was dripping to the floor as he stood there. They hazarded a guess what the clear liquid was and imaged that those wounds were stinging a lot. His sky blue eyes came up and met the former Hokage's golden eyes. There was deadly intent in his eyes if that was what you could describe it as.

"At one point or another we've all become traitors. You're in the company of two missing nins from different villages."

"I was never a traitor…"

"No? You're a traitor to the Uchiha line by denying that you have their blood flowing through your veins. If I'm not mistaken, you owe you're existence this time around to Sasuke and Sakura for daring to believe in the love that they shared for one another."

They two of them dared not to move less bring down the wrath of Tsunade on their heads. They watched the debate with baited breath. There was so much tension in the air Sakura had a bad feeling about it. Something was going to happen and when it did she was sure it wouldn't be god for anyone.

"That's preposterous, besides he was just using her to create an heir to the Uchiha line."

Deidara snorted in disgust as his hand flopped down on the tiger's back. "What would a former Akatsuki member care about them?"

"Itachi and I may have not always seen eye to eye, but the main reason is that my mate sees the Uchiha line as family and thus that makes them my family. If you cannot see past the end of your nose there is no point in arguing with you about those two. Their destined intertwine as it was meant to be, and that's how it was written a long time ago," Deidara stated calmly.

Sasuke and Sakura tensed preparing themselves for the worst.

"He's a traitor and he'll always be a traitor just like Itachi."

Sakura saw Sasuke bristle at that comment. She tugged on his arm to get his attention before he blew a lid at Tsunade. Fighting her now would be a pointless and a long drawn out battle. It would be a waste of energy that they needed to conserve for the final battle.

"Then you're stupid."

Deidara moved towards the door. Alexial growled dangerously towards Tsunade. The blonde ninja hid the pair as he walked out and ushered them down the hall.

"Sorry you had to witness that you two."

"Koori said that…"

"We know," Alexial said as she came up beside them in her humanoid form. "We've started summoning everyone last night and they've been trickling towards here."

"Orochimaru is coming and this battle just concerns us," Sasuke started.

Alexial snorted. The look in her eyes made her look angry at them. Sakura flinched slightly. She knew this concerned all that Orochimaru had hurt in the past and that was a lot of people.

"You think that Orochimaru will come alone?"

"I highly doubt that Sakura. He'd do anything to capture Sasuke."

Sakura sighed softly knowing that was what she feared most. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't turn against her purposefully, but there was still that fear that he'd be taken from her again. A determination stole over her. She promised herself that she'd do everything necessary to protect Sasuke. He would do the same, and she knew it. The one thing she hoped and prayed was that he'd make it through this battle alive.

"Don't worry so much you two," Deidara tried to comfort them. "You're freaking yourselves out over nothing, yeah."

"You're being calm only because you're not the one that has to face Orochimaru," Sasuke snapped.

Alexial shifted her form and stood up. Her eyes were trained on them as. There was something dangerous in the tigress's gaze.

"That's not necessarily true," she started. "Your allies are out there waiting for you to call on them for help, but there are those that will step in even if you don't ask them."

The two of them looked at each other knowing that it was true. "Don't think about it to hard. Let me ask you this Sasuke have you even taken Sakura on a date yet?"

The tiger grinned from ear to ear at the blush that stained the young Uchiha's cheeks. She figured they hadn't since they had been so busy in the past couple of days to exhaust anyone. Deidara smiled at the two of them.

"I thought not," Alexial said.

She handed Sasuke a piece of paper. He looked at her in confusion after he read the message. There were directions on the piece of paper.

"Go on you two," Deidara started.

"Thank you…" Sakura started as she tackled the tigress in glee.

"Stay out as long as you want."

Sasuke nodded as he took Sakura by the arm. She was about to protest and try and get into something presentable to wear for her first date with Sasuke but the look in Alexial's eyes made her rethink that.

"Come on Sasuke."

He nodded before following Alexial's directions out of the mansion. They were advised to use their ninja speed to get to this spot. A blanket was spread out with food beside a lake. The moon glittered on the dark surface. Sasuke smiled at Sakura and took her hand and lead her to the blanket as helped her sit down. They began their quiet dinner together. There wasn't much conversation during dinner, but Sakura knew that's way Sasuke was. Once dinner was finished they gazed up at the stars. Sasuke knew it was now or never that he might not get a chance to do this again. He moved closer to Sakura making her look at him oddly.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura I…"

She tried to let him tell her what he wanted to say. Instead of saying anything else he leaned forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. His hands ran down her sides exploring his old territory as it were. He pulled back breathing heavily. Their foreheads were touching.

"Sakura I know that you don't want to…"

She reached up and silenced him with her finger.

"I know Sasuke, but I want this. We may never get another chance."

"Don't say that!" he insisted.

Sakura knew that he knew there was always the chance that one or both of them might not walk away from the battle that was forth coming. So she did the only thing she knew would make these last few days memorable. Wrapping her arms around his neck she laid backwards onto the blanket allowing her Uchiha lover to reclaim her body in every way like he had over a thousand years ago.

…..Mean while…

Deidara watched the pair sadly as they left. He sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he turned to face his mate.

"Are you sure it's wise to let them go out there by themselves?"

"My barriers are strong," she started as she looked at her mate seriously. "So they'll be protected."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. If it happens it happens, and it's their choice."

He smirked at his mate. She rolled her eyes knowing where his mind was going at that very moment.

"I guess it can't be helped when they've been waiting for a long time for the one person you love with all your heart."

"Besides, I'd rather them be out here than in here listening to the poisons that Tsunade would like to spread about Sasuke. She just doesn't understand that this Uchiha is different than the last one."

"Those who matter know this. He can't hurt her anymore. They've finally come together in a life that will be a better one than before."

"Hopefully," Alex said in a soft sigh.

"Not hopefully dearest actually, they're not fighting alone this time."

"They were fighting together when they died."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Their allies are all around them ready and willing to lay their lives down for those that they love."

"Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic," she teased her mate.

"I…"

He was stopped when he a few powerful chakra's approach the mansion at a fast pace. She recognized them easily. It was Itachi, Kisame and Sasori. Both of them sighed together knowing that this was it. Time was running out and the battles would begin. Alexial moved to let her companions in. Tsunade was there in a heartbeat. There was fury in her eyes at the arrival of the Akatsuki members. She was standing in the way of the gathering group that steadily was getting larger and larger.

"Let them through Tsunade," Alexial growled.

"I will not permit these murders into my home."

Alexial started growling dangerously. Before someone could get hurt someone plowed into Alexial squealing her name in delight. A dark haired silver eyed girl looked up at her with glee. That shocked most of the general group into silence. The girl had her arms wrapped around the demon's neck.

"Kaji," Alexial growled.

"Alexial," she whined softly. "Aren't you going to greet me properly?"

"Kaji remove yourself from my person."

The smaller girl huffed in protest but still didn't release the older demon. Alexial looked down at the smaller girl. She bore the crest of an Uchiha on her back. Even if this girl was an Uchiha now her past life she was anything but. She wondered where Kaji's boyfriend was at that moment. As if someone had read her thoughts, a swirl of sand landed in the main hallway. Once the sand settled Kaji squealed and tackled Gaara. Alexial breathed a sigh of relief. The tiger was glade that even if Kaji wouldn't listen to her she'd do what Gaara said. Looking around she saw familiar faces and some new. Tsunade vanished as soon as Alexial turned her back and the demoness smirked and turned back to the gathering group knowing that she had won the battle.

"All right all of you," she started waiting for them to get quiet and look at her. "You know why you're here. The final battle is upon us and it will only be a matter of time before we will see battle."

She heard murmurs throughout the group. "We'll get you all settled in for the night."

More murmurs ran through the groups. They dispersed and were lead to their individual rooms. She knew that couples would stay together. Looking over her shoulder she sighed as she waited for Sasuke and Sakura to return.

…. With Sasuke….

Sasuke carried a sleeping Sakura in his arms. Their love making had worn her out. Her head was tucked underneath his chin. His steps were swift and sure as he made it to their room. Carefully he leapt up onto the balcony. Her window was open and the wind of his passing stirred the curtains. Moving towards the bed he gently tucked his sleeping lover in. A soft smile graced his lips as he thought about the day that'd she'd be his wife and bare his children.

"You know Sasuke that you took great risk in mating her," he heard a familiar voice rumble from the corner.

Alexial came out of the shadows and moved towards the open balcony door. He wasn't startled at all by her presence.

"We might not get another chance…"

"What's done is done Sasuke, and I'm not condemning you in the least."

Sasuke snorted in disbelief. "Unlike Tsunade, Sasuke I do want the two of you to have the life that you were denied so long ago. You easily forget I had to watch Sai grow up without his parents to guide him."

He heard a soft chuckle coming from the demoness. A look of confusion passed over his face. The Uchiha didn't quiet understand why it was that Alexial would condone this even though they knew that the final battle was coming and there was a chance that Sakura might be pregnant.

"Why?"

"Because had I been you I would have done the same thing," she admitted.

Sasuke looked at her curiously before shrugging. "You need some rest Sasuke. I'd imagine that you're tired."

A blush spread across the young Uchiha's cheeks. A soft chuckle escaped Alexial's throat.

"Alexial…"

"Go on lover boy get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

Alexial moved towards the balcony.

"Thank you Alexial."

"Don't mention it."

The tigress demon leapt out the window leaving him alone. A heavy sigh escaped Sasuke's throat knowing tomorrow was going to be a tiring experience. Taking off his shirt and shoes he crawled into bed beside Sakura and snuggled closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back against his chest. He buried his nose into her hair and fell asleep surrounded by his lover's scent.

Alexial landed heavily on her mate's balcony. He was standing there waiting for her.

"Well did you tell him about her?"

"No, he needs to deal with this on his own. If their love is strong enough they'll pull through."

"You're leaving this to chance?" he asked curiously.

She moved into their room and began getting ready for bed.

"I'm not leaving to chance Deidara I have faith in the love they have for one another."

He looked at her knowingly. The blonde Akatsuki member wondered briefly if his mate knew something that he didn't. He'd have to trust she knew what she was doing. Of course she had over a millennium and half of experience dealing with Uchiha's so she had to know what she was doing. The blonde was startled out of his thoughts when warm arms wrapped around his stomach. "Trust me I have faith in them and so should you."

He nodded his head in agreement. Deidara turned and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come on love let's go to bed."

She nodded and yawned baring her fangs to the world. He led her to their bed. The two lay down and curled up together and drifted to sleep surrounded by each other's scent.


	24. ch23: The EX and Teach her the Sharingan

Lost Souls 23

Lost Souls 23

A/N: sorry it took so long people. I've just had writers block like nothing else at least for this story. Um… Kaji is my rp buddies' character. Um don't own Naruto…

Sakura woke from her peaceful sleep and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully behind her. A content smile crossed her face as she watched her beautiful lover sleep. His skin wasn't as pale as she remembered in from that past. There was a light tan on him and it made him look sexier in her eyes. His spiky hair was still in disarray from their sleeping and love making. Reaching up she brushed a few stray strands from out of his closed eyes. Shaking her head she carefully snuck from her bed so she didn't disturb Sasuke's rest. She was getting restless. The sudden urge to walk around to think was starting to get to her. Sakura took one look at Sasuke before heading out the door. She easily found the front porch and sat down. The sun was starting to turn the dark blue sky to greens and oranges. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she watched the sun rise. At times like this she could let her guard down for just a short time. Soft footsteps alerted her to someone else's presence. Looking up she saw a girl that she'd never seen before. Her long dark hair was kept up in a ponytail. Her spiky black bangs stuck out in odd angles. Sakura noticed her eyes were a gray color. An Uchiha crest adorned her clothes. Sakura wondered who this Uchiha was.

"May I sit?" she asked politely.

Sakura was a bit confused wondering why this girl wanted to talk with her. Inner Sakura was oddly quiet not adding any input on anything that was going on around her and it was kind of odd that her Inner wasn't screaming at her.

"Sure."

The pink haired ninja scooted over to allow the other girl to sit beside her. She looked sideways at the girl then once again turned her gaze towards the sun rise. The silence started to get to her. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she wanted to know who this Uchiha was.

"I'm Sakura."

"I'm Kaji," she said softly and smiled at Sakura then continued. "Sasuke's told me a lot about you."

Sakura didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. A question was sitting on the tip of her tongue, and she wasn't sure if it was from jealousy or not. After last night she was sure that Sasuke's heart belonged to her, but there was the lingering doubt from the past that crept up on her even though she didn't want to let it rule her now.

"Are you two close?"

"We've been friends since we were little, he acted like my older brother the way he protected me. I guess in a way that's the reason our parents wanted us to marry each other."

Sakura's heart sank hearing this. She'd finally come face to face with Sasuke's faceless fiancé. For a moment fear raced through her wondering if this girl wanted Sasuke back. Kaji must have noticed her tense movements. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm glad he found you again."

"Again?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Sakura had never met this girl before in the past life so she didn't understand why she was saying 'again'. Of course someone could have told her about it, but she doubted it. She was curious now as to what Kaji knew about her and Sasuke's past back then. Kaji smiled as she stared out over the coming dawn and her eyes glazed a bit. Sakura wondered if she was reliving things from her past or something. Sakura knew that her own eyes did that when she thought about the past, or at least when she was writing.

"When the world was full of ninja I was an unknown Leaf Nin."

"That doesn't explain…"

"I was the same age as you and Sasuke. It's just my team wasn't well known, after I was sent to Suna as an envoy I was pretty much forgotten, not that I minded."

"Wait a moment you're Gaara's girlfriend aren't you?"

Kaji looked forward a wistful smile graced her face.

"Yes, but in the past I was Gaara's wife. We didn't get along when I first got there. We fought all the time, but I guess I fell in love with him."

Sakura looked at her in confusion before asking;

"So you broke off the engagement because you found Gaara again?"

"You bet, besides I'd rather marry the man I love than someone I could only feel like a sibling for," she said matter-of-factly. "My parents weren't happy about it, but they agreed once I told them about how happy Gaara makes me."

"You knew Sasuke and I from before?"

Kaji nodded her head and smiled at her as if she knew something that Sakura didn't which was more than likely the truth considering Kaji grew up with Sasuke.

"Yes, I told him when the engagement was announced that I couldn't completely love him because my heart yearned for another. Strangely enough he understood even though he didn't know his heart yearned for someone else too, but I knew."

"How did you know?"

Kaji smiled at Sakura again. Sakura wasn't terrified of the smile even though some rational person might have been terrified at meeting the ex-fiancé.

"Sometimes I'd catch him starting at the hues of the morning and the night with distance and longing. Especially the pink and red hues and even those green colors in the dawn."

Sakura blushed softly at her comments. "I expect you to take care of my brother Sakura."

"I will," Sakura stated calmly.

"Don't be too harsh on him about not telling you about me being close by."

Before more could be said the said Uchiha came up and tensed seeing the two talking together. Kaji rose gracefully and bid the two a good day and headed back into the house. She winked at Sasuke as she passed him. Sakura looked up at him and smiled lovingly. A sigh of relief escaped Sasuke's throat.

"Come sit with me Sasuke," she beckoned to her Uchiha lover.

He nodded and sat down beside her. Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke once he got settled beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled against her hair and wrapped his arm around her waist. Soft kisses were placed sporadically on her pink locks. At times like this she had to smile because the stoic Uchiha hardly ever showed this type of affection towards her in the past, not that they had time to do such things together. He'd always had to return to Orochimaru to keep the suspicion down, or he was being hunted by ANBU members. She had been a medic nin so her work at the hospital kept her tied up a lot. However, she always managed to find the energy to be with Sasuke when he suddenly would appear. Sometimes he was hurt when he came to her and she'd nurse him back to health. Shaking it off she focused on the situation at hand. Sakura didn't know how to bring this new topic up, but she figured she had to. Considering that heavy sigh that he let out when he'd watch Kaji pass him.

"So Kaji was your fiancé?"

Sasuke tensed for a moment before another sigh escaped against her hair stirring her pink locks. She fought the urge to giggle at the tickling sensation considering this was a heart felt moment.

"Aa," he said softly. "Sakura I…"

"It's okay Sasuke."

She looked up at him with a smile. Their eyes met but showed the other what they were feeling. He was glad only love reflected in her emerald depths. He didn't know if he could have live with it if she'd rejected him because he hadn't told her about his fiancé. With everything that had been going on he'd damned near forgot that he'd had a fiancé. His instincts to protect his pink haired lover had ruled him for the most part, not that he minded in the least. She was his only concern right now. They had to get ready for Orochimaru's coming out.

"I thought you'd be mad at me," he admitted hesitantly.

"Would you prefer if I was mad at you?" she teased playfully.

"No, but why…"

"Because I love and trust you Sasuke. Even in the past I loved you, but after you left it took me awhile to trust you again to come back to me. Eventually you did even if it was because Itachi threatened me."

"After he went after you I couldn't leave you alone."

She shook her head and sighed in annoyance. Her eyes caught his.

"I hope that wasn't the only reason you came after me, simply because you were being possessive."

Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist as his gaze hardened for a moment.

"I'm going to be possessive over the things that are mine and the one thing I love," he growled dangerously knowing that it was his possessive nature talking right at that moment.

Sakura laughed softly at him. Shoving him gently with her shoulder she managed to get out of his grasp and headed towards the woods. Sasuke smirk and followed in pursuit of his lover. When he managed to catch up with her he tackled her to the ground and they rolled around until she was laying on top of him both gasping for breath. They were laughing. Shaking his head the two of them rose to their feet. He stared intently into his lover's eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he asked softly.

"Can you teach me how to full control my Sharingan?" she asked against his neck.

He reached up and touched her face making her look at him. Sasuke preferred the deep green of her eyes instead of the crimson pools they could become. Something about her having his family blood limit made him nervous. It wasn't right in his mind that her eyes could bleed crimson like his own.

"Sakura what brought this on?"

"I wasn't born of the Uchiha clan, and yet I bare the mark of the family," she admitted softly.

"Sakura you are apart of the Uchiha clan."

She smiled up at her lover. Carefully she reached up and brushed his bangs aside. Leaning up she kissed him softly. He pulled away and smiled down at her. "All right Sakura. I'll teach you what I can."

A squeal left her lips as she tackled Sasuke. The both of them tumbled to the ground in the dirt again. She was placing butterfly kisses all over his face. Laughing from the tree a few paces away brought both of their attentions to the interrupter. Alex was standing there. Deidara was behind his mate snickering at the pair.

"Come on you two its time to get down to business."

The two nodded. Sakura rose and held her hand out to her lover. He took it and she helped him to her feet. The two of them dusted themselves off before following the snickering pair. They arrived in a huge dojo. Some familiar faces were gathering quickly. Sakura saw a flash of red and saw Gaara leaning down to whisper something softly into Kaji's ear. The girl blushed and nodded.

"All right People!" they heard Alexial shout.

The room went quiet. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the demoness. "Time is running out my friends and allies. Orochimaru's forces are growing stronger, and that snake will only bide his time for so long before he attacks."

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. "What we're going to have to do is beef up the training."

"Who put you in charge demon?" someone demanded from the back ground.

Alex smirked dangerously. The people that knew that demoness took a step backwards knowing that any moment the demoness would do something rash and stupid.

"Because I'm a hell of a lot older than all of you combined."

There were sigh of relief that Alexial hadn't attacked the upstart that had spoken. Itachi moved closer to the demoness with his girlfriend beside him in hopes to quell of anger that might come.

"What are we going to do about her having the Sharingan?" Itachi asked the snow tiger.

"Sasuke has agreed to help her train using it. However, I think you and Kakashi might need to give her more aid. You three may have the Sharingan, but you utilized it differently from each other. Teach her what you can before time runs out."

The older Uchiha nodded his head before heading outside.

"Things have become more dangerous, yeah," Deidara started.

Alexial nodded as Sasuke lead Sakura out following the oldest Uchiha. Kakashi pulled out his infamous Icha Icha Paradise and followed the small group with Sakura out. A heavy sigh escaped Alexial's lips knowing that the biggest battle to come rested on the shoulders of two ninjas she was sure weren't ready for the confrontation, but when it came they had to be ready. There was no room in this for second place.


	25. Chpt 24: Training and Sasuke's Kidnapped

Lost Souls 24

Lost Souls 24

A/N: Sorry it took so long my loyal readers. So much has been happening at once. So here it is the next chapter of Lost Souls. It's almost over.

Sasuke and his brother took Sakura back to a secluded treed area. They were teaching her various forms and uses of the Sharingan. They'd spar and try to use the Sharingan to copy moves from each other but it wasn't working so well. She could only half-ass copy and attack which had blown up in her face a few times. Itachi had stopped and was explaining something to her. Sasuke wasn't listening to what was being said his eyes were straining to the sexy sway of Sakura's hips. The only thing that brought him from his staring was a heavy thump on his head. Rubbing his head he looked up into the tree to see Alexial laying on a wide branch with a grin on her face.

"Stop watching her ass and watch the training session."

"I was…" he started to protest.

"Uh huh," she said playfully. "You're aroused so I know for a fact you weren't paying attention."

She turned her gaze towards the battlefield. He was sure that he was blushing but one thought sobered him up and he decided to voice it.

"Do you think she'll be ready for this Alexial?" Sasuke asked quietly but knew the demoness could hear him.

"She has to be this time around because there isn't any room for second best here."

"You know I hate that saying. We have to survive this."

Alexial just nodded her head.

"Step up her training because I don't think that Orochimaru will wait much longer to allow her to get ready for his arrival."

"He won't believe she'll ever be ready to take him on."

"Let him keep believing that."

"Step up her training now Sasuke. Perfect her use of fire based jutsus."

Sasuke looked up at in her in confusion. Alexial was watching the pair train together.

"Why would she need to know an extensive amount of fire based jutsus?"

"It's necessary for the final moment of the last battle. She developed a technique while you away not long before she got pregnant. Kakashi helped her with it. For it to work she needs a full control of a fire jutsu."

"Hence the reason she knows the dragon flame jutsu?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yes," Alexial said with a heavy sigh.

"You sound like you don't want her using it."

"It was dubbed a forbidden jutsu by the Hokage after she saw the destructive power of the jutsu."

"And yet Sakura knows it."

"Sakura created the jutsu. She and Kakashi barely survived the creation of the jutsu but they managed to do so."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there. I had to hide somewhere when I was banished from the Akatsuki. I couldn't return to Snow so I hid in a place where I had a favor owed to me by a fire demon."

Sasuke looked up at the tiger demon. She watched Itachi and Sakura. The human form melted into her tiger form. Her tail swished back and forth as she lay stretched out on the branch. He turned his gaze towards the field. Itachi and Sakura were locked in a heated staring contest.

"If she needs to specialize in fire jutsu's why learn to control her Sharingan?"

"That's her personal mission underneath learning fire jutsus. Beside having no control over the Sharingan is dangerous."

He nodded in understanding.

"Hey Sasuke it's your turn," Itachi called to his younger brother.

Sasuke nodded his head and leapt forward to engage in a battle against his lover. The two of them circled each other a smile on both of their faces. Itachi leaned against the tree underneath Alexial's careful eye. Sakura made the first move and tackled Sasuke. The two of them rolled on the ground until she had him pinned to the ground. She smirked down at the youngest Uchiha. He just smirked back and rolled her over and started tickling her. Laughter erupted from the clearing. Itachi was about ready to tell them to get back to training but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't Itachi…"

"They need to train not play."

"This is true but there is only so far you can push them before they snap under the pressure. Let them play for a bit. They know a time for seriousness with be soon enough. Just for once let them be children."

Alexial watched the two engage in a game of tag without using chakra. The two of them kept up with the game until they collapsed in a laughing heap on the ground. Sakura lay sprawled out beside her Uchiha lover. Her head was resting on his chest listening to his rapid heart beat. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly. Sakura looked toward the sky and noticed that the sun was about ready to set.

"Sasuke," she murmured against his chest.

"Hn?" he asked softly.

"Can we watch the sunset?"

"Aa," he agreed softy.

The two of them rose and leapt into the nearest tree. Sasuke and Sakura sat up in a tree watched the sun set. They just finished a training session on using the Sharingan for the day. Sakura had done fairly well for not using the Sharingan to its fullest abilities before now. Honestly, she was catching on a lot faster than either he or Itachi had hoped, and for that Sasuke was proud of her. If the council wouldn't let him marry her because of her ability to successful use their family's blood limit then there wasn't anything that could. Of course, Sasuke would marry Sakura regardless because he loved her so much, and they deserved this for the hell they've went through in the past. He'd wanted that in the past too but his life with Orochimaru had prevented that and had sent both of them to their graves. He hadn't had enough chakra after his battle with Orochimaru to stand up against the Sound Nins that dared to threaten him. Sakura had been weak from a complicated childbirth, or so he'd been told by Kyouran. Then she went out after Itachi after he'd kidnapped his own nephew, only to run into him fighting against the Sound Nins. He swore to himself that he'd prevent that from happening again. He wanted a chance to raise his children with Sakura. Some deep part of him wanted to grow old and die beside Sakura as it should have been.

Sasuke had his arms around her waist and her head was laid against his shoulder. Itachi and Deidara had their lovers nearby also watching the coming night sky. Sasuke nuzzled Sakura's hair in affection. A feeling of dread washed through them making them tense. She felt it too and tensed in his arms. He tightened his arms around her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Everyone was staring at Sasuke at that point. The entire group was tense knowing that something was about to happen. Sasuke leapt down from the tree and Sakura followed. The six of them were moving closer in a protective group around Sakura. The unease in the air was getting thicker by the moment. Suddenly the ground began to quake underneath their feet. Sakura didn't even wobble on her feet being used to earthquakes considering she made her fare share of them. The ground burst outwards from underneath their feet. A familiar snake head rose from the disturbed ground. Orochimaru was perched on the snake's back. Someone was with him and they knew for a fact it was a forced guest. When they got closer Sakura gasped knowing who the snake had in his gasp, it was Kaji. She was struggling to get free. Itachi had to grab Koori to keep her from launching herself into a fight she'd never be able to win.

"Let her go Orochimaru!" Sakura shouted.

"How about a trade Sasuke-kun," the snake man hissed. "You're fiancé's life for your own."

Sasuke and Sakura cringed at his offer. Somehow they knew that was going to be the offer. The pair looked at each other exchanging words without having to say a word. The one thing that Sasuke saw predominate in his lovers eyes was the unwillingness to let him go to this molesting snake wannabe, and yet she knew that Kaji was like Sasuke's sister. Sasuke knew exactly what he had to do.

"Sakura I expect to see you to get me back," Sasuke said calmly to his pink haired lover.

"Sasuke," she whimpered softly.

He looked over his shoulder at her, and the infamous Uchiha smirk graced his features. His eyes told her to have faith in him and herself. The wind tossed his locks playfully as he stared lovingly at her.

"I have faith in you."

He turned his gaze towards Orochimaru and his gaze was as icy as a glacier. There was nothing but hatred blazing in his eyes for the snake man. In retrospect Orochimaru had taken everything from him in the end. In some ways it was his own damned fault for following the snake Nin in the first place, but he'd wanted to get stronger to end his brothers life. Irony was a pain in his ass in the end. Itachi hadn't been killed by his hands but by the hands of a ninja lower than Itachi himself and even now that kind of irked him like nothing else. Now Orochimaru was threatening once again something that was his and his alone, and he'd be damned before he let the snake take his precious people away from him again.

"So Sasuke-kun will it be?" he hissed.

"Let her go Orochimaru."

The snake's head came down. Orochimaru shoved Kaji forward as Sasuke took her place. Before Sakura could even move the snake and Sasuke vanished in cloud of smoke. Koori rushed forward to check on his sister. A sigh of relief escaped her when she realized her sister was none the worse for wear. Sakura approached with a blank expression on her face and deadly intent in her step. Kaji avoided Sakura's gaze. Sakura sighed softly trying to calm her hatred and anger that was running none stop through her veins.

"Where's Gaara?" she demanded.

"Gaara?" Kaji asked in confusion.

Of all the things that Sakura could have asked her where Gaara was, wasn't one of them. She wondered were Sakura was going with this.

"Yes, Gaara," she snapped.

"Gaara and I were attacked by Orochimaru and somehow the snake managed to find a way to suppress our demons and attacked us. Gaara suffered the most damage. Thankfully there was a medic Nin nearby that could help Gaara out."

Sakura nodded her head before looking at her lover's brother. They surrounded her as if asking for orders on what to do. For a moment Sakura stood there contemplating what to do next.

"Itachi spread the word quickly among our allies War and Hell are about to break loose."

Her voice was calm and deadly at the same time and it made them wonder where the happy go lucky Sakura went. The older Uchiha knew better than to argue with her so her retreated to the house to do as she told him. He started making calls to their allies and they in turn started spreading the word. Alex, Koori, and Deidara followed the older Uchiha leaving Kaji with Sakura. The other girl felt nervous now around the pink haired ninja knowing that she was responsible for her loosing her lover to that bastard snake man.

"Sakura I…" she started.

"Don't say anything Kaji."

"But Sakura I'm sorry! This is all my fault."

"Don't be sorry Kaji it was inevitable," Sakura said as she face the distraught ninja. "The snake would use anyone against us just to get to Sasuke."

"Why are you so calm about this?" Kaji demanded.

"Because I have to be. Orochimaru wants me to panic because he's not here with me. So I cannot panic this time because I have to have the faith in him and myself that we will meet again just like before."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Get ready for War with the Sound."

Sakura gave Kaji a tired smiled and turned to head back to the house to prepare herself for the war that was about to grace her life. Before she could get two feet 'Enter the Sandman' started ringing from her pocket. Taking it out she answered with a curt hello. She kept her answers down to a yes and no as she talked with the person on the other line. A moment later she hung up. Kaji looked at her curiously.

"Gaara is awake and pissed as all hell."

"He's awake?" Kaji asked hope coloring her voice.

"Yes, start getting ready or War. Gaara's team will meet up with us later."

Sakura went back to her room and sat down sadly on the bed. The sheets were still rumpled and all over the place from where they'd made love last night. Her heart ached as she sat there and absently traced her fingers over and invisible pattern on the cloth. She had to be strong for Sasuke's sake knowing that she had to get to him in time so that Orochimaru couldn't do anything more to him. Her fingers bunched in the sheets of their bed. Flopping backwards she allowed darkness to swamp her vision if only for a short while. She was awakened to the soft knocking on her door.

"It's open," she called as she laid there with her arm draped over her eyes.

She didn't need anyone to tell her who it was, she recognize the chakra signature. The person moved closer to the bed.

"Is there something you need Koori?" she asked

"Yeah I was sent to give you this. Itachi thought it would be a good idea if you bear your new family colors if you wanted to."

Sakura sat up and looked at her curiously. In her hand seemed to be something made of black silk. Koori smiled and handed the shirt to Sakura. It was a kimono top. On the back was bared the Uchiha crest that told anyone that was looking she belonged to the Uchiha clan. Sakura felt the fabric and felt awed by it. Her fingers ran over the clan crest lovingly.

"Don't worry Sakura we'll get him back," Koori swore softly.

"I know we will."

Her eyes trailed back to the silk shirt.

"I'd be afraid to wear this into battle. I wouldn't want to get it dirty or tear it up, and knowing some of the guys on our side that's not something that Sasuke would appreciate."

"I figured as much so here," she handed her a mirrored image outfit to her.

This one was cotton and a little bit thicker than the silk shirt. She recognized it to be a haori. It was black and bore the Uchiha crest too on the back. She smiled as she once again traced the red and white fan.

"You know despite their differences in the past those two are so much alike even though they deny it. Itachi and the rest of us will stop at nothing to get him back."

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. As she still traced the fan affectionately. "You should get some rest Sakura we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The pink haired ninja nodded her head before placing both shirts carefully on her night stand. Koori whispered her soft good night before leaving the room bathed in darkness. Sakura sighed heavily as she got ready for bed. Laying among the sheets she allowed her tears to fall. She was surrounded by their mingling scents. Even thought she was worried and angry the comforting scent of her lover was wrapped around her and allowed her to sink into the darkness of sleep.


	26. Chapter 25: Getting Ready For the End

Sakura trained more than ever with Itachi to control her Sharingan

A/N: Don't own Naruto. I hope to get some more reviews.

Sakura trained more than ever with Itachi to control her Sharingan. Her time was running out. Sasuke was still in that snake bastard's hold only the gods knew where. Two days pasted before they got any word on where the snake was hiding. She knew it was time to gather her allies. She stood before them on a platform staring out overt the gathering masses. Her eyes watched the gathering of familiar and unfamiliar faces of her allies. Some of them were speaking softly to their companions. Some were standing around waiting for someone to give the order to attack Sound.

"Ninjas of the old world," she called to gain everyone's silence.

Once she knew that she had everyone's gaze she continued to speak. She was glad that once upon a time she was the speaker for the Hokage and was well know among ally and enemy alike. "My friends, brothers and sisters, ninjas from the old world we are being called to arms once more to put down a threat that was never meant to come back. At times some of us never saw eye to eye, and we fought on opposite sides, but now new and old allies to the Leaf the forgotten ninja ways are needed again. Orochimaru has risen again to try to accomplish what he failed to do in the past, destroy all of his enemies. Brothers, Sisters we're here to wage war against the Sound."

She heard the gathering crowd whispering to one another. Suddenly a commotion was heard and someone was being dragged to the front towards her. Itachi was smirking and that was never good for anyone's health. He dragged a teen up on the platform and forced him to his knees with a kick to the back of the knee cap. His hands were bound behind his back. His head was lowered as if he were trying to hide something. Itachi grabbed his hair and yanked his head up causing the unsuspecting teen to yelp. Everyone gasped in confusion. He almost looked like Sasuke except for his oddly colored blue eyes and even if his eye were onyx she would still be able to tell the difference between the two.

"Is this the traitor Itachi?" she asked her soon to be brother.

"Yes, this is the traitor to the Uchiha family. His name is Kage."

"Shadow huh?" Sakura asked.

He looked up at her and glared at her. After dealing with both Uchihas of the past and present his glare didn't phase her in the least. "I'd imagine that glare is directed towards me simply because you're parents were hoping you could be half of what Sasuke was. And let me guess again this caused you to resent him and the Uchiha name because even you know that you'll be nothing more than his shadow."

Kage was about ready to lunge at her, but Itachi stopped him with a single motion of his hands. The movement sent the teen back to his knees. Itachi kept him down by putting a lot of pressure on his shoulder. "Now what was so important that you would rat out your own flesh and blood to that molesting snake?"

He was silent at her question, but his glare was still directed at her. Itachi squeezed his shoulder haired to get another yelp out of him.

"Remember something Kage," Itachi started. "Remember what I once was and know that I'm not beyond torturing you to find out where my brother is."

"It's all about you Sakura!" he snarled.

"Oh is that so?" she said in annoyance. "Let me guess you wanted me long before Sasuke came around."

"That's right," he sneered. "You were supposed to be mine, he promised."

"You were fighting a loosing battle Sasuke and I are meant to be, but what's sad is that you sold your life and soul to the devil for nothing."

"There's still time," he hissed. "Sasuke is probably under Orochimaru's curse by now and no longer you're Sasuke."

Kage started laughing like a lunatic. Sakura watched him curiously.

"Itachi get rid of him," Sakura told her brother.

"You realize once this is over you are in no position to order me around, and I'm doing this only because soon enough you'll be my sister-in-law."

"Gee thanks Itachi."

Turning her back on Kage she prepared to readdress the audience since this spectacle was over but Kage's dark hateful voice broke through the silence.

"You'll be mine one way or another Sakura."

"Keep dreaming Kage, I only belong to Sasuke."

"Do you really think that the Elders will allow you to marry him when they already arranged for him to marry Kaji?" he taunted.

Sakura just smiled at him. The people that knew he all too well gulped knowing that, that specific smile meant a lot of pain was coming to the receiver not that anyone would blame her.

"Kaji and Sasuke are no longer engaged, didn't you hear?" she asked softly. "Alexial and Kyouran wouldn't stand for them marrying when they knew for a fact that neither Sasuke or Kaji would be happy in their marrage."

"Those two are only a myth to scare children."

"Are they?"

"You're just trying to buy time."

Itachi leaned down and whispered into Kage's ear;

"Make no mistake Alexial and Kyouran exist and I'm sure they'd like to have a sparring match with you if you wish, and I suggest you be very afraid."

The older Uchiha had that smirk on his face again.

"How can I be afraid of something that isn't real?" he shot back.

"Itachi if you would be so kind as to dispose of this trash so that we don't have to listen to the poison that spews from him mouth, and maybe you can introduce him to the demons in our group."

Itachi was more than happy to drag the traitor Uchiha away to meet the demons he claimed not to exist. Sakura sighed softly knowing that mood that she'd stirred in her companions was a little ruined. She was sure that Kage's revelations about his workings with Orochimaru had made a lot of people angry.

"My brothers and sister are you ready to dace the Sound?"

There were many shouts of agreement. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked over the faces gathering once more. "All of you will be grouped together with a team leader. We leave for Sound in three hours. Do with the time what you will."

The group disbanded and headed wherever they were going. Alexial and Kyouran dropped gracefully down beside her.

"You did well Sakura," Alexial encouraged.

"Then why is Sasuke in Orochimaru's hold?"

"You have to have faith that Sasuke can fight whatever the snake throws at him. He did it once before, and he can do it again."

"Listen to Alexial Sakura, fate didn't place you two together just to rip you apart," Kyouran said.

"You sound like Neji talking about fate,' Sakura chuckled softly.

"Have you assigned teams and team leaders yet?" Kyouran asked seriously.

"Not yet."

"Let Kyouran and I do it Sakura you need to rest."

Sakura nodded her head. She gracefully headed towards the house. Going to their room she snuggled into their covers and buried her nose in his pillow and allowed their combined scents to lull her to sleep.

Meanwhile

Sasuke was forced to kneel with his back against a dirty stone wall. His hands were chained up above his head. Blood dripped from his new curse mark. They'd tried to make him like he was before, but he fought the call like nothing else. His fighting landed him in the dungeon. Resting his head against his arm he allowed his mind to fly elsewhere to a better place.

Sakura was in his arms and smiled beautifully up at him. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Leaning down he nuzzled her pale shoulder in affection. They were sitting on the back porch of the Uchiha compound staring out over his mother's garden. His fingers ran over her stomach absently knowing that one day their children would one day grow.

'I love you Sasuke-kun," she whispered softly and lovingly.

No words could escape his throat. Her gentle hands ran over his body in a soothing manner. She kept murmuring soothing nothings in his ears.

Sasuke was startled from his thoughts about a happy place by the sound of approaching voices. The Sharingan blazed to life in his eyes due to his harsh emotions. He wanted to be back in Sakura's arms. She'd sooth his hurts with her gentle chakra. The curse mark was starting to react to his high running emotions. He didn't want to have to resort to that to get back to her. The monster he was before was baying beneath the surface demanding blood. The door slid open making him flinch at the sudden brightness. Orochimaru smiled at him as he entered the room and shut the door.

"How do you like your new curse mark Sasuke-kun?"

"Go to hell Orochimaru," Sasuke hissed.

"I don't think so Sasuke-kun," the snake hissed. "You're going to work for me again."

"I rot in hell first!"

"That maybe sooner than you think, Sasuke-kun," the man said as he smirked. "Kabuto."

The silver haired medic nin came in with a deadly smirk on his face. Sasuke knew then and there that something bad was going to happen and it was probably going to force him to do something bad to his Sakura.

"Yes, Master Orochimaru?"

"You know what to do."

"Yes, sir."

Before Sasuke could even think to retaliate darkness swamped his vision.

Sakura shot up breathing heavily. The feeling of dread washed over her, and she knew it had to do with Sasuke. Someone was in the room with her. The shadowy figure moved towards the bed. Sakura was about ready to kick this intruders ass for even daring to come at her while she was sleeping. Then the person spoke making her frown in confusion.

"Easy mom," the man said.

"Sai?" she asked in confusion.

It was a bit unnerving that a man that was older than she was, was calling her mom.

"Yes mom it's just me. I take it you felt it too?"

"He's hurt," she whispered as her breath hitched.

"Dad will be all right Mom."

"Something's wrong with him, Sai."

"I know Mom but we'll get him back."

Sakura rose from the bed and headed towards the big bay window and placed her hand on the glass as she stared out over the darkness. The full moon bathed Sakura in its silvery glow giving her that ethereal glow. She looked so haunted. Sai now could see what his father fell in love with his mother as strange as that thought was to Sai. As much as he'd like to stand here watching his mother a woman he never got to know in the past he knew that time was up.

"Mom Alexial thought it best that I wake you up. It's almost time to head out."

Sakura nodded. Her eyes were still distance. Sai left his mother alone allow her to get ready for the battle to come. Sakura went to her dresser and pulled out the haori that Itachi had given her. Quickly she wrapped her breasts up in white chest bindings. Placing a black fish net shirt over her bindings she finally put on the black haori that bore the mark of her future family. She slipped into a pair of black pants and tucked the edge of the haori into her pants. Her black ninja sandals were slipped on. Going to the mirror in her room she brushed her long pink locks and then braided her hair. Kneeling down she picked up the case for her swords. Carefully she strapped the swords to her back. Looking around the room she tried to think if she'd forgotten something, but she hadn't. Her hands ran absently over Sasuke's head band that was still around her wrist. Sighing heavily she left her room to join her friends. Naruto was the first to greet her.

"Come on Sakura-chan lets get Teme back, once and for all."

Her teammates and fellow ninjas from the Leaf looked at her expectantly waiting for her orders she imagined. She smiled and shook her head.

"All right let's go guys!" she called out over the hushed din of the clearing.

Some ninjas leapt on ahead to lead the way. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and gave and encouraging squeeze before leaping off. Knowing what she had to do Sakura followed her friends and allies towards the Sound where the final confrontation would finally begin and end hopefully in their favor.


	27. Chapter 26: FInal Battle

Sakura sat on a branch over looking what was to be the final battle ground. The sun had just started peeking over the horizon. Naruto was sitting beside her with his arm loosely around her. Both of her swords were strapped to her back ready to be unsheathed at a moments notice. Sai sat on her other side sketch book in hand drawing who knows what, but Sakura was content to be where she was if only Sasuke were there with them. Kakashi sat above them reading his perverted orange book. Her allies from the Sand were sitting in the tree beside theirs. Naruto's arm was wrapped around her waist. His chin was resting on top of her head. There was a mist forming on the battle coupled with the changing morning sun was making the grounds glitter and shine in a new light. A loud thump made Sakura look down. Itachi had arrived with his team. Koori was at his side. Sakura had to admit that Kisame looked weird as a human considering the only way she'd seen him was in his shark form. The thought made her chuckle to herself softly. Then did Sakura notice an unknown ninja standing beside the shark man. As she was about to analyze the girl further the ground started to shake underneath them. Sakura dug her nails into the tree branch she sat in. Naruto tightened his grip around her shoulders before releasing her and standing up. Closing her eyes she sent out her searching chakra looking for Sasuke. Knowing Orochimaru like she did she knew that he'd done something to Sasuke so his chakra probably would be altered a bit, but still hopefully recognizable. Sakura's felt a small flicker of chakra that was familiar but cursed because it was only Kabuto's sinister chakra. The ground shook violently again. A large purple snake head rose from the ground. Orochimaru was perched upon the snake's head. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. It only served to make her nervous. Naruto squeezed her shoulder as if to tell her that it would be all right. The tree line across the clearing started to move as Sound Ninjas moved from the forest. Naruto leapt down from the tree to stand in front of it. Gaara landed gracefully beside her taking her blonde headed friend's place. The red head was silent for a moment.

"This is it," Gaara murmured.

Sakura leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Focus on Orochimaru we'll take care of his minions."

She just nodded her head as she watched the line of Sound nins advance. There was an oppressing aura in the air. Some part of her wanted things to go back to normal before Sasuke was taken from her. She wanted to wake up to him beside her. Shaking herself out of the pity party, she saw the Sound nins slowly advancing. Everything seemed to have slowed down in her mind as she watched them advance. Her mind was focused on one thing and that was putting an end to Orchimaru once and for all. Leaping down from her perch to stand beside her fellow teammates she prepared herself for the battle that was to come. The Leaf and her allies weren't going to be the ones to make the first move towards their enemy. They would wait for the Sound to make the first wrong move. They didn't have to wait long before the Sound made their move. Their nins leapt for them. Time sped up as both sides clashed in a mortal struggle. Sakura pushed chakra through her feet as she moved through the enemy nins. Allies were taking out nins in her path so that she could get to Orchimaru to end this foolish war. Drawing a pair of kunai from her pouch she was prepared to attack if and of the Sound nins got past her personal bodyguards. If she weren't in the middle of a battlefield the thought of her having personal bodyguards would have been funny, but now was no time for humor. A Sound nin jumped at her and she quickly sliced his jugular spraying blood on the emerald grass. She watched as the nin sank to his knees with rapidly dulling eyes and he pitched forward. She didn't get a moments breath before another lunged for her back only to be caught in a tidal wave of sand. Somewhere behind her she heard a dark voice call out,

"Desert Coffin!"

The man screamed in agony as he was crushed in his cocoon of sand. Looking over her shoulder she gave a thumbs up to her best friend. He nodded his head before turning to face the next ninja that dared to tangle with Sabaku no Gaara, and that was a battle that no one could win at least of all from the Sound nation. They specialized in wind and sound based attacks as their village title suggested. Her thoughts stopped abruptly. Out of nowhere she felt this dark sinister chakra. It sent cold chills down her body as it washed over her skin. Something in her made her stop moving and made her freeze in place. She was trying to process what it was about this chakra that seemed utterly familiar to her. Around her it seemed as if the battling between nins was slowing to a crawl. A gust of wind slammed into her forcing her to cover her eyes to shield them from the debris pelting her. When she looked up her heart froze. It was unmistakable who was standing in front of her. Sakura felt rage and hatred wash over her. Sasuke was standing before her in what most people would dub his demon mode. Naruto had told her of the monster that lurked beneath Sasuke's dark curse mark. He was staring strait at her but not seeing who was standing in front of her. His katana was dripping with blood of his enemies, friend and foe alike. His hands were clenched around the hilt of his katana. His eyes were narrowed dangerously. Sakura felt the burn of her curse mark spreading across her skin in response to his own dark aura.

"Sasuke-kun," she called to him.

He gave no sign of recognition. That shook her like nothing else. It was like that first time she'd seen him after he'd abandoned the village. His eyes were listless. Rage washed through her at his trying to get back to them. Before she could attack Sai landed in front of her.

"Mom, let me handle dad and you take care of the one that was meant to feel the wrath of your blades."

Sakura shook her head clearing the blood haze that settled over her mind. Blinking a couple times she saw Sasuke blink in confusion but regained his ice block front. It was only for a brief second did she see confusion flash in his red eyes.

"Be careful Sai, Sasuke's strength is through the roof."

"I know mom, I have a similar form like this."

Sakura watched in fascination as Sai allowed the dark chakra to wash over him. There was something totally different than Sasuke's demon form. Sai's wings were black angel wings. His skin took on a deathly hue. His eyes were gold with the black circles around them. Without waiting for an invitation Sasuke leapt at Sakura. Sai didn't give him the chance to get to his mother before he tackled his father and they tumbled on the ground. Sakura didn't even look back as she raced to find Orochimaru to make him pay for the pain that he'd caused her family. It didn't take her long to find the demon snake. He was standing in the middle of dead bodies from her village. Faces she didn't recognize at this point but she needed to end this before she could mourn the loss of her friends. He was standing there in his tacky tan shirt, black pants, and the gay ass purple bow. His arms were crossed over his chest and there was a cocky smirk on his face.

"So we meet again Sakura-chan," the snake hissed.

"It's not a pleasure to see you again."

"I'm hurt Sakura-chan that you didn't want to see me."

"I came to send you back to the seventh level of hell you crawled out of."

"Then shall we begin?"

"Let's do this."

Sakura drew her twin blades. The ribbons attached to each danced and fluttered around her. The two of them were circling each other trying to gauge their weakness. Sakura was determined to find his weakness. Sakura doubted that the snake man knew of her recently developed Sharingan nor would he even fathom her mastering a lot of the things that went with it within the short amount of time that they'd been given to train. There had been moments when she thought that she couldn't live up to the power of her lover and his brother when it came to them so easily being second round with the Sharingan. Sakura wouldn't tap into that power unless she absolutely had to. If he didn't know that she was an Uchiha then she wouldn't let on that she was. Orochimaru started running around in circles around her blurring himself as he ran. She fought the urge not to roll her eyes wondering if he'd learned anything new in this life time probably not. Sakura stood up strait both blades were at her sides. Closing her eyes she began to focus her chakra to sense his movements. Then she heard it an audible shift in the pattern he was making bringing up her blades she swung around slicing into him. The Orochimaru that she hit melted into mud and collapsed. Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at his stupidity. He was going to underestimate her till the very end and that would be his downfall. She was an Uchiha and she was here to avenge what had been done to her family. Sakura brought up both blades in a defensive posture readying herself. He lunged for her again flames ran down the length of the blade as she swung at the snake. She smirked when she heard a hissing sound knowing that she'd hit him for real this time.

"Little Sakura specializes in fire jutsus now, are you trying to impress the Uchiha so you can become one of them?"

"I already am one of them, they just don't know it yet."

"Did you see Sasuke-kun on the way to me, quiet lovely isn't he in that form?"

"No matter what he turns into he's still Sasuke to me."

"Charming words considering he's about ready to kill that boy that protected you."

"Sai can take care of himself. He's just as stubborn as his father is. They'll fight until there is nothing left to fight with. They are one in the same. Father and son clearly born to face each other in combat."

"Touching words Sakura-chan but all in vein. Sasuke will kill the boy and come to seek you out to kill you."

"Sasuke will try, but there will always some part of him that desires to protect his special people."

"Such foolish faith Sakura-chan. He doesn't remember you nor will he ever. The mind jutsu on him is powerful."

"You can never fully control and Uchiha."

"We shall see."

Feeling his chakra shift she threw out shuriken that had chakra strings attached. He backed up recognizing this jutsu. Jerking her hands she managed to get him tied to a tree. She gathered the chakra strings in her mouth and flashed through several hand signs.

"This isn't going to work Sakura-chan," the snake man hissed. "It wouldn't work for Sasuke-kun nor will it work for you."

She smirked.

"Fire Style: Avenging Angel Jutsu."

A woman made of fire spread her fiery wings and lunged down the cords engulfing him in flames. Sakura knew this jutsu would take awhile to burn out because the fires were so intense that they would only burn out when the victim was dead or the user ran out of chakra to control it. Orochimaru didn't even scream as the flames licked at his body. He just started laughing like a maniac. Sakura winced as the jutsu was rapidly draining her chakra stores. She was grateful that being an Uchiha would give her vast chakra stores like her predecessors had, but even that would eventually run out and one of them had to die. Getting up she moved towards him. The chakra strings kept him bound to the tree. The Avenging Angel Jutsu kept swirling around him. The fire angel was standing in front of him just staring at each other. Her swords came up. Both blades were red hot. Without a thought she drove one blade into his chest and the other she sliced off his head, yet the jutsu kept burning. The body started to char and the scent of burning flesh started to choke the air around her, but Sakura stood her ground she had to see this finished.

"Rot in hell you selfish bastard."

Sakura was breathing heavily as the Avenging Angel Jutsu finally burned out. Orochimaru was nothing more than a pile of charred bones. Darkness was trying to claim her vision, but she knew that she had to check on Sai and Sasuke. Before she could even turn around a sharp pain ran through her abdomen. Everything in her body wanted screamed out in pain even though her vocal cords couldn't muster the energy to force a scream of agony from her lips. She didn't need to turn around to know who'd just ran her through. The small flickers of chidori were evidence enough for her.

"Sasuke," she whimpered softly as he yanked the blade out.

Somewhere in the din of her fading consciousness she heard people scream her name. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and her head thumped against their chest. Her fuzzy sight managed to pick out the grubby white and bare tanned chest. Her frazzled mind could pick out who was holding her so lovingly. The person's heart was racing underneath her ear. Something wet and warm slid down her cheek. Sighing heavily knowing she could let darkness claim her knowing that her mission in life was over. She'd freed her family. It wasn't that she didn't have the will to live it was the fact her body was shutting down and she couldn't stop it even with her knowledge of healing jutsus. The only regret that would hang over her head was the fact that she'd broken her promise to Sasuke to grow old with him and give him a lot of children. He couldn't blame her for trying but when it came to fighting him she always lacked the strength to take him out. Everything went black.


	28. Chapter 27: Can You Hear Me?

Lost Souls 27

Lost Souls 27

Sasuke sat in a chair beside Sakura's hospital bed. Sakura had been in a coma for three days already. He had a bandage around his head from a blow that Naruto had given him. Naruto had joined the fray once Orochimaru was occupied fighting with Sakura. They battled but he barely remembered anything specific about the battle. The only thing he remembered was waking up as if from a trance with his sword in Sakura's back, and the unbearable stench of blood. His eyes were drawn to the red and white fan on her back. The white of his family's crest was being stained crimson. He removed the blade from her back, dropped it and caught her as she started sinking to the ground. Her head thumped against his bare chest. The feeling of her blood leaking out all over him made him start to panic. Somewhere in his mind he could never remember a time when he'd panicked before in dangerous situation. Of course there had been many time when they'd been Genin that he'd been worried about her and… he left that thought hanging because he knew that when the two of them had been facing off against Orochimaru he'd panicked a bit.

She had been taken from his arms despite his protesting. He saw his brother's girlfriend, Koori. With a wrapped fascination he watched as she poured her healing chakra into her fading body trying to keep her alive. He wanted to do something to help but there wasn't anything he could do. The curse mark had drained his chakra stores to a really low point. He never saw it coming when something heavy hit his head knocking him into darkness.

When he woke he was in hospital bed and his head was bandaged up. Naruto was standing in the doorway watching my every movement. There were light black rings around his eyes which reminded of the Kazekage but not as bad. For some reason he'd felt the need to lash out at the blonde for standing there watching him like a prisoner which is probably what he'd become after a stunt like he pulled even if it meant saving Kaji's life. He'd almost killed Sakura.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Just checking up on you," he sighed. "I hit you pretty damned hard."

Sasuke just looked down waiting for a verbal lashing that he'd get for hurting Sakura again. Another question came to mind though and he voiced it.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day."

"Sakura?" he asked his best friend hesitantly.

"She's in a coma and nothing they've tried has seemed to work to get her to wake up."

He moved till his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to sooth the pain that was pounding in his head. He looked up at his blonde ex-teammate. They're eyes met and for once their eyes didn't clash.

"She'll come back to us Teme, Believe it!"

The enthusiasm in his voice was limited but he was trying like only Naruto could. A small twitch told Sasuke the blonde had almost made him smirk. Then his thoughts turned away from the blonde and towards the window where he let his thoughts wander.

And now here he was three days later, still being babied about his measly injuries that were almost healed. Sakura was still in a coma. It took him awhile and a lot of polite words to get the nurses to let him see his fiancé. He hadn't officially asked her to marry him but the crest around her neck and the shuriken that was laying in her kunai pouch at home was proof of his intentions at least by Uchiha standards. In the deep recesses of his mind he was starting to blame himself for everything that had happened to Sakura. For the most part of the time he could shut that part of him up because he'd done what he thought was right. In the end it hadn't made a difference at least to him. Sakura was in a coma. Letting weakness take hold of him once, he leaned his head against the bed and took her hand in his. He felt the warmth of his tears start to slide down his cheeks and drop onto the blue bed sheets.

"Sakura please forgive me," he whimpered softly.

"Who would forgive you after what you've done?" a voice said from the doorway.

He knew who it was without having to turn around. It would have only been a matter of time before Sakura's grandmother showed up to give him her two cents worth. Sasuke hated the fact that the woman couldn't accept the fact that he wasn't like he used to be and wouldn't leave Sakura without good reason.

"That's for her to decide," he replied back calmly. "Not you."

There was a deadly tone in his voice that he was trying to hide but she must have heard it because she let out an un-lady like snort.

"She's in a coma because of your foolishness."

"I went with the snake to save a friend's life."

He didn't know why he was justify his actions to this woman considering she had no say in what Sakura does.

"Your fiancé's life."

"Kaji isn't my fiancé."

"That's not what the Uchiha Clan Elders said."

"Kyouran and Alexial made sure that the contract was dissolved."

"When would they take the words of two demons?"

"Even now they hold sway in the family because Sai decreed it."

"It's been a millennium and a half since then and the old ways tend to fade after awhile."

Sasuke turned his eyes towards the woman. His eyes were blazing red. The Clan Elders would get their arranged marriage between their families but it wouldn't be him and Kaji. Itachi and Koori were more than willing to take their siblings places at the alter considering they loved one another. He wouldn't stand for this woman's constant badgering because he loved Sakura more than anything in the world.

"Get out," he snarled dangerously.

The woman crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an indignant snort.

"I'm family and you cannot make me leave Uchiha," she spat.

Sasuke saw Sakura's mother standing behind the blonde Hokage.

"Mother leave," Mrs. Haruno stated sternly.

"You're taking his side? His word over mine?"

The pink haired woman walked further into the room and glared at her mother.

"This boy makes my daughter happy, and that's all that matters to me."

"He'll betray her again just like before."

"Enough Mother! You're no longer Hokage, and I know that if anyone can bring my daughter from the dark place that she's in it will be this boy here."

"Don't come crying to me when he breaks her heart again."

The former Hokage stormed from the room slamming the door in her wake.

"She's right you know," Sasuke admitted. "This is all my fault."

"Nonsense, there was a powerful mind jutsu on you. Sakura and I had a discussion about the affects of that curse mark considering you, Sai, and Sakura both have it."

"That doesn't excuse what I've done…"

The woman turned her angry blue eyes on him.

"What did you do with the _**real **_Sasuke?"

"I…"

"What happened to the boy that my daughter fell in love with and writes about in her stories?"

"He's gone! That Sasuke was a moron for not holding onto the one person that meant the world to him. He abandoned her for the sake of power and left her again when she was carrying his son."

"Grow a spine Sasuke. Yes you hurt her when you had no control over your actions, and yes maybe you did do those things in the past and now is the time to amend those past transgressions because she is more than willing to forgive you."

"That doesn't make what I did right."

"Then make it right by bringing her from the darkness a place you know all too well. Bring her out of the coma."

"How?"

"I've heard that talking to coma patients helps. Talk to her, encourage her to come back into the light."

He looked at Sakura longingly.

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Speak from the heart."

"I don't…"

"Of course you do Sasuke. Tell her anything you want, she'll hear you."

A thoughtful look crossed his features for a moment then he nodded his head. The older pink haired woman smiled towards him knowing she'd done what she could and left Sasuke with Sakura. He waited till her footsteps faded away before moving again. Sasuke scooted his chair closer to her bedside and took her hand again. His callous fingers stroked absent patterns one her pale skin.

"Sakura," he started.

He honestly didn't know where to begin so he started with the first thing that cam to mind. "Come back to me Sakura. I'd be lost without you. Pretty pathetic, huh? I've been reduced to this, but I guess love does strange things to people. When you wake up Sakura I have something to ask you. I wanted to ask you the day Orochimaru took me. You know even in my demon form I still wore our rings on the chain around my neck. Do you want to know something? I wanted to marry you in the past after I killed Itachi, but I never got my chance."

A soft knock on the door made him look up. A doctor came in and took up her charts and looked them over and checked Sakura's vital signs and wrote on the clip board and smiled at Sasuke.

"Are you her husband?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm her fiancé."

"She's very lucky to have found someone so devoted to her."

"It's the other way around. I'm lucky to have her."

The woman smiled softly before leaving the room. Sasuke took Sakura's hand again and laid his head down. "School's almost over for us Sakura, and I'll be able to marry you. I know they buried us before with your last name the same as mine but I want it to be official this time. I want to watch our children grow within you and I want to hold them with you."

Sasuke decided that the bed was big enough for the both of them so he climbed up and snuggled closer to his pink haired lover. One of his arms lay draped over her waist. A strange thought crossed his mind. He'd never really thought about it before but talking about the future made him also think about the past. "Sakura do you think I would have been a good dad to Sai?"

The conversation kept on going for awhile until Sasuke started drifting off. Being surrounded by her scent was making him relax and finally feel like he's in the place where he belonged, with her.

Sasuke woke to the small patter of water against glass. Blinking a few times owlishly he surveyed the room. Something wasn't right and he'd felt it. Sakura was still beside him. Closing his eyes again he sent out his searching chakra to figure out what had caused the disturbance. Then he felt it, it was a small flicker of a very unwanted chakra. It was an Uchiha he was sure of that, just who it was he couldn't tell. It was one of the weaker of the Uchiha line. Slowly moving from Sakura's side not wanting to move her around much he stood and concealed his chakra signature. Backing into the shadows he waited for the approaching Uchiha to come here. The Uchiha in question moved into the slightly ajar room. Sasuke watched him curiously. Most Uchiha's new by now that the pink haired medic nin belonged to him, and she wasn't to be touched. The Uchiha in question didn't seem familiar to Sasuke but he approached the bed and reached out to touch Sakura's hair. Rage washed through him. His chakra flared dangerously making the other Uchiha whip around. His eyes were wide. The Sharingan blazed to life in Sasuke's eyes.

"What are you think you're doing?" Sasuke growled.

The Uchiha looked around nervously for a second before his gaze hardened. Sasuke felt the guy's chakra flicker.

"I'm reclaiming what's mine," the other Uchiha finally stated.

"Sakura is my fiancé," Sasuke snarled darkly.

"I'll kill you and take what's mine."

"Sakura has only ever belonged to me."

"Arrogant aren't you?" the other Uchiha asked.

The moonlight shown on the stranger. It almost looked like him but there were differences. This guy's face was sharper and darker. This guy was going to be trouble I could feel it. This odd Uchiha probably wasn't going to back down and neither was Sasuke. Sakura was his as far as either of them were concerned. He saw a familiar curse mark come to being on his pale skin. Sasuke cursed his luck. Orochimaru was a fool to put that many curse marks in the Uchiha Clan. Thankfully the bastard was six feet under. The Sharingan blazed to life in his eyes. It seemed as if this Uchiha didn't have the family blood limit.

"I'm going to put you in the ground," the Uchiha hissed.

"What's you're name so that I can send flowers to your family."

"My name is Kage, Sasuke and I'll be the one to send flowers to your family."

Sasuke smirked knowing that he was going to win here. He got into a fighting stance ready to put and end to this stupidity and finally make everyone see that he wouldn't be separated from Sakura. The other Uchiha got into his own stance.

"Did the snake promise you greatness before putting his mark on you?"

"No, he promised me Sakura."

Sasuke was pissed that the stupid snake dared to use his Sakura as a bargaining chip. He wouldn't stand for that. Sasuke wouldn't stand for it. Before he could even attack Kage's eyes rolled up in his head and he sunk to the ground and landed in a lifeless heap. Sakura stood there breathing heavily. Her eyes were blazing red. Blood was dripping from where she ripped out the IV cords in her arms. Her breathing was coming out in heavy pants. Sasuke stumbled for her as she started to sag to the ground. The two of them sagged to the ground. His arms were supporting her. She leaned against him panting.

"Sakura…"

"I heard you Sasuke."

He looked at her in confusion. "And Sasuke the answer to your last question is yes."

Thinking about all the things he'd said nothing registered right on the spot.

"You would have and will be a good dad to our children."

The raven haired teen smiled at her softly before placing a light kiss on her forehead. Carefully he picked her up and placed her in bed. Sakura smiled up at him tiredly.

"Rest Sakura."

It didn't take long before she was unconscious. Sasuke took pains to call the security guards of the hospital. It didn't take long for two men dressed in a familiar ANBU gear.

"Take this piece of trash away before I kill him myself," Sasuke growled.

The two didn't speak but carried the Uchiha traitor away. Sasuke shook his head as he returned to Sakura's side and curled up tiredly beside her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and his nose was buried in her pink locks. The content male drifted to sleep against his lover wondering what the next day would bring.

A/N: wow ya'll chapter 27 is done. Don't fear there will be just one more chapter after this and then Lost Souls will be completed. I'd like to thank my loyal fans for sticking with me.


	29. Chapter 28: Epilogue: The Letters

Lost Souls

Lost Souls

Chapter 28: Epilogue: The Letters

Sakura squealed softly as she read over the two letters she received in the mail. Putting both back in their envelopes she bounded into the master bedroom. They were going to be married once their school year ended. Their parents allowed them to stay in one of the many apartments the Uchiha clan owned. Together the pair decided that an apartment would do until they got out of high school and probably going into college but Sakura knew that the Apartment would one day get too small when they wanted to start having children, and knowing Sasuke he'd want that sooner rather than later.

"Sakura what's with all the squealing?" she heard from their bathroom.

"Come on out Sasuke and I'll let you see."

He came out without a shirt on in black jogging pants. His hair was still dripping water. A red towel was draped around his shoulder. Sakura couldn't help but stare. He was finally hers now. That thought kept ringing through her head through and through. The ring on her finger proved it, and soon they'd make it official. Smiling softly at her fiancé she finally realized why she had the urge to jump him more than normal even though it was a proven fact that he was just plain sexy to begin with, and it was hard to resist his sexual appeal.

"Are you going to drool all night or are you going to tell me what's got you so excited?"

"I received two letters today both are good news and you can read both of them, but you have to choose which one first."

Sasuke sat down on the bed. Sakura stood before him holding up both letters. The male Uchiha scrutinized both of them carefully as if trying to gauge which one to pick. He looked at Sakura and she was smiling while she waited for him to choose a letter. Sasuke couldn't help but see how her eyes were lit up with happiness and excitement. Finally he just picked one randomly. Carefully, he opened the envelop and the Uchiha prodigy noticed a hospital logo on it and paled. Fear raced through him violently. He'd just found her and he didn't want to loose her.

"Sakura you're not sick are you?"

"No, silly keep reading."

His eyes continued to scan the document and his mind shut down and he passed out. Sakura burst into a fit of giggles at his reaction. Figuring the other letter could wait she sat it down on the night stand. She took the towel from around his neck and threw it into the hamper inside the bathroom. Moving him carefully onto his side of the bed she started to tuck the black and red comforter around his pale form. Sometimes it amazed her how pale he was despite the fact he got out in the sun a lot. Then she figured it had something to do with the curse mark. Shrugging her shoulders she let the thought wash away. Deciding sleep would be nice she got on her side and curled up against him. Despite acting like an ice block, Sasuke in fact was a really warm person. His arms came up around her waist pulling her back against his chest. There were no words spoken for the longest time so she broke the silence first.

"Are you okay with this Sasuke?" she asked softly.

She felt his lips against her neck and his fingers splayed over her stomach. His wandering fingers made small shivers run up and down her spine. His warm breath brushed across her neck making the fine hairs stand up and it stirred her longer pink locks.

"I'm more than okay," he rumbled softly against her neck making her shiver.

Sakura turned around in his arms to face him. Leaning up she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Sasuke deepened the kiss readily. Tangling her fingers in his raven locks she pulled herself closer to him. They parted when breathing became and issue. Soft pants escaped their mouths. His fingers ran up underneath her shirt and over her stomach in a searching manner. Sakura laughed softly at his searching fingers. The test told her that she was only a month into the pregnancy so what he was looking for wouldn't be there yet. She looked in his eyes and noticed he was deep in thought. The smile on her face vanished.

"Sasuke?"

"How did you do it?"

His fingers were making absent patterns across her stomach. "Why did you fall in love with me knowing what I did back then?"

"Then isn't now Sasuke. We were different back then. From the past I learned how to read some of your emotions that you tried to hide from the world."

"Why did you risk falling in love with me again?"

"Because even though I didn't remember you I saw something in you that no one else probably saw."

"And what's that?"

"A lost soul looking for a way home, and my home is with you where ever you go."

She reached up and touched his heart and brought his hand up over her heart. "My heart Sasuke Uchiha will always be with yours."

"You know that sounds like a cliché line from a chick flick."

Sakura brought a pillow up and hit him over the head with it several times.

"Great way to ruin the moment Romeo."

He nuzzled her shoulder gently. Sakura shivered. "Cheater," she hissed.

"Hn," he replied.

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. That made her angry.

"Sasuke Uchiha I'm going to send you…"

He kissed her before she could continue with the threat of pain. She melted like butter under his soft kisses. His fingers tangled in her pink locks and hers in his spiky raven locks. Before they could get into anything more heated a loud knock resonated thorough their apartment. Sasuke growled out something about murdering whoever it was that was at the door. Sakura laughed softly as she rose and straitened her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. Sasuke went to the dresser and got a shirt on knowing that Sakura wouldn't want any female company to see him without one. He smirked at the thought of her getting jealous over something like that. Of course he didn't want to test Sakura's emotional streak that would probably come now that she was pregnant. Both nins paused the chakra felt somewhat familiar. It made Sakura nervous having the chakra wash over her. Backing up she bumped into Sasuke. His lover's distress set him on edge right then and there. His eyes were blazing red and ice cold. Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him telling her without words to stay behind him. He moved to the door and opened it slowly.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura heard a girl squeal.

A mop of red hair jumped at Sasuke. The Uchiha shoved her away as she tried to hug him. Sakura could feel her lover's chakra getting darker and darker

"Karin, get the hell out of my home," he snarled dangerously.

"But Sasuke-kun," she whined softly.

Then did the red head notice her pink haired rival. Sakura glared daggers at Karin. The red head frowned.

"Get lost Karin," Sasuke snapped. "You have no business here."

"Did that pink headed whore put a genjutsu on you?"

Before Sakura could reply in retaliation to that comment Sasuke had Karin by the throat in the middle of the hallway. He slammed her back against the wall knowing that pain might drive his point home. She wasn't welcome here. The Sharingan was blazing wildly in his eyes. Sakura saw the Uchiha neighbors come out of their apartments at the commotion. If anyone should be called a whore it should be Karin herself. Sasuke knew for a fact that Sakura had only been faithful to him in any life.

"Sakura is my fiancé and if I ever see you around again I'll send you packing to the seventh level of hell."

"Sasuke-kun," she gasped as she tried to breath.

"That's Uchiha-san to you," he snarled. "Only my wife can address me in such formalities."

"Sasuke let her go."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her his eyes still their infamous bloody crimson. Sakura knew Sasuke wouldn't hurt her with his Sharingan so she stared him strait in the eyes. Neither blinked as they started for what seemed like forever which it was only for a second.

"Sakura…"

"She's been humiliated Sasuke. The Uchiha Clan knows who she is and never will she be welcomed here. The need for blood shed was over when the snake died."

The irate Uchiha nodded his head and dropped the red head and move to Sakura's side. Karin got up and lunged for Sakura. Sakura's Sharingan blazed to life and with a chakra infused fist she sent Karin to the far end of the long hall. There were several smirks on the faces of the other resident Uchiha.

"Will someone get this tramp out of here and tell the door man she isn't allowed to return," Sakura commanded sternly.

"Yes, Sakura-san," she heard from one of the Uchiha down the hall.

"Thank you," she started then she remembered this Uchiha's name. "Katashi-san."

The older Uchiha smiled at her and noticed Sasuke's heated glare, and knew all to well about the possessive nature of the two Uchiha prodigies. Sasuke pulled them back into the apartment and shut the door behind them. He threw the bolt. The male was staring at his lover with a hard look.

"Don't give me that looked Sasuke Uchiha. I was being polite, and Katashi was more than willing to help by throwing that trash out," she started. "Besides only a moron would try and take me from you."

"If they even tried I'd kill them."

The angry red of the Sharingan faded back to their cool black color. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes met hers calm emerald meeting cool onyx.

"I belong to you Sasuke Uchiha, and no one else."

"Damn strait you do," he growled possessively.

Sakura couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at his possessiveness. It was endearing to know that he loved her so much that he'd do anything to keep her. His fingers trailed down to rest on her stomach. "And so does he."

"It could be a girl Sasuke," she teased.

He nuzzled her neck in affection all his anger melting away like ice under the hot sun. They stood there nuzzling each other affectionately for what seemed like forever before he spoke again;

"As long as both of you are healthy and happy that's all that matters to me."

Sakura lead him to their room. They lay down together and Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder. The ever seemingly cold Uchiha was lulled to a peaceful sleep by his fiancé's gentle healing hands. Sasuke couldn't believe his luck that her hands had not only healed his physical wounds but also his emotional ones. She'd taught him how to love and trust again after the family massacre even though it took him awhile to realize it. Their free hands were clasped over their unborn child. Sakura smiled feeling content and happy at the thought that they'd be together for a long time and this time they'd be able to raise their children together. Sasuke only slept for a short while before he stirred. He looked up to see Sakura was asleep. Soft sounds were coming from her making him fight the urge to chuckle at the sound. There was a smile on her lips. Sasuke knew that this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Easing out of his lover's embrace he moved her till she was laying in a comfortable position. He tucked the covers around her. Shaking his head he saw the letter on his dresser and picked it up. Sasuke went to the kitchen and pulled out a tomato and sat down at the kitchen table and read the contents of the second letter. He choked on his food within a few moments of starting to read the letter. Sasuke swallowed his food and put the half eaten fruit down on the table as he read more.

'_Dear Ms. Kage,_

_We at Akatsuki Studios would like to speak with you about making your book series into a movie series. We will pass on the idea to your editor as well. We hope that you will agree to allow us to make your wonderful books into a movie...'_

Sasuke was floored and his mind couldn't register what else was on the paper. He never thought for a moment that people would want to make her books into a movie. Of course he didn't want that to happen anyway. The books were an insight on the touchy past for the both of them, especially for him and Sakura. Sasuke didn't want to deal with that.

"You didn't think too much of that idea did you?" she asked softly.

He turned his head to see her leaning against the door frame watching him. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail as she stood there.

"Sakura, this is our lives…"

"I know that, that's why I was going to turn them down. Because I know for a fact that I'd be going through the entire thing. 'That's not right, Sasuke did this not that!' and 'I wasn't that weak!'"

Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's antics. She looked up at him for a moment. "So, that's a no?"

"Yes, Sakura that's a no. The Uchiha Clan doesn't need an ego boost."

"I think you and Itachi have big enough egos to float the world over."

The male Uchiha looked at his fiancé with a glare. She was smiling innocently at him.

"Sakura Uchiha," he growled.

She laughed as she turned around to run from her lover. Sasuke took chase both were laughing as they ran. Finally he cornered her in their room. He backed her up into a corner growling playfully at her.

"Now Sakura that wasn't nice."

"Oh come on Sasuke you know it's true."

Sasuke carefully scooped his fiancé up and laid her down on the bed mindful of her delicate condition. Sasuke curled up beside her. Sakura snuggled closer to her warm lover. His arms were folded protectively across her stomach. Her fingers ran over his arm and hand affectionately.

"It's not ego Sakura," Sasuke muttered softly against the back of her neck. "It's being possessive of what's mine."

"Call it what you want Sasuke but Uchiha's are known for their egos."

"Does that mean you have a big ego?"

"I should rephrase that. Uchiha males have a big ego."

Sasuke shook his head as he nuzzled closer to Sakura.

"I can't wait till we marry Sakura. I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Me too Sasuke," she said between yawns. "Tomorrow starts our beautiful life together."

The male Uchiha stroked Sakura's stomach until it lulled her to sleep. The both of them drifted to sleep together. Two lost souls finally found each other through the darkest times. Brought together by strife and heartache, and with the promise of forever let nothing tare it asunder.

THE END

A/N: Well peoples that was the final chapter of 'Lost Souls'. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank my reviewers even though in the end they kinda tapered off. Special thanks to my rp buddy. She helped me get through a lot of this by rping it out with me.


End file.
